Alternate Reality
by JakkiiSukaru
Summary: "Sometimes we don't understand why certain things happen to us, they just do. During these events we sometimes wish they never happened while other times we are grateful for them. In my case I am unsure if I am grateful or not." Jackie, a girl from the year 2016, has been spontaneously thrown into the movie The Lost Boys. Will she survive the chaos? (David/OC/Lost Boys)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story is rated M for violence, language, adult situations, and maybe semi-explicit sex in later chapters. You have been warned!  
 **Disclaimers:** Profit is not being made off this story. The Lost Boys are credited to the writers Janice Fischer and James Jeremias! Of course owned by Warner Bros. _Not that I don't wish I could own it_. . .

This story randomly came to me after reading and being inspired by another Lost Boys fanfic: " _This means war_ " by BarbieGrim. English is not my first language but I will try my best! If you see any mistakes please feel free to PM me! This story does not have a beta tester/reader at the moment so I'm sorry for any mistakes that will most likely occur.

Reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER ONE:** YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!|

Summary:  
" _Sometimes we don't understand why certain things happen to us, they just do. During these events, we sometimes wish they never happened while other times we are grateful for them. In my case, in my scenario, I am unsure if I am grateful or not. Hell, I'm still trying to figure this all out because, at first, I thought that maybe I was in shock and that just maybe it was all in my head. You know, like a coma induced dream perhaps, but now I'm really starting to doubt even that delusion. Regardless some questions still remain; is this it, a_ _m I truly stuck here?_ _How do I even go back or do I even have the option to go back? If so, then what is my purpose here? Am I suppose to like fix something or something? How does one even exist in a time they weren't even born in?_ "

* * *

Everything felt heavy like a dead weight; My chest, my legs, even my eyelids so moving felt practically impossible but somehow I manage to lift my hands to my face to cup my head in an attempt to reduce the splitting headache that had blossomed since I've become conscious. After a few minutes passed I pulled my now tingling hands away. _God how I hate that tingling feeling,_ I groan internally, _but at least I can now feel them now_. When I pulled my hands away all I could finally make out a dull sky hovering above me. The type of sky right before sunset and I laid there for a little bit, testing my limbs by bending my knees and squeezing my hands while watching the clouds sleek on by in the pool of blue as it slowly shifted into colors.

Why am I outside? I don't know.

Where am I outside? I don't know.

What was I doing before this? _I don't know_.

Officially bored at staring at the dimming sky and now capable of feeling all my limbs fully again- without that terrible pin-needle-effect, I sit up to peer around. The rushing and rumbling sound I've been listening to for the past ten minutes, I'd assume, was actual the ocean. The uneven grainy ground I've been laying on to be sand. _I'm on a beach_.

"Wait, how'd did I get on a beach?"

 _I don't live near a beach, hell I live in the middle of the states!_ The closest 'beach' to me is the lake and even then I don't visit it that often. _So what am I doing here_?

Easing to my feet, steadying myself due to my legs feeling like they haven't barred my weight or moved in ages, I then turn around and note the bundle of buildings that once set behind me. An odd assortment of buildings with what look to be an abandoned fairgrounds. What really puts the 'topping' on all of this was just how eerie it all felt with the lack of people. I mean, the weather is nice, cool from the ocean, but nice. Surfboards set upright in the sand ready to be used, blankets with a random assortment of accessories on them sat about, and even imprints of feet all around like a herd of people ran through it, but there was nobody. Not a soul. Everything looked dull and dreary yet at the same time eerily inviting. A pain ignited in my head again and on reflex I cup my forehead, closing my eyes to will the pulsing ache away.

 _What the hell is happening?_

Then the wind picked up around me. An oceanic breeze with the smell of salt and fast food dancing on it. Faintly, a small white noise began to bleed into the breeze and slowly it became coherent like the volume was being turned up; chatter. People talking, giggling, hooting with excitement all around. While still cupping a portion of my face I open one eye that isn't covered and take a look.

 _Unbelievable_..

My hand drops as I stare. Everywhere where there was not a person before was now a person, sometimes groups of people. Just relaxing and having a blast as if they were always there. It was like they meretriciously poofed into existence. Frustrated and confused I try to wrap my head around it all.

 _This has got to be a dream_. The only way any of this could, or would, make any sense is if it was all a dream...

Now certain that I'm just having a weird lucid dream I pull myself together and head toward the cluster of different shaped buildings as if this was all normal. Noticing the once dull architecture appeared to be now warm and lively but my dreams have always been weird so I'm no longer questioning the abnormality of it all. Stepping up onto the wooden platform I take note of the crowd roaming around and the way they are dressed immediately coming into focus. I've only seen people dressed like this in movies, well sort of, I mean some article of clothing always fall back into a trend but the entire get up as a whole just looked weird; outdated. Most of the women are wearing waist high denim jeans and denim jackets over crop tops with brightly colored accessories like sunglasses, bangles, and hoop earrings. Though some did have denim daisy duke style shorts on or printed tights, or even skirts, with a baggy over the shoulder shirt. But no matter the girl, it seemed the hair was always permed and teased to perfection in some way. Now the men, on the other hand, were either super plain with them also wearing something denim; like jeans with loose button-ups topped with a baggy over shirts. While the others were on an entirely different spectrum; Zebra print pants, bandannas on their foreheads or arms, some shirtless with a leather jacket, and their hair styled up like they sprayed it with hair spray then stuck it in front of an industrial fan.

 _It feels like I'm walking through the world of the late 80's, early 90's, or something_.

To avoid being bumped by the crowd I walked along the outskirts of it all. Reading signs on buildings lit up by light, due to it being dark now, and watching the festival rides from a distance. Tattoo and piercing parlors were everywhere alongside stores stacked up with leather jackets of all colors, shapes, and sizes. _If this wasn't a dream I'd think it was some type of 'back to the past' festival, but how my head could envision a time I wasn't even born into, to this extent I don't even know but I blame all the movies I watch.._ on that note my eyes land on a large Video store titled 'Video Max' and like everything else around me the place was outdated. It was noticeable from just outside the window due to the fat box-shaped T.V's and aisle stacked with tapes rather than DVDs. I've never visited such a retro place but yet the name of the store sounded familiar. I racked my brain to see if, just possibly, I have been to a place called Video Max before but nothing came forward. _I've been to a Video Magic and BlockBuster but that's it._... I ended up shrugging off the strange feeling of something similar to Deja Vu and step up to the door to pull it open to only have to step back and out of the way from a cluster of men pouring out.

The door swung open wide to barely miss my face as I took up post on the other side, hands up to catch the door just in case, but lucky for me the hinges didn't allow it to go that far. I stood there silently as I watched the four guys sleek out the door one by one and one by one my mind told me I knew them. _David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko_. Somehow I just knew their names that or my mind is subconsciously giving them identities and to be fair with you, I'm not sure which one is more accurate. The door swung close with a light 'ding' as I stared at their form. Just watching them board onto their motorcycles. _How did I miss those?_ I don't even know. I heard laughter causing me to focus on the person making the noise, the long-haired blonde, Paul. They caught me staring.

"Well lookie here, it looks like we have a fan." he chipped in with a huge smile on his face. In response to him, a deeper chuckle sounded off to his right. Drawing my attention to another guy, to David, and my mind flared with pictures suddenly but they moved so fast to a point it was like a blur of colors. So whatever my mind was trying to tell me it was not succeeding at it because none of that made sense. I came back to my senses within seconds. Noting that it must have only lasted that short of a timeframe because David had just parted his lips to speak, his voice holding humor yet something else altogether.

"It appears so." His lips angling into a taunting smirk.

I know the other guy's must of said something for I could hear the muffled sound of their voices all around me, but all I could hear clearly was Davids words on repeat. _It appears so.._ That voice, those pale blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, and that pure black decked-out outfit are all too familiar. My head felt like I was spinning due to there being too many questions pushing forward; _Why do I know him and why do I know them? Why is this place so familiar yet not at the same time?_ Most importantly; _Why am I scared_? I was straining to comprehend everything I didn't even notice the curly blond shifting off his bike.

"Hey there, you still with us?" called out Marko as he waved his hand in front of my face breaking me away. _When did he even get that close to me_?

"I uh, yeah." Came out my lame reply. Officially breaking eye contact from David to look to the _boardwalk_ beyond them. The boardwalk, that's what it's called... "I didn't mean to stare. I just.." I trailed off.

"Nothing wrong with that. Just means you like us." Paul perked up again,"Say, wanna go for a ride, hot stuff?" he offered while tapping at the back of his seat in an inviting fashion, coaxing me, but something within me immediately told me to turn tail and run. To get as far away as possible.

"No, I.. was just going inside," with that I turned around and grabbed the door to open it.

"Suit yourself." came _his_ voice again, not missing a beat. Just as I pulled the door open they revved their bikes and took off. Whooping with excitement as they drove away. Done with our conversation as much as I am. At this point I practically want to sigh with relief now that I am out of, I guess, harms way but my body goes stiff before I can.

Before me is a scene of a normal lady talking to a normal guy. Just a simple scene but for some reason, it ignited the rest of my mind that so stubbornly was denying everything up until now. _Max and Lucy_. I internally chant as my eyes lowered to the ground near Max's legs on autopilot, knowing there would be a large white dog there and I was right. _That's_ _Thorn. Max's dog- no, hell hound_.

 _David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Max, Lucy, Michael, Sam, Star, Laddie, then Edgar and Allen; the Frog brothers_. _I know them all.._ It was like my head finally clicked into the right gear and I knew right then that this wasn't some crazy fantasy. This is all too surreal to be a dream. No, this was a movie; 'The Lost Boys' movie.

 _I'm in the fucking Lost Boys movie!? And I JUST spoke to THE vampires.  
_

"Can I help you, Miss?" a male's voice brought me back from my panic induced thoughts. I probably looked like I was having a heart attack at this point. "You okay?" It was Max. Raising my head, just realizing I was staring at the ground in front of the entrance like some loony, I looked at him. He was staring past Lucy who was also worried for me if the expression on her face meant anything- _she is such a motherly person_. Breaking eye contact I hurriedly shook my head and left the store, away from the head vampire and his prey.

While running past the horde of people I could hear the faint sound of the saxophone in the distance. Undoubtedly the concert that Star, Laddie, Michael, and Sam would be at and I ran for it. Gaping I came to a stop near the edge of the huge crowd to stare out into it, searching, and eventually, I caught the sight of Michael and Sam. Seeing them causing me to step forward into the crowd with the mindset to go up to them. _But then what_ , my mind inquired, questioning my motives and causing me to stop. _Are you going to spill out some nonsense about vampires and how they will inevitably get attacked? Probably succeeding in coming off as a crazy person and no doubt losing all chances of being helpful to them until they learned that what you said is true. But by then it would be too late_ , I told myself. _By then Michael would be a half vampire like Star and Laddie which sets everything in motion_.

I looked down at my converses feeling confused. _Then what is my purposes here if I can't prevent the fight and bloodshed?_

As I stood there pondering that over in a sort of daze, something I've been doing a lot lately and doubt will be stopping anytime soon, I felt a shift in the people near me. Then I noticed the flowing brown hair in my peripheral view as Star dragged Laddie right by me, her skirt close enough to bellow against my jeans. Then right on cue came Michael chasing her and Sam chasing him _AND I_ didn't stop them. Fate, if you believe in it, just lead them right to me and I watched them go. Instead of even joining in the chase I walked away. Stepping out of the crowd and back toward to beach that sat in the opposite direction of the Comic book store with the soon to be Vampire Hunters and where Star and Laddie will meet up with the Lost Boys.

 _Max has already met Lucy_ , I told myself, _Michael is already interested in Star and within minutes Sam will meet the Frog brothers_. Everything will be in motion and within a weeks timeframe, the battle will happen. _So what am I suppose to do? Fight with them?_ I walked as if on auto pilot only taking notice of when wood became sand and nothing else. _How can I even survive fighting against crazy powerful, eighties stylized, vampires let alone stay alive until then? Like, I have nowhere to stay._. Nowhere to live triggered a serious thought; money. My hands rush to the back pockets of my black skinny jeans, patting them down. No cell phone and no wallet there. Then my hands then rush to the tiny pockets of my black pleather cropped jacket, nothing.

 _I'm broke in an alternate reality. Fucking great..._

A loud rumble announced the Lost Boys most likely riding away from the boardwalk with Star and Laddie. On reflects, I turn to face the sound and watch the headlights of their bikes speeding on out from the distance as I stood on the beach, a new thought surfacing. _What if I help them instead? Prevent them from dying._. I would be lying to myself if I said I did not like the 'bad guys' of the movie. That a part of me had always imagined what it would be like if they survived the fight or hell, never fought in the first place. _Like, if Max and Lucy actually ended up together same with Michael and Star._ _What would have happened?_

 _That's fine and dandy but what if they kill you when you try this crazy idea_?

"I don't know and I won't know if I don't try," I answered my inner self verbally. "I'm here for a reason and maybe that's the reason. I mean, the Emerson survive in the movie as the vampires are slain. So they don't need me in this plot unless I'm here to save the vampires for a change." It sounds logical but this is coming from a person holding a conversation with themselves. So with that, I'm going to try to not to think too hard about _that_ fact but instead on how I am going to confront the people who can tear me from limb to limb with their bare hands.

 _Matter of fact what do they do after driving off?_ The night was still fresh with dawn hours away so why did they leave early, to begin with? _To hunt,_ I theorized. _But they would have to drive Laddie and Star back to Hudson's Bluff because I honestly doubt they tear people apart in front of the half-vampires_. A half vampire deliberately avoiding feeding and a child half vampire waiting until he's old enough to feed if he chooses to feed that is. Which good part on them because an eternal child of the night is not a good idea if Interview with a Vampire ever taught me anything.

Even though I've decided to do something now, a crazy something at that, I still have no idea where to start. _Like hell am I going to chase after them right now!_ _I'm just going to have to try tomorrow night. I know they will be back at the boardwalk but until then I need a place to stay_. I groan as I look around myself. Feeling oddly enough like a runaway which is super common for Santa Carla supposedly. _At least I'm fitting in I guess_.

Eventually, I decide to scout the area for a bench to sleep under. Under because I rather not be right in the open. Finally locating one not too deep into the festival grounds and not too far away from the beach, I claim it like some homeless person claims a curb. With that settled I take off my jacket and scrape the underside to get rid of spider webs before flapping it like a dusty rug (so I'm not snuggling spiders) then folding it into a makeshift pillow to use. It's chilly but at least I'm wearing my Disturbed sweater so my skin is not exposed as badly as it could be with the lack of my jacket. I crawl underneath and curl up, knees to my chest with my hands around my knees. The very first thing I want to do once I've settled in is to pull out my phone and scroll through the web, like a subconscious desire to do something that I have done for almost nine years of my life. Of course the lack of the phone stopping me along with the fact it hasn't even been _invented_ yet. Sighing I snuggled my face into my jacket with a frown.

 _This is going to be a long week. If I survive that long that is..._

..  
..

When I awoke the sun was up but my view was currently being shaded by a set of legs. Instead of crawling out like some weirdo and probably spooking the person, I decided to lay there till they left. Just quietly remembering my predicament and how I am going to fix it, letting it all set in once again. There is no 'how to' book manual for this but boy do I wish there was. A few minutes passed and the legs shifted, standing up, and slowly walked away. I took notice that it was a business guy holding a sleeping baby. _How cute_.

Officially freed from my own confinements I rolled out from beneath the bench, grabbing my jacket along the way, and stood up stretching. I had a slight creek in my neck but nothing major. Knowing this is a beach and a stationed theme park of sorts I knew there just had to be a public bathing, restroom thing, somewhere. So after fixing up my jacket, giving it a few shakes and smacks, I slipped it on and headed off to find it. It didn't take too terribly long until I stumbled across the place. I watched a few barbie like, what most would consider 80's babes, come out of the building chatting up a storm. _I'm so happy I don't look like them even if that is what is considered sexy right now,_ I thought to myself as I walked into the building. One stall was currently being used while another girl is dressing by the bench in the open, not ashamed to be practically naked while doing so. I mean 'we're all females here' being the mindset but I personally never liked showing off my body. Even if I'm considered ugly or not. It's just not my thing.

Without a towel and a dry set of clothes to change into I avoid showering, for now, and move on over to the sinks. There I surveyed my appearance and took note it was the same old me. As if I was plucked from my own world and tossed into this one though I guess I shouldn't have assumed that I would look any different. A pale complexion with a touch of freckles and a set of green eyes stared back at me as I looked into the foggy mirror. My long black hair cascading over my left shoulder like I normally have it. I took note of my semi-wrinkly but average, in my opinion, black apparel; Faux cropped leather jacket wrinkled from being balled up, a Disturbed long sleeve shirt underneath - the one where you can only make out the red eyes and grinning smile, my favorite pair of skinny jeans with the right knee ripped from wear-&-tare now slightly dusty from the sand, topped with abused high-top converses. They've looked well worn out for a year now I'm just sentimental and don't like buying a new pair until the soles of my current pair completely wear out.

 _I still don't know what I was doing before arriving here,_ I thought while staring at myself like it held the answer. Of course, it didn't. Pushing those thoughts away I pull off my hair-tie from around my wrist and tie my hair up in a high pony-tail causing my raven locks to only touch my shoulder blades now rather than my hips. I then proceeded to freshen up my appearance; Splash some water on my face, rub out some creases in my clothes, the works. So people wouldn't confuse me for some street rat though at this moment I am one pretty much...

 _It still feels weird to not have any identification or phone on me_. To be completely empty of said items that are normally always on a person.

Now ready to face the public once again I step outside and into the afternoon sun. Having a few hours to spare before I track down some predators and convince them I'm of some use to them before they rip me apart like their prey. Now I like the Lost Boys, I really do, but that does not mean that I am unaware of just how vicious they can really be. We've all seen the movie. I know well enough what they are capable of which really only makes me second guess my motives more. _I honestly think I may be nuts for this_. With that in mind, I stepped off to the boardwalk where the active shops are to quite possible snag me a meal so I'm not some woozy girl when I approach them later. Sadly I'm not a pick-pocket kind of person so I'm left with the grab and run tactic. _Yay_..

Thirty minutes later and I'm fishing out a french loaf of bread from my jacket as I sit on the same bench I slept under. Removing its wrappings I dig in, breaking a piece and tossing it into my mouth over and over, as I watch a verity of people walk by. Now that it's daylight there are not as many punky-goth-looking people roaming about I've come to notice. Which I guess I pretty much fit under that title at the moment with how I am dressed. I honestly don't mind as long as people don't try to start trouble with me for I have enough on my plate as it is. As if on cue, like the universe is planning against me, a group of guys glance in my way and stop in their late afternoon walk. Instead of continuing on their way to who knows where they strut up to my bench like they own the place and eyeball me like I'm a piece of candy. I can't honestly tell if they are just average guys or apart of a gang but their sleeveless denim jackets, basically stating _I'm a rebellious bad boy_ , and wacky hair styles tell me they are 'trouble makers' regardless. I do note it is not Greg but apart of me still has a feeling that this group may still have ties with the Surf Nazis in some way.

"Can I help you, boys?" I question with a bored tone, breaking the creepy silence since they didn't. I'm not phased by their looks or attitude as I pop another piece of bread into my mouth. The one in front, the one I'd assume to be the leader of this squad, pushes up his sunglasses to rest on the top of his head before speaking.

"Hm, I'm sure you can, girly." his gray eyes scan me freely now and I can already tell I'm not going to like this guy,"Say I haven't seen you around before. Nice style you have going on, pretty fresh." _Fresh? Man, the 80's is full of weird phrases_.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I'm going to assume you are not from around here."He said before chuckling, finding himself funny. _Boy, you have no idea just how 'not around here' I am,_ I couldn't help but silently chime in. I didn't laugh though in fact, I felt pretty awkward talking with them and I think he took notice of that because he decided to continue the conversation while easing in closer to me. "So what's your name sweet cheeks?"

"Not 'sweet cheeks', I can tell you that," I responded with no enthusiasms while scooting to the edge of the bench, getting ready to leave. One of his boys came forward to block that escape route as if he could tell I was done here. My eyes followed another member, the biggest of them all, as he stalked past me to stand behind the bench. It felt like this was rehearsed or something. That left three in front of me and one behind me and I really don't like being cornered. My bored tone shifted to annoyed "Look, I'm not in the mood. I've had a rough night. So if you'd so kindly do me a solid and _fuck off_ , I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, I feisty one. I think I like her, boss. Could be the perfect _date_ for tonight." Spoke the practically bald guy to the leaders left. He had hair but it was very thin and short, styled like a mohawk but so short you almost couldn't count it as a one, in fact, it was more like a streak of hair. _I think I'll call him baldy for now anyways_.

"Sorry girly," the leader faked a frown,"I'm all out of 'solids' to give. Gave my last one to my buddy Joey here." He tapped the one so called Joey on the shoulder, the man that stood on his right. I took a deep breath and sighed at all this. I just didn't want to be in this moment anymore. _Why couldn't they just leave me alone? It's not hard_.

A deep chuckle sounded off behind me,"Ah' I think you rendered her speechless." I scoffed at that. Not wanting to play their little game.

"Just leave me alone." My voice was demanding, straight to the point. I've been in a few fights and know how to handle myself but I knew I was outnumbered here. That if a scuffle was to start that I wouldn't come out on top. My best chance was to make my bark loud enough to frighten them away or somehow make a run for it.

I watched with distaste as the leader eased even closer to me, bending at his waist to be at eye level. "Can't do that," _God his breath stinks,_ "You have something that _we,_ " he made a point to gesture to his pals." want."

"And what exactly is that _something_?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure that out, _sweet cheeks_." My eyes narrow as I openly frown in disgust at them. _Fucking pigs_...

"If you think that I'm just going to bow down to you like some loyal cunt you have another thing coming."

"Well, I think you're going to do just what I say you are going to do." Retorted the boss man and with that, I quickly smashed what was left of my meal into his face before shoving him away. Taking this opportunity to jump off the bench before big-guy behind me could grab me. Baldy made a move to grapple me and I ducked out of his reach before bouncing back and decking him square in the face causing him to stumble back just like his leader. With an opening, I ran for it. The Joey guy hot on my heels. I faintly heard something along the line of 'that stupid bitch!' and couldn't help but smile at that. _My official first day here and I've already made enemies with the Surf Nazis, how lovely_.

I bounced around the crowd of people as I pushed deeper into the festival grounds, heading for the carnival-like stands and rides. I never looked back as I ducked around to the back of the shops that are lined up and jump over the railings to the sand. Dropping down and pressing firmly up against the wall in a crouched position. I could hear the sound of their shoes slapping against the wood as they ran by. Not stopping once to check over the railing. As the sound of their stomping faded away I eased myself into a sitting position, using the tiny bit of concrete wall to lean against. _That was close_. I could of easily just been a part of a gang brawl, on the positive side. On the negative side, I could have been apart of something disgustingly unwelcoming. _Why the hell did they even single me out I don't know.._ but I plan to avoid them nonetheless.

I sat there until the sun set.

..  
..

With a new night comes a new danger. Tonight would be _the night_ that Michael chases the Lost Boys off to Hudson's Bluff like a love sick pup. To be fair I've never understood why he continues to go after Star after realizing that David is around. If I was him I would have assumed that Star was with David, with how he acts around her, then left the entire thing alone. _But I gotta' give it to the guy for trying so hard for her, I guess_. Rising off the ground I give my butt a pat and pull myself up over the railing. Successfully receiving some weird looks by a worker who was chilling in the back taking a break. I gave him a small wave before wondering off to the main part of the boardwalk. _Damn this place becomes crowded so fast,_ I internally groan as I am forced to glide through a mass of bodies. Bumping shoulders ever so often.

Thirty minutes to an hour passes and I'm back at the railing overlooking the beach and ocean but this time not behind the vendors but instead near the stairs. I look defeated as I rest my body on the metal with boredom while taking the last bite out of an apple I managed to snag while walking around, throwing the core into a nearby trash can. _I thought they'd be here by now. I wonder what's taking them so long_. As if on cue a roar of motorcycles rumbled in the distance, slowly becoming louder, to the point I could see headlights on the outskirts of the beach. They rode up to the boardwalk with such ease even though they were driving on shifty sand, something I assume would be difficult to drive on really. I continue to watch them like a weirdo as they boarded their bikes onto the platform from the far end. They stopped a few yards away from the spot that I was leaning on to let Star slip off Davids bike, Laddie off of Dwayne's, and roam away. I didn't move from my spot though despite them being _right_ there. _Oh, com'on legs, we've been waiting for them practically all day, just move,_ I try to coax my body to move as I look back at the railing I am leaning on.

The thudding sound of boots against wood broke through my pep-talk and by just using my peripherals I could make out the Lost Boys walking in my direction. A part of me hoped they would walk on by to some other destination. Another part of me told me they were walking up to me and I couldn't tell if I was happy or scared about it all. I kept my eyes on the sand and ocean as I listened to David and his boys stop around me. Marko leaning against the railing to my left while Paul took up my right side. Leaving David and Dwayne behind me.

Paul spoke up first. "Well, isn't it hot stuff from yesterday?" this caused Marko to chuckle behind his hand. I stood up straight and turned around to face them as a whole, my back now against the bars, with a smile on my face. Secretly hoping that it didn't look as strained as it felt.

"I didn't expect to see you guys so soon." I lied. "Do you come here every night?" David shifted causing me to peer up at him directly instead of at everyone. He smirked when our eyes me before talking, ignoring my question entirely.

"Someone seems more confident with herself then last night." I broke eye contact with him not feeling fearless enough to keep it in this situation.

I gave a shrug."Maybe, maybe not." Then I turned back around and slid through the bars to land on the sand. Pivoting around I look up at the guys to see them against the railing looking down at me, taller due to the lifted platform of concrete. From this perceptive, they felt more dangerous than on an even ground. _You got this, don't panic,_ I reassured myself before motioning them to follow with my hand.

"Com'on boys, join me on the beach for an evening stroll?" Paul and Marko almost immediately jumped the railing with the grace of a cat at the smirk that David gave. I knew that was a subtle sign of him giving them the go ahead. And I knew that they saw me as easy prey right now.. like a mouse to a cat. A mouse leading itself to a dead end for them. _As long as I don't go too far from the boardwalk and out of the eyesight of people I shouldn't be in too much danger,_ I told myself. _Right_? Let's hope so...

David fluidly lands in front me quickly followed by Dwayne and within seconds they were information; David in the middle with his boys flanking him. It was almost uneasy to watch from just knowing what they are and what they are probably thinking. Trying to hold back my uncertainty and fear I turn back around to the beach, bravely turning my back on them, and started my walk to the shore past a few beach pedestrians. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to see if they were following because I just knew they were. After few yards into our walk, when I've successfully put distance between us and the boardwalk, Paul eased up to my right with Marko on my left just like earlier when we were leaning on the bars.

"So what's your name?" Asked Marko this time. His young innocent like behavior practically rolling off him but I knew better. Past that angelic like disguise, he was vicious just like the rest of them.

"Jacklynn but call me Jackie." I surprisingly spoke with confidence despite my body wanting to disobey me and run away at this point. I'm generally surprised that my heart isn't trying to escape my chest either. My feet stops short of the rushing water and I turned around to face the vampires, telling myself that it's time, _no backing out._ "And you are Marko." His once smiling face fell as he tilted his head. Probably caught off guard. I leaned my head to, now, my left and continued. "You are Paul." My eyes made contact with Dwayne next. "Dwayne. And," A very deadpanned David fell into my view. "you are David." I could see him thinking this through behind those eyes of his.

 _Oh fuck.. oh fuck..._

"I know we are famous here but I didn't think our names would spread to newcomers that quickly." Came his smooth reply as he plucked a cigarette from behind his ear after fishing out a lighter nonchalantly. He placed the stick in his mouth and lit it up, inhaling. _Fuck me! They didn't get it._. My next words were on the tip of my tongue, wanting to defy him of what he so thought to be correct, but I didn't know if they'd end my life or not for it. _I'm playing a dangerous game as it is,_ I told myself. _For fuck's sake_ , _I am already talking to them so._. _No turning back_ , I repeated to myself. So with a shake of my head, I gave it a tilt with curiosity, similar to Markos, as another way to approach this came to me. All their eyes watching me closely.

"Can I bum a cig off you?" I didn't really smoke but I knew how to handle one since it wasn't my first. David pulled out his pack from his inner jacket pocket and handed me one and I leaned forward as his flick the lighter, inhaling till the end burned the color of amber. Leaning back I exhaled while staring him directly in the eye. "You know, it must be nice to be able to smoke and know you won't get cancer. " I took another hit again,"What with your body being able to regenerate." I exhaled, the smoke ghosting over his features. Now that got them, I could tell, as the atmosphere shifted along with their demeanor. Playing pretend was over now.

His movement was so quick that I had no time to understand the situation until my feet no longer touched the ground and my breathing was cut off. Both our cigarettes now on the grainy ground forgotten. On instinct, my hands rushed up to grab Davids forearm to maybe fight him off, what little training I've had in self-defense kicking in. _As if that would do me any good_. Instead, I just grabbed at the fabric tightly as my face scrunched up with pain, knowing full well that fighting was futile. In a matter of seconds, I could feel him against my ear, his cold breath hissing at the bare skin there, but I did not open my eyes.

"You better tell me how you know so much, _human_." he practically spat the last bit. "And it better be good, your _life_ depends on it." he then released me and I fell flat on my ass, coughing. Paul, Marko, and the ever silent Dwayne made no move to attack me but they did circle me in, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

It never occurred to me just exactly what I would tell them and how I would tell them anything. _Hey guys your characters in a movie that you're about to die in and I want to save you._ Oh, yeah I can _really_ see that going over well. _So now what?_ I mentally ask myself a _s_ I sit here at death's door panicking.

"Well?" David demanded, his voice an octave deeper than normal, deadly. _I'll just have to do the next best thing to the truth,_ I reasoned with myself. Finally ready I took a deep breath and looked him straight in his pale blue piercing eyes and lied.

"I can see things like the future. I know your fate," My fingers pointing at him then scanning at all of them in a wide sweep," and I can promise you that without me you and your brothers will die at the end of this week."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **ALRIGHT! End of chapter one, hell yeah! This is the first chapter to this potentially chaotic story. Please leave a review! Tell me if you want me to continue this story So I know this is of interest to people/etc/etc. Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who left me some feedback, you guys are amazing, and to those who also clicked the "next chapter" button! I hope you continue to like this story despite it being more on the fun chaotic side. Reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER TWO:** THAT COULD OF GONE BETTER..|

 _"Everyone lives with the sins they've committed."_

* * *

I sat there, my head leaning back so I could look at them all straight on, with determination in my eyes after spilling out a semi-lie. I mean I do know their future and they will die if I don't do something about it or if they kill me so it was not a _full on_ lie. The Lost Boys mainly stared at me with a look of anger yet curiosity and something else I could not put a name to, _uncertainty_ maybe. Since David had yet to signal the killing spree I took that as I sign that he and the boys were at least thinking about the possibility. So I seized their moment of silence to stand up and dust my butt off of wet sand. That movement triggered the conversation.

"Psychic huh?" David finally spoke. His voice sounded like he was testing out the word with a slight disbelief. Disbelief in that I am one or disbelief that they exist entirely I could not tell.

"Didn't think psychic even existed, man." Tossed in Paul while giving David a side glance before eyeing me again. _I guess he too cannot tell which way David is willing to take this_.

"Yeah, thought they only existed in movies." Spoke up Marko but some how he still having that relaxed humor in his voice. _He and Paul are always the 'goofing around' type after all so I guess that's to be expected_.

I wanted to snort at their comments though because of the simple fact that I have what I only believed to be a movie, no they are characters in a movie, standing before me using the 'only in movies' phrase. _How ironic_. I glanced over to Dwayne the only one that had yet to say anything. The silent Native American stared holes into me as if trying to read my motives, calculating my honesty, and I don't think he trusts me at all. Though we made eye contact he still didn't say any comments, didn't even look at David for confirmation, nope. Just stared. I gave an audible sigh of exaggerated frustration.

"Seriously?"I started with."You guys are vampires yet you don't think psychics are real?" I felt it was a good question even if I'm not _technically_ one. David smirked at that before leaning in close to me. Having to bend slightly due to our height differences since I stand on the shorter scale of most grown women. Then spoke with a sadistic-upbeat voice, those blue eyes analyzing my response.

" _We_ can prove we are vampires. Can _you_ prove you are a Psychic?" I could just feel the second meaning behind those words and I knew what he was doing; testing me. He could prove to me with no effort at all and rip me to shreds. _But how can I prove my so called gift to them?_ I decided to take his challenge head on, returning the smirk.

"For one I don't need proof of you guys being vampires. I know you are."I began with full on certainty in my voice."The moment I saw you guys outside of Video Max I just knew." I glanced at them all while crossing my arms over my chest, trying not to shift under their gazes, but appear confident."I had a vision of the future at that moment which kinda takes over my motor functions. So when I come back to my senses I'm just spacing out, looking stupid." Which I did look stupid to them, most likely, that night at Video Max's store. I also did see _something_ at that moment, I just don't know what that something was entire.

Paul tapped his chin as if he was thinking. "So, that's why you were staring at us." He then grinned at me."And here I thought you just found us attractive."

"Yeah, basically."I ignored the 'we're attractive' bit."But I honestly didn't mean to stare." I answered truthfully.

"Also why she didn't get on the bike with you, Pauly." Marko gave him a playful jab with his elbow, seeming to act like this was all normal. _But I guess when you've been alive for awhile, killing people left and right with no remorse, you just find either life to be interesting or dull._ I thought to myself while watching the two somehow find a moment to play fight with each other. _I mean,_ m _y life is the one on the line, not theirs so why should they fret? Because and if they felt I was a threat they'd just end me right here with no hard feelings, life just sucks, sorta vibe_.

"Oh shut it, how was I suppose to know?" Is the last bit of Pauls 'come back' that I could hear before David spoke up again. Cutting off their fun and drawing everyone's attention back to him. Though Max is the head honcho there is no doubt in mine or their minds that David is the Leader of this group. _He practically radiates with it_.

"I want proof." It was a simple demand. One that held zero wiggle room to argue. _Fine, I can do this.. I think._

"Alright sure, that's easy," I spoke with confidence but I knew deep down that this may actually be difficult to manage. In fact, what would stop them from still killing me? I could give them proof and they could still take my life thinking they can handle whatever comes their way. _I actually wouldn't put it against them to do that,_ I thought with a mental frown.

"Well?" David spoke with what sounded like boredom as he fished out a new cigarette, the previous one now trashed by the wet sand.

"Just give me a moment," I grumbled back to his lack of patience.

I watched him go through the motion to lit his cigarette and smoke it as my mind flipped through the different ideas that may work in my favor. While standing there I could feel the ocean breeze brush by me as the water reached in vain to lap at my feet. _I could tell him of his future actions but how much of those actions are spontaneous and have yet to be thought of?_ Smoke blew across my face and I fanned it away subconsciously as I continued to think. _I could mention Star and Michael and how he plans to ride off with her tonight but is intervened by them. Hell, I could just mention all the information I have about Max and his goal to woo Lucy into being his undead wife but will words beat actions?_ I waged my options. _No, actions tend to win over words._ It was another wave of smoke in my face before I physically sighed. _I'll do both if I have to_.

"Look, I'm a complete stranger to Santa Carla, I get that. A complete stranger that somehow magically knows what and who you all are including Max." I could see them tense at the mention of their Sire. "I'm not hear as a threat though," I felt I should mention that because of their stiff postures. "Quite the opposite but I'm not sure how I can prove myself when I'm not entirely sure how much has already been set in stone. I mean," I trailed off with my face scrunched up due to me trying to word this properly. "At this moment I've seen you and your brothers stop Michael from driving off with Star in which you egg on Michael to follow you back to the sunken hotel." I paced around David and motioned back toward the boardwalk while still looking at them all. "Which that happens any moment from now. Once there you plan to let him drink from the ' _wine_ ' bottle." I made sure to place emphasis on wine. "Which is fine and dandy, I could care less, but that's technically what kicks starts all this into you all dying in the end."

"Though I must admit that Max's plan to have the entire Emerson family changed into vampires is also lethal." I nonchalantly shrug out the last part then I made sure to glance at them all afterward. "Do you see my point? The future is never solid and can be altered. I don't know how much of that is already in motion but it's what I have seen so far and I am here to change that."

"Why?" My head turned to stare at Dwayne, startled by him. He had finally spoken to me and it just had to be related to questioning my motives.

"Why?" I lamely repeated."I.. I don't know. I wouldn't have these 'visions' if I am not meant to do something about them, though, right?"I broke eye contact and looked past them to the ocean. "If you are meant to die then I wouldn't be here having these visions because the Emersons win, no doubt about it. I only see these things to help prevent them." _All this trying to explain myself is starting to give me a headache_."I mean, just because you are vampires does not mean you should be killed for what you are and what you have to do to survive. At least in my opinion." It was quiet after that and I couldn't help but shift my feet while placing my hands in my jacket pockets, half expecting to be attacked any minute.

"You're a strange girl, you know that?" Spoke up Paul as he stepped over to me. "We've slaughtered many innocent people but I bet you know that." I gave a nod and with that, he placed his arm around my shoulders. "Despite that, you wish to 'save' us but you know what?" I glanced up at him seeing his grin on his face, my heart beating hard. Not because a decent looking rocker from the 80's had their arm around me but because my life was now in the arms of a vampire- physically.

"What?"

"I believe in you." He then looked over at his brother,"Do you believe in her Marko?" My eyes followed to the curly blonde, a grin similar to the Cheshire cat plastered on his face.

"Yeah Paul, I agree. I think she's the real deal." It felt odd but their words were actually comforting.

"We will see." David walked past me and Paul with a cold expression. "Until then you will not leave my sight."The upbeat, some-what positive, moment officially over.

Paul didn't move his arms from around my shoulders until we reached the boardwalk and that was only so he could climb onto his bike like the others. I didn't hop on right away like I most likely should of but instead stood there awkwardly in a trance like a state. _With my presence in the story line I know I am altering it as its happening, I'm am an additional chest piece in this game_. What I know is suppose to happen may not even happen and it worried me a little. I chose this decision because I felt safe with the fact I understand what was to come but now I'm unsure of the future. _Man, I've been thinking a lot lately_.

"Gonna hop on, hot stuff?" Paul gave a pat to his seat just like he did yesterday. My stomach wanted to flip because it knew of the danger yet I've tied my fate to them. _David himself pretty much said so_. With that thought, I glanced at David and took notice that he was scanning the crowd before placing my hand on Pauls' shoulder and easing on behind him with fluid practice. Motorcycles were not something new in my life because I previously owned one; A 2013 Suzuki Boulevard S40. My cousins are also really into dirt bikes, which got me started on bikes, and not to mention that my uncle used to build them. So riding or driving a motorcycle was not new. It was the fact I knew how crazy _they_ drive.

"Star and Michael," I spoke up knowing that was what he was searching for. Pointing at the crowd to our left just on time to see them slip out of the mass of bodies and heading for Michaels bike. "Are we still going through with taking him to Hudson'Bluff?" I openly asked though I'm sure David knew it was mostly directed at him but despite that I received no answer. Instead he took a final drag of his cigarette then gave a signal and we all rode out to meet the two just as Star was about to slip on behind Michael. I'll admit, it felt weird to watch this scene from such an upfront and personal view. I knew what David was about to say because I've heard it multiple times when I used to watch the movie almost religiously. So I leaned forward to Pauls left ear and whispered the words just as David said them.

" _Where are you going, Star?_ " It was merely a whisper but I felt David heard me. I could hear Marko trying to hold back a chuckle to our right. I continued anyways and spoke along with Star.

" _For a ride. This is Michael_." I watched as they awkwardly stared at each other before Michael tried to coax her onto his bike.

" _Star._ " The awkward staring continued until the point that she finally stepped away from Michael and up to David to board his bike. I leaned away from Paul's ear even though I knew more dialogue was coming but I think I am secretly hoping it would change now that David knew what his actions would lead them. Paul laughed and leaned back toward me and I couldn't tell if he was laughing because David won or because I was whispering to him.

"You didn't have to stop." He winked at me over his shoulder. "I think I was enjoying that." I just wiggled my nose at him before leaning toward his ear again, with his head tilted over his shoulder we made eye contact, just when David began speaking again.

" _You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?_ " This time I knew that all the boys must have heard me recite Davids words because even Dwayne looked at me. I just wished I was wrong and that he would have said something else. With that, I zipped up my jacket and leaned back to wrap my arms around Paul securely. _Maybe I still know my future after all._

"I can't beat your bike." Came Michaels reply. He knew his practically handy down, Honda XL 250, could not out race theirs. _But yet, he'll still try_.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David rived his bike and we were off. Easing down the boardwalk with most of the boys whooping and hollowing and when we reached the bottom of the stairs I knew they would kick it up a notch so I held on even tighter. Sure enough, we were off, speeding down the beach, and heading to the outskirts in a weaving, howling, mess.

Throughout the race to the woods I allowed myself to relax and lean back just a little, not enough to removing my arms from Pauls waist, but enough that my head could relax back so the wind could whip around my body some. I even let out a few excited howls myself which earned me a chuckle from Paul. _Paul_ , I thought about him, _he's a nice guy. I didn't expect him or Marko to jump to my side like they did,_ but to be fair I didn't know what to expect. _And David is my bad boy crush of this movie but he has Star and quite frankly he appears to dislike me._ I mentally frown as I lean closer to Paul and closed my eyes since we finally reached the woods. I could feel the jumps, the twist and turns, till we were engulfed in fog which meant we were close to the point. Even though I know that Star dislikes David to a certain point and that she plans to, well basically, use Michael to magical fix her and Laddies situation I also knew that David wants to use Michael as her first kill. To analyze that I feel that David secretly hopes that when she turns fully that she'll understand the way they live more and love him, or show interest, in him like she did before becoming a half-vampire. _Honestly I just hope he doesn't offer the damn bottle to Michael_.

I felt Paul slow down and knew they were giving David and Michael their moment up ahead so I relaxed my hold on Paul and looked over his shoulder to peer ahead with my poor human eyes. A mere minute or so passed and we eased up to a fallen Michael hugging the edge of the cliff with clear intentions to fist fight David. Of course as soon as he shot up and punched David the rest of the Lost Boys rushed to stop him and I stood back sitting on the bike. I openly frown at their actions, still upset that David is allowing this to happen despite my warning. Sliding off the bike I made my way to the entrance of their beloved cave and grabbed the lit torch that I knew one of the lost boys would have grabbed regardless and decided to adventure in without them. I just reached the bottom step of rocky slope when I heard them begin to enter. I lit the barrel next to the steps before outstretching the hand holding the torch to the closest Lost Boy who so happen to be Dwayne. He took it without question and started lighting up the place. I made a turn to my right and grabbed the stereo, Pauls Rock-Box as he calls it, just as he asked for Laddie to get it. Laddie stopped and stared at me and I gave him a soft smile before handing it to him. I was going to hand it straight off to Paul but the boy seemed happy to be useful so I didn't want to take that away from him.

At this point David started up his speech about the place as I made my way around, taking in everything in as if it was the first time seeing the place. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago." I decided to take a seat near him as he paced around talking, walking right next to me on my perch on the fountain-like-chandelier.

"Yeah, _too bad they built it on a fault._ " I chimed in along with him, looking directly at him as he sharply looked at me. He gave me cool glare while I just smiled. He knew I just took the words right out of his mouth but instead of missing a beat he just turned away and continued.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header." Right when he slapped his hands I was almost tempted to do the same but did not instead I made eye contact with Marko who was stifling a laugh behind his hand once again, the other hand busy holding a pigeon. I just gave him a smile with a shrug. So far the entire scene before me was a straight up representation of the movie and I knew what was to happen. I watched as Marko went off to get food, I watched as Paul handed over the joint to David who handed it to Michael, and I watched as David settled down in his wheelchair-throne. I felt frustrated with them. Confused even. I just don't understand why David is still planning to let Michael drink Max's blood.

Movement to my left caught my attention; Star. Our eyes met and for some reason I felt a touch of anger toward her as she stood out of the way basically hugging herself. She knew what David may do, she knew that Michael is at least in some danger, yet she stands there. _You're no better_ , whispered my thoughts, poking my emotions more. _You are just sitting there just watching as well._ I mentally sighed at that, _No I told them already. It's not my fault that David is still going through with it_. I continued to argue with myself. _It's not like I have the ability to stop it other than what I've already tried to do. I'm just human._ My inner words seemed to echo at that resolve. _I am just human, right?_ I'm not sure anymore what with me suddenly showing up in a movie. _A normal person can't do that, right?_ So many questions that I have no idea where to get the answers for. My life is officially chaotic. _No shit, Sherlock._ I decided to leave it at that and stood up to make my way over to Star who in return stood there eyeballing me. I eased in closer, slowly, to her right ear and whispered. We are in a cave so practically anything is audible so I'm trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Why Star? Why did you drag Michael into this?" I leaned away to stare into her brown eyes and her mouth opened but then closed. It opened again but instead of speaking her eyes shifted to glance behind me. I felt arms snake around my torso before I even heard the guy approach so on instinct my body tensed up. Then I felt a chin casually position itself on my left shoulder. I knew it was one of the vampires and having one of them so close to me, so close to my neck, made me uneasy. I tried to glance to see who it was.

"Star, this is Jackie." My movement stopped. It was David. His voice loud and clear right next to my left ear. I stood there motionless as Star looked at me. Oddly there was no jealousy, I noted, nor anger toward David practically embracing me. All I could see was confusion and fear. Star, like most of the time I've seen her in the movie, is afraid and just trying to find away out of the hole she dug herself into but, thanks to that impulse of hers, she will drag Michael along with her.

"Nice to meet you Star," I said with ease as I placed my hand above David's arms and gave it a pat while attempting to pull away. He took the silent request and released his hold on me. I stepped away and straighten my attire, leaving my jacket zipped because it was slightly cold in the sunken hotel. "I was just asking Star why she thinks stringing Michael along with her is such a good idea. " I spoke honestly.

"Oh?" David raised his eyebrow at that then turned his cool gaze back to Star. _I guess he too is curious about that_. She looked, even more, frighten by being put on the spot. I was wondering where or what Michael was doing at this moment. In the movie, David never seems to leave his eyes off the guy but as I glance over my shoulder I see that Michael is being distracted by Paul. "Why don't you tell us, Star?" Hearing David question her brought me back to looking at Star. Then, surprisingly, her scared eyes shifted to anger as they landed straight on me. _She's going to avoid the question at all cost, isn't she?_

"Who is she? Why is she down here?" I stood there as she pointed her finger at me with a look of disappointment no doubt on my face. To be honest, I never liked or disliked Star as a character but she is slowly giving me reasons to start disliking her.

"I already told you who she is," David spoke back with an air of ease around him, not affected by Stars current outburst. "And she is here because I said so." His eyes fell onto mine, daring me to say otherwise. I sighed as I cut eye contact and decided to fiddle with my hair, tugging it out of its ponytail.

"He speaks the truth. Maybe something you ought to try and do Star." With that, I turned away just as my raven black hair was lit free to cascade down my back. On habit, I reached for the thick locks and pulled it over my left shoulder. I walked away while deciding to finger comb my hair with an air of indifference around me. At that moment Marko made his entrance caring a huge coca-cola box filled to the brim with smaller Chinese take-out containers.

"Chinese. Good choice." Approved David as he grabbed a box on his way over to his wheelchair-throne. Marko glanced at me then back at David then back at me with full on curiosity. I gave him another shrug so with that he tossed me a take-out box that I barely caught, causing most of the boys to laugh. With all the food basically distributed the scene shifted back into motion. "Guest first."

"No thanks."

I rolled my eyes as I open my box of noodles and dived my chopsticks in, slurping up the noodles quietly as they continued their conversation up to the point that Michael dropped his rice. The room ignited in laughter and I couldn't help but feel that he just wasted good rice. My 'don't waste food' mentality grumbling at me. David chuckled and looked at me as I ate my noodles then I felt more eyes on me. Michael's eyes.

"Hows those worms, Jackie?"Practically chuckled out David with that smug smirk gracing his lips. I decided to avoid looking at my food but kept my eyes locked with Davids, knowing what I'd expect to see, instead I shoved the chopsticks into my mouth just as Michael called out for me not to. Oddly I could feel the slimy substance along with the effect of biting down on something not flat like noodles but whole and meaty. I fought back the urge to spit it out knowing it was all a mental game to David, one that I will win, so I swallowed it and gave my best smile.

"Very good. Worms can be very nutritious, you know." That caused all of the Lost Boys to laugh once again and Michael to look at me like I grew two heads. I looked down and noted that it was just noodles in my box and stirred it some as my stomach settled down. David appeared to be amused by my actions at least before turning back to the main guest to torture him some more.

"Relax Michael, they're only noodles." Micheal didn't believe him though and stood up to stalk toward me and grab my box from my hand kinda rudely. I just looked at him with a 'really?' expression as he eyed my box but I could tell that he was questioning his own sanity which made me feel a little bad for the guy.

"Nice worms." Paul chuckled out as he ate his own take-out. Then cue in Star standing up and approaching the group with unease.

"That's enough. Just leave him alone." I tilted my head, catching the slight difference in her words, bolder then what she should have been. I noticed David watching me closely as my eyes watched Star.

"Chill out, girl." Paul retorted back half heartily with a grin on his face, his normal phrase.

Right at this moment David would usher Marko to his side to tell him to get the bottle but a minute passed and Marko didn't budge. Instead David continued to stare at me before ushering me over with a simple hand gesture. Marko and Paul wolf whistled as I stood up and made my way over to him, feeling Michaels eyes on my body. Taking up the role that Marko should be doing I bend down for David to whisper in my right ear. I could feel his cool breath wisp past my ear as he gave me the command to get the bottle. _But why me?_ I quickly questioned it. _Is he making this decision more personal? Testing to see if I will defy him?_ My jaw clenched as I stood up letting blue met green with something of a dancing curiosity in them, challenging. I blinked and broke the connection to walk away up to the table I knew the bottle was hiding in. My body a tad rigid by as all their eyes watching me while I bent down to push aside a book to reveal the bottle and stand back up with it. I held it with both hands because of the size of it while walking back over to David.

"I seriously don't question her ability now." Expressed Paul to Marko as I walked past them, everyone's eyes trained on me.

"Yeah, she pretty much walks around the place like she lives here." Marko countered while considering me with more interest than before. My eyes made contact with Dwayne and he actually gave me a nod, no longer questioning me but actually believing me now, at least that was what I got out of the small interaction. _I guess that's a positive bonus_. I still couldn't shake the feeling of me being the one doing this..

I handed over the bottle to David a tad reluctantly, his gloved hands purposely brushing against mine, before stepping back. Star shouldered past me with a worried frown on her face which I returned with a look of 'I tried to tell you' but she just scowled at me before stepping up to Michaels side. I knew that she wouldn't stop Michael from drinking Max's blood though. That she will just lamely stand there shifting around but make no physical effort to stop him. I heard something similar to a satisfied purr beside me and glance down to see David opening his eyes to look at Michael after taking a swig from the bottle. I silently wondered if he got some type of power trip by tasting the head vampires blood. I knew any moment now that he'd lean forward to offer the bottle to Michael which made me want to take action and stop it. _This is your chance_ , my inner voice enticed me but my body made no movement. That's when I realized why, _I'm scared to defy David_. So just like Star I am afraid to actual do something. _No, I will not be as weak as her._

Taking a brave breath I leaned around David from behind him, arms around his neck as I casually reach his left ear, and whisper. "Really think hard about this, David. I know you want Michael to be Stars first kill but she doesn't kill him." I made eye contact with Star as I quietly spoke."She doesn't have it in her, I promise you." David did not respond right away appearing to actual consider my words but just when I thought I won over his favor he shrugs off my arms and leans forward.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us."

At this point, I want to explode. _What the hell is his issue? Why is he so against my warnings? I've given them verbal and physical proof that what I said to them is true. So why?_ I raged silently as I watched David stretch out his hand to offer the bottle to Michael. To the fucking idiot thinking this is some gang imitation of some sort. _No, not like this_. With determination, I stepped around David and grab the bottle just when Michael was about to and boldly glare at him. I didn't look at David for the fear of the rage that is no doubly written on his face. Instead, I shoved a finger into Michael's chest with enough force for him to fumble back a little toward Star.

"Look here, you don't know what the hell you are getting into. You won't be able to handle being _one of them_ , no you are going to pussyfoot around and try to run off with Miss scaredy cat behind you and she's going to use you, Michael." I practically growl out as I step even closer to him with the bottle between us,"but if you think you can seriously man up and actual take action of your own choices instead of run from them then here." I thrust the bottle at his chest before crossing my arms. "It's your choice. A choice I won't make for you but be ready to play the game." He gawked at me. Probably completely confused by my actions and words and I couldn't help but smirk at his speechless expression. I just stood up to David and was able to accomplish a hell of a lot more than Star- It felt like a power trip.

I gave a tap to the bottle to draw his eyes to it before stepping away. I was only able to take just a step back before I felt a tug. It broke my balance causing me to topple backward and down right onto Davids lap. His arms tighten around my frame automatically with more force than necessary so I knew that he was mad at me.

" _You're playing_ the game pretty dangerously, girl." I swallowed at his words but I didn't turn to look at him instead I watched Michael lift the bottle to his lips and take a swig. Stars warning that it is blood falling on deaf ears.

"Doesn't matter. You're still getting your way it appears." David's chest rumbled slightly against my back as his lips ghost around the skin of my neck.

" _It appears so._ "

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Holy hell, no matter what Jackie did David was determined to do the opposite. What a Jackass, no? Anyways! There you have it, Michael is still going to be a half-vampire so there is still a chance that the battle and bloodshed may happen. Please leave a review! Tell me what you think about this so far and feel free to throw concept ideas at me. I love to hear feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are amazing for leaving all the awesome feedback! Also, to those who clicked the "next chapter" button! Don't ever stop being awesome! I hope you continue to like this story despite it being more on the fun chaotic side. Reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated! Have something to suggest/recommend then please PM~

 **Readers Note** : I'm going to try and update this story once a week (Fri/Sat), no promises, but that's what I aim to do. There may be updates earlier or later depending on the flow. I also don't know how long this story will be as chapter length goes. At this moment I am envisioning 10 as a minimal, 15 as the most possible, and maybe 20 chapters at the maximum but we will see.

* * *

 **|CHAPTER THREE:** THE THEN AND THE NOW|

 _"That's just the way it is. Change is inevitable. Instead of resisting it, you're better served simple going with the flow_. _"_

* * *

The rest of the time in the cave played out in sync to the movie. I rode around in the wheelchair-throne, on Davids lap, as Marko pushed him around. Star and Laddie backed off from the growing party to seclude themselves in their make-shift living area. Paul headbanged and danced around on the fountain-like-chandelier, weaving in and out around Michael. Michael of course stood there in some type of ecstasy. High with the lack of food in his system while chugging on vampire blood so I guess it was to be expected. Didn't change the fact that he looked sorta stupid standing there, twirling around in a circle, as everyone chanted his name and danced around him. I sat quietly, not verbally playing a role, just riding along with David since he wont release his hold on me. Most likely to prevent me from interfering even though there really isn't much else to interfere with at this moment, but a small warm ball in my stomach quietly wished for something more to his motives. I now know with certainty that he believes I am the real deal even though I'm technically not a psychic but that's now my own little secret.

I felt his hold lessen so I snaked off his lap and bounded a few feet away before turning to face the crowd in the cave, taking in the sight. David was no longer in his chair- probably why he let me free, but instead circling Michael. Drawing his attention by using his voice and before I knew it all the guys were heading out of the cave, howling with excitement with a zombified Michael. _Where are they heading_?

 _Oh yeah, that's right. The fear factor train session_.

I glanced to the curtains that contained Star and Laddie then back at the retrieving backs of the Lost Boys and frown. They didn't offer me to join but _he_ didn't tell me to stay either. With a last minute decision, I ran to the entrance and up the steps to be right between Marko and Paul. They chuckled at the sight of me as they both wrapped their arms around me, Paul shoulders and Marko's waist, and I blushed lightly from the action, but happy they didn't notice.

"You want to join us, huh?" Inquired Marko with that Cheshire grin right in place.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Marko. She seems like a thrill seeker." Spoke up Paul for me. I playfully rolled my eyes at them before seeking out David in the front. Knowing I would need his approval in the end.

Though I couldn't deny the fact that Paul had a point with that statement since I did strut up to and practically lay myself out for them. Then I even stood up against David bravely to try and give some forewarning to Michael of the decision he was about to make. _What good that got me_. _He still drank from the damn bottle_. Of course something they didn't know, as of yet, is that I _am_ an actual thrill seeker if you count my previous-life hobbies. My love of roller coasters being one of them but also BMX Free style with dirt bikes (you can blame my cousin again), Freerunning, and Rock Climbing. All things I used to do during my free time with or without friends, family, or competition. Just something I enjoyed. Just like watching movies they are something to escape to.

"What'ya say, David? Can Jackie tag along?" My body swayed a little as Paul asked for me earning a laugh from Marko since his body swayed along with mine. Apparently rocking me slightly to draw even more attention to myself though I doubt I really needed it since those pale blue orbs of his had already zoomed in on me. David smirked before turning around to his bike.

"Sure, why not." He spoke with a hint of humor, no longer appearing to be angry at me, but I'm not going to shrug it off just yet.

After all they are all _really_ good pretenders. About the only thing they can't pretend to be is innocent. Everyone knows they are dangerous to some level; street gang, mischievous trouble makers, just down right bad boys, and so forth. Just most of the population, the still alive percentage anyway, don't know what they truly are; 'Creatures of the Night' or 'Goddamn shit-sucking Vampires' as Sam would say.

With Davids approval for me to join everyone jumped onto their bike to get ready for the late night cruise and I stood there contemplating who to ride with when Marko waved me over to him despite him being just a few feet to my left. I smiled at his actions, missing the slight disappointment on Pauls face, as I trotted over and hopped onto the youngest of the full-vampires bike. Instantly wrapping my arms around his torso. His rebelliously patch covered jacket bellowing over my arms as my hands touch what little shirt exist there and skin. Even through the thin material I could feel just how solid he is. _Damn Marko, are all the vampires stone cut like you,_ I silently asked even knowing he could not answer. Sure they have telepathic abilities but it's all shared through a link tied into the vampirism- far as I understand it that is. It didn't stop him from giving my thigh a pat before riving his bike though. Then we were off, speeding behind the group.

 _The time must be late,_ don't ask why that crossed my mind in the situation that I am in but it may be because we are speeding through the place like a bat out of hell. Whooping and hollering just as loudly as the motors of their bikes. Showing no remorse for the people trying to catch their beauty sleep that just happen to live near by the rode we are currently flying down. Another reason for this thought might be because of the lack of life around us. No cars on the road, even the boardwalk in the distant no longer had their lights on, and there are not even bonfires on the outskirts of the beach from what I could tell. _I wonder just exactly what time it is?_

"Hey," Marko drew my attention to him."Do you know what David has planned?" I squeeze in closer to him, flushed against his back, and speak near his ear. Though I know his hearing is beyond that of a human I still didn't want the wind to wisp it away.

"Yeah. We're going to _hang_ out at the train tracks." Something told me he already knew and the wink I received in return only clarifying that. Paul rode up to our left and grinned at me.

"Damn, she knows everything huh." It wasn't really a question more of a open statement to which I just wiggle my nose at him for as he sped off closer to Michael, Dwayne, and David. David being the one leading the group to the secluded train-bridge-place. Though I couldn't help but feel some paranoia after his words as my own thoughts circled back to me. _The future is never solid and can be altered_. I told them that just hours ago and here I am tagging along in their dangerous activities but soon I may very well not know everything. So my use to them well be null an void quite possibly soon.

 _Stop thinking so negatively Jackie, sheesh, you are with the Lost Boys. Something super unique that a lot of girls would die for so let yourself try to have some fun. What's the worst thing that can happen before sunrise?_

 _Well, they could let me free fall without catching me_ , I mentally checked off.

 _True_ , _but maybe they won't,_ that little inner voice tried to reason with my sanity.

 _Yeah maybe._

It did not take long to reach the place after we steered off the main path to follow the tracks all the way up to the bridge. Once parked everyone dismounted their bikes and began strutting up the pathway. The Lost Boys in their upbeat manner- minus David and Dwayne of course since they are more on the stoic side but they still had their own version of smiles and smirks, then you have Michael who appears to be in a haze of sorts. I on the other hand trailed behind them at a distance so I could walk over to the entrance of the bridge to peer over the edge to gaze into the fog that pretty much represents a void. It felt so strange to be here just like it felt strange to be in the sunken hotel because in the back of my mind I knew what truly existed beneath this bridge and the foggy atmosphere, but then again I also knew _that_ kind of logic wont apply to the _actual_ movie universe. So instead of the mossy slopes and a tiny trickle of a river its a canyon for all I know. _I mean Michael did, as far as the viewer could tell, fall quite a distance._

"You coming, hot stuff?" called out Paul drawing me out of my thoughts but I didn't look away just yet. Then, Came Marko.

"Not chickening out on us are you, Jackie?"

 _They love toying with me, don't they_?

Michael, Marko, Paul, Dwayne, then David came into view as I looked away from the abyss to them. Pushing away the nagging possibility that I may just die here I sprint over to their side, playfully shoving Marko for assuming I'm some scaredy cat upon reaching them.

"Like I'd miss this opportunity, _Patches_."

"Yeah, yeah. The way you were eye balling the place one would think you are afraid of heights." He teased before chuckling at me, his grin hidden behind his fingerless-gloved hand. I just rolled my eyes at him before I turned my attention to the wanna-be-rocker.

"Nope." Came my simple reply as I gave the 'p' an extra pop while giving Pauls jacket sleeve a tug to gain his attention. So he can lean toward me since I'm not tall enough to reach his ear even on my toes. "I can practically bet you that Michael drops before me and when he does fall he lets out a girly scream." I whisper into his ear while smirking. That obtained me a playfully slap on the back as he laughed. He was about to respond to me when Michael cut him off, drawing all of our attention to him.

"What's going on?" It was easy to hear the slight discomfort in Michael's voice even though on his face sat a crooked smile. Trying to act tough and the face of danger.

"Michael wants to know what's going on." Called out David from the front of the group earning laughter from Paul and Marko. "Marko, what's _going on_?"

 _Oh here comes the famous duo,_ I thought to myself just before Marko responded to David just as I watched Michael step through us to reach David _._

"I don't know. What's going on, _Paul_?" Marko bounced the conversation off to Paul who just laughed while jumping on and off one of the rails in an upbeat mood. Almost stumbling into me at one point.

"Wait _who_ wants to know?" came his exaggerated, what sounded like someone too stoned to understand, reply.

"Michael wants to know." Howled back Marko while twirling around and jumping onto the ledge to take a position. I stood off to his left behind Paul and Dwayne. It felt like I was standing in line for a ride, almost, as oddly as that sounds since I know exactly what is going to happen.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." Spoke up David in a somewhat humor fashion. Receiving a excited agreement from Paul almost immediately just as he placed an arm around the now half-vampire shoulders to guide him to face the side of the bridge where Marko now perched. Marko stood there staring at his Leader and the new recruit, waiting, before receiving the simple command, "Marko."

With a grin plastered on the vampires face he gave a little finger-wave while saying goodnight to Michael then turned around and jumped feet first off the ledge screaming excitedly, "Bombs away!" Like a kid doing the cannon-ball trick into a pool. His just so happen to be the abyss. Michales expression, of course, is pure shock as his body instinctively lurches forward but David held him back with his arm that still sat around his shoulders and just openly laughed at his reaction- finding it humorous. Then Paul stepped up to the plate drawing all of our eyes to him.

"Bottoms up, man." came his signature phrase with a double snap of his fingers right before he easily side stepped off the ledge, giving a howl of excitement as well. Just like Marko it echoed off as if they really did plummet, of course I knew better, but that didn't mean that they didn't free fall for a moment before flying up to grab the exposed reinforcement bars by the way everything sounds. Dwayne was next just like the movie portrayed the scene. He silently hopped up on the ledge, gave Michael and I double guns, and quietly leaped off to join his brothers below. The sound of his accessories and jacket jingling being the only noise for his departure. At that moment I couldn't help but think that the silent Native American really needs to relax and open-up some more. _But, I really don't have a lot of wiggle room to talk since I am usually the quiet one of the group_.

Then came the interesting part,at least in my opinion, as I quietly watched David step away from Michael to take his spot on the ledge. Luring Michael to join him and his brothers but before he turned to dive feet first, just like the others, his eyes made contact with mine. I stood to Michaels right, a few feet over, with not shock or really any emotion on my face. I knew the Lost Boys were excited, that David is even having fun teasing and scaring Michael, and that Michael is completely confused by it all. That in his mind he just watched a group of bikers jump to their deaths and now the leader is asking him to die along with him in some type of suicidal pact. I on the other hand don't know what to feel about this predicament. I could be excited, play the role along with the others, and I could appear frighten but I simply don't.

"You coming along, Jackie?" David asked with a smirk, watching me with those piercing blue eyes. For some reason him asking me that, showing interest in my choice, broke my expressionless demeanor. I gave him a genuine shrug with a light smile.

"Of course, Boss." Came out my crappy mafia-stylized accent. It only caused his half-ass smirk to grow before he turned around, putting his back to us, and stepped off.

For the moment that it was silent Michael turned to me with disbelief in his eyes. The expression essentially saying; _what the fuck_? So with a small smile I stepped up to his side and onto the ledge to follow pursuit, but instead of just jumping off right away I gave his shoulder a pat. I was going to climb down after him but it was obvious he wasn't going to budge just yet. The gesture was to reassure him but I'm not entirely sure that it got my point across so I decided to verbally give him a confident boost.

"It's not as bad as you think, Michael. Relax and have fun." I squat down before plopping fully into a sitting position, legs over the edge. "But remember," I leaned my head back to see him. "You chose this so no turning back." and with that I hopped, twisted so my hands grabbed the ledge, before swinging down to the already quietly awaiting group. My hand caught one of the exposed bars right next to David but I noticed that Dwayne's arm was out, ready to grab just in case I didn't make it. _Huh, interesting._. I took notice that all the Lost Boys are looking at me with a mix of humor, interest, and something else I could not name dancing in their eyes as I slightly swayed from my hanging position. Of course since we are all hanging under a bridge with very little light source the boys expressions may just be what I am assuming from the situation. As soon as I left Michaels eye sight he hurriedly got on his hands and knees to look over the edge and as soon as his head peeked over to see us everyone, in their own way, laughed and howled. Even I gave out a soft chuckle but I couldn't help it because his expression radiated with relief yet irritation. Basically; Priceless.

"Michael Emerson, come on down!" Beckoned David next to me in that 'Price is right' sing-song fashion. His own body language radiating with a challenge as he gave Michael that smug smirk once more.

"Come on!" and "Michael!" yelled out Marko and Paul in different segments between their hooting and hollering.

All this earned them was basically an eye roll from Michael before he, quite awkwardly, eased down to hang with us. Now position in front of David and I. To relax the moment, even more, I playfully, similar to Marko and Paul, swing my legs to give Michael a teasing push with my feet. This got a rise from said boys and, I think, _almost_ a chuckle from even David.

"Let's play a game! Let's play a game!"Paul basically sang while he continued his playfully attempt to knock Marko off, and vise-verse before he welcomed Michael 'aboard' then he proceeded to go into a fit of laughter once more. Appearing to be off his rocker but his upbeat personality is starting to rub off on me as even I laughed along with him.

"Fun, huh?" Asked David with a teasing smirk to Michael. Though a part of me knew it was also directed at me if the sly glance in my direction meant anything. Then right on cue came the recognizable horn of a train. Just as soon as I could hear it I began to feel the tremor building up till soon enough the train is flying overhead, unbeknownst to the conductor that a group of people is dangling below its tracks.

"Hang on!" Called out David over the roaring machine with laughter on his lips. Paul, of course, is headbanging behind me while Marko is just grinning his trademark Cheshire grin. Dwayne is being a little dare-devil and keeps switching his hands, showing off. While I am holding on for dear life along with Michael, fighting the urge to close my eyes. Suddenly, with a sound similar to a surfer's laugh, goes Paul dropping to be swallowed up by the misty fog. That earned him a freaked out cry from Michael as the feelings he had just moments ago began resurfacing.

"Don't be scared, Michael!" Marko yelled out to the newbie, winking at me, with already one arm hanging on then with a realistic scream, credit to him on that, Marko fell into the abyss to be swallowed up just like Paul. Along with Marko went Dwayne next who also let out a decent scream as if he is truly going to die. _Gee, I don't remember them sounding like that,_ I thought to myself as I tried to stare down below my dangling feet. _But it had been awhile since I've watched the movie_.

"Michael you are one of us! Let go!" David's voice sounded stern this time as he called out over the booming train noise, almost sounding like a direct order. Michael, of course, is being oblivious to the serious tone in David's voice.

"And do what!?" Came a panic cry from Michael. I couldn't help the words that slipped from my lips directly afterwords.

"Fall! What else would you do?! Fly?!" I might be a little sarcastic, just a little. Michael just looked at me like I've gone full stupid in which I blinked back at him. What I said is pretty much the truth- in both regards even if he doesn't know that yet- so he couldn't argue. David smirked his trademark smirk again before repeating himself to Michael. Seeming to ignore me but I just _knew_ that smirk was caused by me.

"You're on of us, Michael!" Then he let go. His trench coat bellowing in the wind as he too became swallowed up by the misty cloud.

"David!" Michael screamed out after him as he stared down where all the guys have vanished to, his mind racing. When he eventually raised his head up he made eye contact with me just in time for the train to began its retreat, vanishing to who knows where. "What the hell!?" _He didn't have to scream at me, the train is gone_.

"What, never sky-dive before?" I asked snidely. His attitude interfering with the way _I felt_ even though I knew how he felt right now. Sighing I start to swing as my practically numb hands held on. While I'm doing this I could see Michael pathetically trying to bend his arms so he can get back up. "That's not going to work, dumbass."

"Shut up!" he quickly spat back at me which I ignored. _Why should I bother he's going to fall anyways._ Instead I focused on swinging my body weight. Since it was dead quiet now the guys below began their chorus of hollering and howling along with the chanting of Michaels name. Though I think I faintly heard my name once or twice. I perceive about right now that David is talking to him mentally, saying his name, attempting to lure him to let go. I don't hear it reason why I assume he's talking through their mental chain-thing because in the movie he sounds crystal clear. As if he is behind Michael. Hearing the grunts and groans I glance at him again, watching him try to lift himself up still.

"Go ahead, Mikey." I used Sams nickname for him with a slight taunting sound in my voice. "Let go." Just as soon as I finished his hand slipped from the bar and down he plummeted. I could hear him screaming as he descended, his voice slowly decrescendo-ing. With no distraction I heaved my body back and forth until I could swing my body upside down, the tip of my shoes hooking around the bars. My upper arm strength have never been _amazing_ but my leg strength was another thing. I hung upside down for just a minute to let my arms rest then I bent my knees till I am in a weird crouch position. Once I've grabbed the bars again I carefully hook my knees over and swing once more until I could grab the ledge, being careful to not smash my face into the concrete slab. Once accomplishing that I heaved myself up to sit there.

Instead of testing fate, I decided no free falling for me today. _Maybe another time.._

"Well, isn't that a first boys?" Question David behind me. Officially surprising me as I sharply turn to face him in my seated position. All the boys stood there, flanking David, even including an unconscious Michael who now lay limp in David's arms. "We came up here to see why you haven't fallen and to my surprise, you are actually sitting here."

"Hell, man! You must have some killer strength to pull yourself up like that." Paul complimented me and I felt a slight blush ghost my cheeks but not just because of Paul but also cause of Davids words. I don't give them an answer though but instead stand up, a little awkwardly mind you due to my sore arms and wobbly legs, I even had to use the railing of the bridge to steady me afterwords. _Hanging under a bridge can totally drain a person, damn._.

"Aw, you got Jackie to blush." Teased Marko as they began walking up and around me. Paul even wrapped his arm around my shoulders once again, pulling me flush against his side as we walked back to the bikes. I guess in his own way he was supporting me after watching me stand up all wobbly-like.

"I knew you liked me." he basically cooed at me just as he gave my cheek a poke with his free hand. In response, I gave him a playful glare.

"Poke me again and I'll bite that finger of yours off." That rewarded me laughter from Marko and the opposite responds I'd assumed from Paul.

"Ooh, how cheeky." I shrugged off his arm and stepped away with a huff, not facing him as we continued our walk to the bikes.

"I'm _serious_ , Paul." I stressed out as I begin my little trivia. "A humans jaw strength can bite right through a finger- _bone and all._ We just normally don't because our mind informs us it is wrong but I can promise you that I don't think like the average being." At that I gave a wink over my shoulder after I snapped at the air once. That even got a rise out of David as his deep chuckle sounded out along with the others- minus Paul who is pretend pouting at the moment. Davids chuckle causing a abnormal shiver to cruise right up my spin at that noise but I ignored it while I walked on over to Michaels bike, taking a seat.

"Whoa, girl you can drive a motorcycle as well?" Paul questioned while jumping onto his own bike across from me, leaning over with his chin in his palm, a flirtation smirk on lips. _I think he generally likes me. What a odd change of events._ Not that I disliked the guy completely for all the boys are attractive in their own way. I just personally never thought about him in that way. David had always been and still is, as mention before, my bad boy crush of the movie. _Even though I doubt I have a chance with him as the way things are going,_ taunted that inner voice.

"Yup." I popped the 'P' again. "I'll take Michaels bike back to his place as long as I can catch a ride to the cave from whoever is dropping him off." At the sound of his name the guy let out a groan, his eyes opening for a second before closing again, wiggling beneath his eyelids. David handed the guy over to Dwayne surprisingly but then again I never knew exactly how Michael gets home. Far as the audience could tell he miraculously appears in bed right before dawn to wake up shortly after by his younger brother. Making it appear like he basically partied like a zombie with the guys in a daze of sorts, not really catching any sleep, while also thinking it may have been a dream altogether since he wakes up in bed. It's odd but its actually one of the many reasons I liked the movie.

"Sounds like a plan." David agreed while taking a seat on his own bike next to me. Tossing me the keys he must of pick pocketed from Michael at some point just as I finished putting my hair up in a high ponytail again- so my hair doesn't wack me in the face while driving or become a tangled mess. Not sure why but him agreeing to something I said made my stomach flutter which flared up a mixture of emotions. _Fucking emotions, stop your shit. He's just a sly vampire playing at the heart strings,_ I coax my inner self. It didn't stop my cheeks from warming up which definitely didn't go unnoticed if Davids deep burst of laughter meant anything. On that note, I quickly stuck the keys in the ignition and started up the bike giving the engine a test riv as the motor came alive. The roar of the bike kick starting everyone else's to start their own.

"Catch up with you guys later then." I voiced casually to the vampires with a smile as I spun out in a wide ark, kicking up loose gravel that seems to always be located near train tracks, before speeding away. Of course the guys were hot on my tail since we all had to go the same direction but regardless It felt so refreshing to finally be the one in control of the ride. I carefully drove out beside the tracks up to the side rode we entered from and once reaching that point I really lit it rip. Hollering with excitement as I kicked it up a notch to the point I accomplish a wheelie which earned me a few whistles from behind me. I landed it with practice ease before taking the turn up ahead. Officially leaving the guys to their own route back home.

A swish sound above me announced Dwayne before he flew ahead, just low enough so I could see him, then back up once he noticed that I _noticed_ him. So he could be out of view from any observant, unwanted, eyes. Despite having a sort of idea where the Emerson's lived I ended up following Dwayne mostly. I'm not entirely sure how he knew where to go, to begin with, but I'm going to round it up to it being related to the vampire skills in some way.

About twenty minutes passed, or less, and we arrived at the odd farm, craftsman style, house of sorts. I quickly turned off his bike and hopped off in a fluid motion before reaching the 'drive way'so I could quietly coax the bike up to the garage, with stealth, that I knew Michael left his bike parked in. Accomplishing my portion of the job, parking the bike securely, I then turned around to face the house. It might be odd to say but It looked homely even in the dark with its own touch of foreboding. I could still make out the trinkets that decorated the place from the wooden carved statues, wooden benches, and wooden picket like fencing. To the odd assortment of wind chimes, garden gnomes, and other weird yard ointments. Their grandfather is indeed a strange man but in a way he reminds me of my own. _Minus the love for doing taxidermy, marijuana, and having a skill for killing vampires of course_.

A sound of something landing with _almost_ a silent thud made me aware that Dwayne was done with his portion of the job as well. Turning to face him we shared a nod, no words, then his arms were around me from behind. In matter of a millisecond my feet left the ground and we were off into the dark sky. I've never been base jumping, sky diving, bungee jumping, hangliding, or even paragliding. So the experience of flying, even if being held in some fashion, is an entirely new level for me. Sure I've jumped roof tops when freerunning, climbed up steep high slopes of a cliff or mountain to new heights, and even catching air when doing tricks on a dirt bike but this.. _this is amazing_. I couldn't help myself as I stretched my arms out wide from my sides with a smile plastered on my face, letting the wind whip around my body. Bellowing at my crop jacket, air dancing into the right pants leg where the ripped knee is, and even playing with my hair- what little of it that it could play with since most of it is pinned between my body and Dwaynes.

"This is exhilarating!" I hollered out to Dwayne with a giggle dancing on my lips and surprisingly he chuckled back in return.

"It's my favorite part." came his smooth response. I thought he would add more but he didn't. As a Native American from- who knows what time era- I would have thought the hunting aspect might be his favorite but it was flying. Of course, it crossed my mind that my life is in his hands right now, literally. Yet I feel no fear of falling instead I feel relaxed yet excited all at the same time.

"I can see why." I honestly say with a smile, straining to look up at him which I briefly caught a smile in return before he dipped down and sped up, getting another hoot and laugh at me.

Shortly into our fly-time I took notice that the sky is beginning to bleed colors of pink, orange, and yellows. The dark blackish-blue sky slowly becoming lighter and lighter as the sun begins its trek over the horizon to shine light into Santa Carla; Announcing a new day. This didn't bother Dwayne at least from what I could tell from my position. So we continued our flight with ease, making it back to the cave before the sun could even flourish completely over the horizon. He dropped me off at the entrance and after a short sort of awkward 'thank you' he flew in. Most likely diving deeper into the cave to where his brothers are waiting to sleep, if not already a sleep.

Instead of walking in right away I made my way up the wooden stairs, taking them one step at a time at a slow pace, then I walked over to the cliff that Michael almost flew off just hours ago. I sat down there and got comfy, resting my weight mostly on my palms positioned behind me- feet dangling over the ledge, to watch the sun rise because who knows when it will be my last.

..  
..

I woke up on the couch feeling a little stiff but not as sore as when I woke up from sleeping beneath the bench so improvement there at least. Rolling over I took note that the place is not pitch black like a cave should be but rather illuminated in a warm glow from the barrels currently blazing in a low simmer, flickering designs on the walls. My first thought was what time it is and my second thought was bathing, but just like yesterday due to the lack of clothing or a towel to dry with, I am stumped. Alas, It didn't help the grimy feeling. Sighing quietly I sit up and stretch my arms up above my head feeling my body slowly kick starting into gear for the new day, well night that is. Hearing a slight rustle off to my right alerts of Stars presence before her voice broke the stillness. I mentally noted that she is probably the one who lit up the barrels or fed it more fuel at some point, however that works.

"Hey." It was obvious she was either nervous or at least uncomfortable at some level due to how timid her voice sounded.

"What's up?" I replied in a relaxed tone while folding up the little wool blanket I used to sleep with before placing it on the back of the couch. I leaned against the little couch pillow and arm rest, my legs drawn up beneath me. Star stood there at the edge of the couch on the opposite side sort of awkwardly. "I don't _bite_ , Star. You can take a seat."I offered while gesturing to the open side of the couch. She gave a nod before sitting down but still appearing to be not comfortable- _At least she's no longer towering over me._ Now that she is sitting in front of, semi beside, me I noticed the water bottles in her hand- _Probably was going to offer me one for a conversation starter_. Once Star took notice that I was looking at them she handed over the unsealed one to me which I took with a quiet thanks.

"So is there something you want to talk about?" I asked after taking a sip from the refreshing bottled water.

"Yeah," she started before looking down at her lap, playing with the studded design on her broom skirt, her dark brown curly locks covering up her expression from my angle. "I want to know why you are choosing to be here even though it's dangerous." Again her voice was soft. Despite how she acted yesterday, tip-toeing around Michael, I could not find myself to be too upset with her anymore. Probably due to the fact that I expected those actions and now that I've had some sleep I no longer feel _as_ fired up compared to last night. She continued while cutting a glance at me, "Clearly you know what they are.. what I am." I hummed lightly, nodding.

"Yes, I do know they are vampires and that you are a half-vampire. That now Michael is a half-vampire." that got her to look at me directly. A clear look of pain dancing in her dark brown eyes; A physical sign of regret that she did not stop it from happening. "But why I have chosen to be here is complicated, Star." She wouldn't of asked that type of question if David and the guys told her anything so I'm not about to explain any secrets to her in case she still plans to run off with Michael and get everyone killed. Luckily for me Star didn't seem to question that cryptic answer but instead ask another question.

"Are you not afraid of them? Of me?" Stars voice now laced with concern. Concern for my well being or for another reason entirely I am unsure. I leaned over the arm of the couch even more, almost laying completely against it now, as I let out another sigh.

"Of course I have fear. Apart of me knows they, and a part of you, are _predators_ who can easily kill me so by some form of instinct I do have a sense of fear but," I trailed off to gain her attention completely, speaking again when our eyes connected. "I trust them and I trust you. And to be honest, I rather be in this cave on this couch with water to drink, food to eat, a place to sleep, and someone to talk to then be on the street all alone, Star." She looked shocked by my words either from the fact that she is just learning that I am _technically_ a 'runaway' or from my choice of phrasing it all. Either way, eventually she looks away to stew over her own thoughts which I took those minutes to gather myself as well. It was quiet for a moment before I cut the silence again.

"Star can I ask you something?"

"Mm? Yeah, go ahead."

"Why won't you become a full-fledged vampire? What's stopping you?" Star didn't respond right away like I half expected her to instead she leaned back into the cushion of the couch and took a sip of her water appearing to contemplate her reply. I watched as her eyes shifted over the cavern walls without really seeing them.

"I can't kill innocent people, Jackie." Finally came her responds with pain evident in her voice as her eyes finally land on the ceiling of the cave in something similar to defeat. I secretly knew that but at least she came out with it. "I'm not a killer. I mean, I didn't choose to be a half-vampire and neither did Laddie."

The movie never went into details about her change or past. The audience had to fill in the blank spot, make assumptions based on her characters personality and actions. Same applies with Laddie. In theory Star is a runaway that got swept off her feet by David while Laddie was dragged into this by David to keep Star in their tight-knit circle after her reaction to becoming a half-vampire. So it is assumed they had some type of relationship despite how they act now in the present. Of course a blind person could tell Star is infatuated with Michael in some way and vise-verse. But how David honestly feels about that is uncertain since the movie doesn't go in depth about it entirely.

"I'm sorry Star." I quietly reply breaking the silence one again but keeping the atmosphere soft as my mind ticked away. Halfway apologizing for the fact that Laddie and her, and like Michael, really didn't have a choice- _they_ chose for them. The other half of my apology being related to how I know what she is feeling right now based on the movie. "But, maybe I can figure something out to where there is a happy ending for you three." As soon as it left my lips I wanted to cringe due to just how happy Star looked at my words. She acted like I promised her freedom as she shifted to face me completely with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Really? You can do that?" I couldn't look at the hope dancing in those brown irises so I closed my eyes and turned away. Planting my feet on the cool floor as I sit up properly, shoulders slumped a little as I face the rocky ground.

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to go about achieving that 'happy ending' for them. Of course I want the end of this adventure to _not_ go in the direction of where the Lost Boys die even though I am childishly trying to save the 'murders' as some would say but that leaves me with very few options. _I could either kill Star, Laddie, and Michael or get them to accept being vampires, or I could kill Max which saves all three of them. Returning their humanity which also saves the Lost Boys from their fate_. Unless there is a entirely other option I am completely unaware of, those are the only ones I know.

"I said maybe so I'm not sure."I look at her in a tilted fashion, a frown on my lips. "I can't promise you, Star. But I will at least attempt to figure something out." The hope in her eyes dimmed down a little but she gave a nod of understanding before I looked to my bare feet again.

"I'd, I mean 'we', would appreciate that," Star spoke with a soft smile in her voice before standing up to head over to her and Laddies make-shift bedroom. "The sun is setting by the way so the guys will be up any minute." She finished before vanishing behind the curtains. How she knew that when the outside light cannot penetrate these cave walls I don't know but I'm just going to assume it's another skill that vampires possess- even if she is only a half-vampire.

 _So that would make it roughly seven or eight,_ answers my other question upon waking up _._

I decided to finish off my water bottle before pulling on my socks and converses then I finger combed my hair the best I could before putting it back up in a ponytail, mentally self noting myself that a shower is due as soon as possible- _if not tonight then tomorrow during the day_. I then grabbed my jacket from the chandelier-fountain that sat near the couch and slipped it on since now that the sun is setting and I'm no longer cozy underneath a blanket, I could feel the cool air of the cave nipping at me. I took a glance to a hole in the cave wall off at the back, already knowing that it is one of the entrances to their hiding spot deep down in the cave despite not seeing them enter it physically. Giving one finally stretch, finger tips to toes, I settled on adventuring out of the cave on my own instead of waiting for the vampires to wake from their slumber.

"I'll be out front if any of the guys want to know," I announce to Star before descending up the rocky stair-like-slope even before receiving a reply.

Once outside of the Sunken Hotel I jogged up the wooden stairs and to the cliff where all their bikes sat awaiting their owners. I took a deep breath of the salty air just as the wind picked up around me, tossing my ponytail and clothes around with its movements gently, then I released it while pivoting to face the ever turning sea. The foamy waves crashed into the rocky base below while seagulls in the distance flapped their wings with vigorous effort to get wherever they were going. I watched them soar across the slowly dimming sky before letting my green eyes cut back to the horizon, my face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons for the stars. A sense of calmness claiming my mind as I listen to the ocean hum below but eventually the sun drops out of view and I am shortly accompanied by David. Who just so happen to decide to be a little ninja and step up beside me without making any noise. It _almost_ made me jump but I was able to reel that emotion in before it could commence so instead I kept my eyes set on where the sun once danced on the horizon.

"Did you enjoy the view?"I guess David actually wanted to break the peace or just, in general, decided to start up a conversation with me. I'm never too certain with him.

"I suppose." I answered without facing him."Do you ever miss seeing the sunset, David?" The thought coming to me as the official purple and dark reds bleed into blackness, appearing to swallow everything, even the sea, in shadows.

"It has been years since I've witnessed a sunset so I can't say I honestly do." Came his bland reply, a stoic expression on his face as he lit a cigarette, inhaling. "So I don't see the point in them anymore." He finished with while exhaling. The smoke of his cigarette dancing off to blend in with the breeze, swiping in my direction briefly. I shifted my feet while placing my hands in my jacket pockets before responding. My eyes set to the sky above now that the small specks of light begin to twinkle into existence between the cluster of clouds.

"The point of them, to me anyways, is that when I see a sunset or a sunrise or even a full moon sitting high in the sky, for a split second I feel great because for that small moment I am out of my brain, you know what I mean?" This caused a grunt from him, no doubt finding my thought process to be poetic and silly, so I expected some type of sour reply but David surprised me once again.

"Sounds just like something I'd suspect a psychic to say, but yeah. I think I know 'what you mean'." That earned him a chuckle which he decided to return with by placing his none-smoking arm around my shoulder- something I'm coming to realize the guys do a lot and turn me away from the cliff. "The boys and I are heading to the boardwalk. I don't assume you want to stay here?" He glanced at me at the corner of his eye, smirk in place, as he continued to smoke.

"Naw, I rather go to the boardwalk." I confirmed for him as we walked up to the bikes. He flecked the dying cig away as he swung his leg over and took his perch on his sleek baby before stretching out his hand to me just as the rest of the group trotted on up the stairs. I took his hand and slipped on behind him before welcoming the Lost Boys, even giving a small wave which Marko returned while Paul gave his own hello. Dwayne and I shared another nod and then I even received a smile from Star- Our conversation from earlier must of lighten the mood between us a little. Laddie of course, as a quiet shy kid, just smiled at me as well. All the guys hopped onto their rides, including Laddie who now sat behind Dwayne, but Star didn't move.

"Not coming, Star?" Inquired David as he kicked up the stand while shifting his weight to balance the bike. My legs were already bent up with my hands resting on the sit in front me, not yet wrapping my arms around David. I gave Star a questioning look, thinking that seeing me on Davids bike being the cause of her judgment to stay back, but then it dawned on me; _later tonight Michael will show up and they will have their 'uhum' sexy time._ So I didn't question her motive to stay now despite not truly knowing the motive as to why she honestly stays behind- it's not like Michael and she secretly plan this rondeau.

"I'm going to hang back. I don't feel like going out tonight." Her voice sounded meek when talking to David but that was to be expected with their semi-odd relationship- _whatever that relationship is_.

"Alright, suit yourself." David replied nonchalantly,"Let's go boys!" With that command I hurriedly raced my arms around the lead vampires waist just as our bodies lurched into motion. My action collecting a throaty chuckle from David before glancing at me over his shoulder. "I recommend you hold on tighter, Jackie." Receiving that type of input I slip in closer to him, flush against his back, as my arms attempt to lock onto each other. We sped away into the night, our bodies being consumed by the new shadows, as I rest my cheek against his trench coat- smelling the familiar cigarette smoke, leather of his jackets, the musk of man, and oddly enough the faint odor of copper; blood.

I faintly watch the blurs of trees racing past my sight in a vague mass before I close them altogether. Just letting the feel of the ride consume me.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Another chapter down, woot! We learned a little more about Jackie and I feel the boys are starting to warm up to her- little by little. AND Surprise! I combined a part of the next chapters with this one making it a little longer compared to the others. I didn't want the movie guiding us as strongly as it did at the beginning of the chapter so that's why I decided to continue writing on the next day. The fourth chapter will give a unique flare to the plot basically since in the movie, for the third 'day', it takes place 'mostly' at the Emersons house in which obviously Jackie does not experience the day with Michael. As usual; Please leave a review! Tell me what you think about this so far and feel free to throw concept ideas at me. I love to hear feedback!**

 **QUESTION** **: Would any of my readers be interested if I switch up perspectives? It isn't my strong suit but it is something I'm interested in trying.**

 **FYI** **: Next chapter will be posted 16/17 of December.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the ones who clicked the "next chapter" button and of course to the people who reviewed! Don't ever stop being awesome!  
Reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated! Have something to suggest/recommend then please PM~

 **Readers Note** : This chapter was a little tricky to write because I wanted the story to continue on the proper path but also wanted the characters to have some fun together outside of the main story plot - sort of- while also diving into Jackies life a little more. Anyways, I also decided to give a different POV a try so please tell me what you think of it? I'd really like to know since I HARDLY ever change characters like this.

 **WARNING** : there is some violence and possibly uncomfortable imagery in this chapter but it should be expected since this is a Lost Boys fanfic.

* * *

 **|CHAPTER FOUR:** LIFE OR DEATH, WHAT WILL IT BE?|

 _"If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs."_

* * *

We arrived at the boardwalk in a matter of no time at all. Instantly upon reaching the place I could hear the excited screams from people on rides, even smell the unhealthy carnival food, and just the over all racket a busy place accumulates; herd of feet shuffling on wood, chaos of voices chatting, and so forth. I opened my eyes and leaned back as we casually cruised on the boardwalk, taking in the sights of people of all ages and styles but never lingering on one person. After parking where I'm starting to assume is there go-to-spot for their bikes they all dismounted and stood there for a moment. People walked by barely glancing at them either due to a lack of interest or because they are just that oblivious of the vampires mere feet from them, but of course a few stray eyes did wonder over their body. Those eyes belonging to the female population mainly. In return the Lost Boys scanned the crowd in front of them in a form of 'people watching', smirking as their eyes met with the few females that dare to stare unaware of what fate they may be claiming for themselves by ogling the boys. I on the other hand stayed seated on Davids bike after sliding to the center point of the seat, my hands automatically falling to rest on the handle bars, watching them watching people but their 'people watching' didn't last long before David cut his eyes to me with a cocked eyebrow in question toward the fact I have not made a move from his bike.

"I have a feeling that you guys are hungry and planning to grab a bite to eat so I think I will chill with Laddie, ride rides, find something edible or something." I answer his silent question while officially sliding off his gorgeous baby, my hand trailing on the winged symbol of his bike. Out of all four, five if you count Michaels, Davids bike exceeds them all in my opinion. Though, despite seeing them in person, I am still baffled by what they are entirely made of because they are not just one part or one brand. It's not helpful to me that I'm stuck in the eighties trying to figure out what looks like a sport cruiser hybrid of an Trumpet t100 and 1980 Low Rider Harley Davidson, but that does not mean that I cannot admire their sleek bodies altogether.

"Alright," David shifted in his coat before pulling out a wad of cash, drawing my eyes back to him now that I am fully off his ride. "Here. Use it however you wish." I took the money and instantly started flicking through the bills which equaled out to twelve twenty-dollar bills; three-hundred. _Whoa, that's a nice hefty amount_. I could never use it all in one night but that does not mean I am not in need of some article of clothing and such. I looked up at him while pocketing the wad in my jacket pocket, zipping it closed for safe keeping.

"Thanks." I honestly felt grateful to have cash on me again. Of course, I had no need to question how these jobless vampires had money on them for the dead have no need for it. "I doubt I'll use it all but I'll put it to good use."

"Good. Meet us here at midnight." With those words, he gracefully like the predator he is, moved smoothly over the walkway to blend in with the crowd. A silent Dwayne hot on his trail.

"Later." Salute-waved Marko as he fell in step after his leader. Paul just wiggled his fingers at Laddie and I before turning away to bounce off after his retreating brothers, laughter in the air as they all officially vanish. With them now gone I turn around to face the little guy, squatting down to be more eye level with him. I've never been a big 'kid person' to say the least. Being raised as a single child with very little friends sort of shaped me into being a tad socially awkward.

"So, Laddie, let's have fun 'kay?" I asked him and he gave a nod, still shy toward me, but that's okay. "Alright awesome. So, what do you want to do?" I gave him a kind smile while standing up and taking his hand in mine as we began our walk to anywhere. "Don't know about you but I'm in the mood for carny food. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah." Came Laddie's faint agreement. Though he spoke softly there was a smile on his cute chubby face leading me to believe that I am getting somewhere with the kid.  
..

..  
Three hours passed in what felt like no time at all and within that matter of time two corn dogs and a large amount of cotton candy were consumed along with three rides accomplished and two clothing stores successfully raided. So far it has been a good night in my opinion. Sure, at some point tonight Michael will meet up with Star and come to some form of realization to just what the hell he got himself involved in to which leaves me having to interfere once again. What I will do, though, I have no idea.. _Until then it has been a decent night. I now have clothing I can change into along with bathing essentials plus Laddie has warmed up to me some_. On that note I couldn't help but laugh as the little guy continued to drag me along the boardwalk, being my personal guide of the place. Determined to take me somewhere but to where I don't even know. I'm just glad we stopped by the bikes so I could put away the bags of goodies in Davids motorcycle storage instead of lunging them around.

"Come on slow poke!" He giggled out, using both hands to now tug on my arm as he hurriedly pulled me toward the Giant Dipper. I didn't have it in me to tell him that he may be too short to ride that ride.

"Alright, buddy. Slow down." Came my giggling reply as he excitedly towed me around. "After this ride, we have to head back to the bikes. It's almost midnight 'kay?" Laddie nodded rapidly, showing he heard me, but that wasn't stopping him. Then my smile disappeared as three familiar figures came into focus ahead of us and I applied the breaks causing Laddie to turn to me with a look of surprise and confusion.

"What is it?" He mumbled while his eyes followed my stare to land on the figures roaming ahead just as one of them paused to glance over his shoulder. That inching feeling of being stared at most likely getting to him and as his eyes land on me a smile broke out across his face. Great, not these pigs again..

"Hey, will you look at that? It's sweet cheeks from the other day." Called out, I believe his name was Joey, as he turned his shorter than himself leader-man around in my direction, speaking louder the necessary in my opinion. I immediately tensed up and placed Laddie behind me which he eagerly took a hold of my belt loops on both sides of my hip, as if to feel secure.

"Well, well, it is her." The leader-man swiftly stepped forward into my direction with both of his guys following in tow, swallowing up what little space we shared. The predicament turning into a sour one since now the only exit is a dead-end alley behind us. _I can't run like I did last time because I have Laddie and I can't fight three to one, though better then four to one, because it was simply illogical to try._ Three muscular Surf Nazi's up against a slightly built person like myself. _Che, It would be a miracle if I came out on top_. I watched his ugly eyes scan my body and then lock on to the little mass behind me which only made me tense up even more. "Who you got there behind your back, huh? Little bro or a son perhaps? Though, you don't look to be a maa' to me." He spoke while stepping in even closer which I eased back a step every time, slowly trailing into the alley, but what distance I could manage to gain he took.

"Back off," I demanded as I stopped my retreat- It was pointless anyways, with one arm out to block Laddie from their view, the other hovering over my chest in a defensive manner. "I really don't want any trouble, boys." My words only caused a laughter to bellow out from their alcoholic stained mouths. _Of course, they don't find me threatening._. Not like a really expected them to agree and walk away.

"Don't want trouble? Well, you shouldn't of ditched us the other day then." Joey and the backup henchmen voice their agreement along with him."Good girls don't get in trouble, they only get well deserved treats. But you," The leader-man stepped closer, tilting his head up to give me a cocky sneer of disapproval while I on the other hand am trying to hold back up-chuck from just listening to his words. His fifthly breath not being helpful either. "are a bad girl and bad girls should be punished." he finished with a proud gleam in his eyes. _Disgusting._. I mustered up my most hateful of glares and beamed it in his direction as my lips lifted into what I'd assume to be a feral-like snarl.

"Why don't you take your sad excuse of a _dick_ and shove it up _his_ ass instead!" I gestured to the Joey guy to the mans left. "Because I. Don't. Want it!"

Two things quickly happened upon my outburst of anger by being fed up by their demeaning sexual acts. First, leader-man swallowed up what little room was left and back handed me clear across the face with enough force that my face followed through with it on instinct by not being able to comprehend his action quick enough. Secondly, Joey guy who looked to be disgusted by my comment quickly shifted that into anger before he launched himself in my direction. Quickly taking a firm hold of my jacket collar before lifting his knee while tugging me down to slam it into my abdominal region. This happen all so quickly that I was left seeing spots from the hard ass slap while also trying to inhale air from the solid blow. All I could make out was my body shifting as they tossed me aside after I became a coughing mess in a doubled-over position. When I felt the cool hard ground greet my fallen body I was quickly straddled by one of the guys.

"No one talks shit like that to me! No one!" bellowed out the leader who I now assume is the massive weight on me since his words ringed loud and clear. I squinted my eyes to look up at him and decided to wad up some spit, like the smart person I am, and spit in his face disgracefully.

"Go fuck yourself!" Came my only words as I watched him wipe the gunk from his cheek.

"Why you little piece of shit."

"Jackie!" Screamed Laddie as another full-swing-slap landed on the opposite cheek, open palm this time. I hissed from the sting and could feel my eyes beginning to water but I never gave him the satisfaction of a whimper or cry. _No, fuck that_. Instead I blindly leaned up while locking my legs around his upper thigh-butt-region, then took a hold of the based on his shirt, and quickly tugged it up and over his head. Just as quickly as I did that I twisted the fabric and began to choke him with his own shirt. His motives quickly shifted to trying to remove the shirt from around his neck to trying to get off me to eventually attempting to wail on my back since my upper torso is lifted off the ground- making us appear to be hugging sort of.

"Holy fuck, man! Let him go!"Called out Joey as he rushed to his leader's side. Good timing too because he was about to pass the fuck out. Adjusting to the situation I swiftly rolled over and jumped off the guy before his friend could do any harm to me. Knowing them he would of most likely kicked me in the head or something.

Now I could feel the left side of my cheek swelling as I surveyed the situation now in my standing position. Noticing that Laddie is being held back by the nameless henchmen furthest away. One arm behind the kids back the other around his neck so that he can't struggle without earning some choking persuasion to stop. Joey and the leader-man sat hunched on the floor, Joey being protective and the leader coughing with his hands around his throat. I gave a grunt while jabbing my finger at the nameless big-man.

"Let him go. He's just a little kid." My voice flat and serious as I cut my raging green eyes to the leader who looked pathetic on the ground in his coughing fit. "Tell him to let the kid go. Now!"

"Lucas, man, just let him go." He spoke now that he was capable of talking. _Not fun is it?_

Lucas scowled but accepted the order and released Laddie who then quickly ran up to me, his eyes big with worry. I gave him a reassured smile before turning him around to face the exit. I didn't want him here anymore because here is dangerous. He needs to leave this mess and possibly find one of the Lost Boys. I leaned over his tiny body and whispered for him to run and to look for the one of the guys. Then I gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the semi busy path, back to where he came running from since Lucas stood in that direction- blocking the view from prying eyes. Didn't matter really because the people walked past appearing to not give a damn about the scene in the alley. There was no hero in this movie, not one of that sense anyways, so I really don't and wont expect to be rescued by some heroic stranger. Let alone one of the guys magically appearing in time. I mean, It's not like they can sense I am in any danger or anything. Laddie gave me one more look before he darted off, sliding past the guy who stood there like a statue, not giving him a lick of interest anymore.

"Now that the kid is out of the way," began the leader-man who was now standing and fixing his shirt."Where were we?"

"I was owning your ass in front of your boys that's where," I said with a cocky attitude while lifting my hands up to my chest and falling into a defensive position with my legs bent and shoulders squared.

"Com'on, sweet cheeks, you have nowhere to run this time. Why not be a good girl and cooperate, huh?"

"You said so yourself remember? I'm a bad girl. We don't cooperate."

"Fine, have it the hard way then. Boys!" Came the command and they rushed at me as a group.

* * *

Laddie ran through the massive crowd in a hurry. Dodging legs, shoving some bodies aside the best he could, till finally he reached their bikes. What hope Laddie had on his face fell as he quickly realized no one was there even though it was almost midnight. Jackie was in trouble and she asked him to get help and now he has no idea where else to go to find David or any of the other guys.

"Oh, man, oh man." Laddie practically whined as he scurried over to Dwayne's bike to climb up to stand taller on the vampires seat to see past the crowd, almost falling off but righting himself quickly. He scanned for any glimpses of them, coming up with nothing yet he could sense they were near by, before cupping his face with his small hands and screaming. "David! Dwayne!" He took another big breath, "Paul! Marko!" Nothing. Then suddenly behind him came a shuffle of footsteps as the group rounded the corner. They must of not been that far away just as his senses told him.

"What the hell, little man? What's got you screaming for us?" Paul hurriedly questioned as they came to a stop in front of the boy. Dwayne immediately lifted the boy off his bike, not really upset with him standing on it, just not wanting him to stand on it.

"Wait where is Jackie?" Marko inquired while doing an 180-degree turn, coming up with nothing. "Didn't think she'd be the kind of person to ditch a kid."

"No!" Laddie shouted in her defense. "She's in trouble!" The moment his feet touched the ground he reached out and grabbed Dwayne's jacket cuff and tugged."Hurry!" Despite the sound of haste in Laddie's voice, the guys didn't move right away but instead glanced over at David, waiting for his decision, while Laddie basically jumped around in one spot.

"Our little Psychic got herself in trouble, huh?" Their platinum blond leader asked as he turned to face the way Laddie ran from earlier, already smelling her scent wavering in the clouded aroma of the boardwalk. Laddie released Dwayne's jacket and ran in front of David, pointing ahead.

"Yes! So come on already!" Then the kid was swallowed up by the crowd. No longer patient enough to wait on their asses.

"Let's go. I can smell blood." David officially gave the order, flecking the practically used up cig to the ground before giving it a nice stomp while he walked away in the direction Laddie ran, his boys flanking him.

* * *

With a huff I threw the unconscious Joey off me, his body rolling to lay motionless next to the wall- the same wall I just used to bash his head into, as now a small puddle of blood began to crown around his head. I didn't really want to hurt these guys _that_ bad but they were starting to leave me with little-to-no room to differ. Once the dead weight was off me I hurried climbed to my feet to face the two still standing. Leader-man, now known as Johnny, looked beyond pissed at seeing his friend bleeding there on the ground not moving. Lucas, now sporting a growing black eye, spit some blood on the ground before shuffling closer- arms up in a boxing position. I gotta give it to them they at least know how to fight. Not professionally of course but enough to be considered street savvy. I'm not coming out of this unscathed, that is for sure. I'm already sporting a busted lip along with multiple blossoming bruises all over; left cheek, stomach, and my upper back being the main areas. I eyed Johnny as he shifted and then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear at a moment like this; a click.

"Oh come on, a knife really? Can't we just dish this out like men?" I ironically say, you know since I am a wo _man_ , as I wipe the blood from my busted lip. My hands still up ready to defend or go on the offense. "I hate knives because things always get messy when they are present, you know."

"Fuck you, whore!" He spat out running toward me. Aiming to go in blind from the anger of his fallen brethren. _Che' your choice_.

As he ran at me, darting the knife out in a stabbing and slashing motion, I quickly stepped away. Stumbling back till my back reached the alley wall in which I had to roll and dart away from since Johnny was not stopping his slashing parade. _This went from trying to non-consensually fuck me to trying to kill me. What the fuck!_ I mentally yell. Concentrating too hard on the one wielding a knife that I didn't comprehend that Lucas was now behind me. That I am running backwards right into Lucas's arms until it was too late. His large arms wrapped around me in a vise grip, pinning my arms to my side, and lifted me off the ground altogether.

"Fuck! Let me go!" I cried out, thrashing my head back and kicking my legs, doing my best to ward off Mr. Happy Stabs while trying to get the guy to let me go. It didn't work.

In the end I just pissed off Johnny more since my shoe planted itself right on his face when he came too close to my flailing form, earning me a slash across my calf. Cursing he gave Lucas the command to pin my body against the wall so before I knew it I became flushed face first with brick with Lucas's heavy mass being the only thing holding me there. Surprisingly my feet is still off the ground. Some times being short really, really, sucks. One thing did change though, my arms were now held behind my back by one of his massive hands- _I swear this brute was a Viking in a past life_ , while the other hand forced my face to the wall. A knee barred itself in the center between my legs being the reason my feet are not touching the ground _still_. Johnny came into my one-eye sight to the left, since the right side of my face is scrapping against the brick very uncomfortably, to have a little chat. I could already feel the rough texture tearing at the swollen flesh there only exceeding in making my anger grow with pain.

"All you had to do was behave," Johnny said matter of fact like as the tip of his knife pressed into my side while inching down with enough force to cut the fabric. Any more pressure in he would draw blood.

"I don't take orders from a piece of trash like _you_." I hissed out before unwilling yelping in pain as the tip of his knife officially broke the skin. He didn't dig in deep, lucky me, but it still stung. "What the fuck, man!?"

"Shut up or I will fucking gut you!" He applied more pressure and I bit my lip to muffle a cry as the blade inched in slowly just enough for blood to bubble to the point it was now racing down my side freely. I could feel it soaking my shirt and the waist line of my pants. Hell, I could smell the copper-metallic substance with my human nose it was that much.

"Whoa, Johnny, that's taking it too far man." Lucas finally spoke up. His voice showing a clear sign of unease with the way his leader is acting. I felt his grip on me loosening a little though and made a quick decision to milk the situation. I let out a gasp while squeezing my eyes tight, using the watering eyes of pain for fearful tears.

"Please! Just let me go, I'll.. I'll do whatever you want, okay?" My voice cracked as I let the words of a begging woman come forth. Completely flipping my attitude in an 180 fashion. "Just please, no-no more!" A couple of seconds past then I physically winced as I felt the inch or two of the blade slide back out of my side while the tears stained my cheeks.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear." The filth cooed at me while giving my cheek a approving tap. I whimpered as I patiently waited for the heavy mass on my back to ease away entirely and just as soon as Lucas backed off me I flashed my eyes open and quickly darted out to grab the knife. I took a hold of his wrist and twisted, forcing him to let go. It all happened quickly enough that Johnny just stared at me with shock while releasing the blade and Lucas just stood their like a idiot not making a move. I jumped away to gain distance while holding the knife in a reverse fashion, the blunt side of the blade resting against the side of my wrist, ready to strike if need be.

"You tried to have your way with me then you threaten my life." I lashed out as my left hand pressed against my side." And you fucking stabbed me!" I yelled while showing my bloody palm to him. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?" I was beyond mad. He could have killed me, hell, you could still be the death of me if this bleeding didn't stop. "And you think I'll just roll over and let you have your way with me now!?"

"Look, just drop the knife.. don't do anything stupid." Lucas tried to coax me with his hands up in an 'I surrender' way. I just sneered at him, my lip raising to another feral-like snarl, and If I could growl I would.

"What? Afraid I'll stab you like he did me!" I pointed my bloody finger at Johnny who just scuffed at me in return.

"Bitch, you don't have it in you to takes someones life." Johnny said matter of factly while choosing to so boldly walk toward me. "Just give me my knife back." I watched him like a hawk as he inched closer and closer to me, calculating. _Thinking he is so stealthy, that he knows I wouldn't kill him_. _Well, he's fucking wrong. No one tries to kill me and thinks I wont defend myself. If my life is on the line then so is his,_ my internal voice practically snarled with resolution. I eased back out of my somewhat crouch and into a more relaxed posture, my hand playing with the knife as I secretly fight a urge to just attack him right there and now.

"Fine. Do you want your fucking knife? Take it." I held it out to him, handle first, the tip of the blade between my thumb and index finger. He smiled at me thinking he won but just as he reached for it I raised my hand back and flicked my wrist, sending the spiraling knife straight for his torso, and lucky me I stuck it. "Bulls-eye," he screamed and fell back. Crashing to the ground while his hands hovered over the knife in that freaked out sort of manner of 'what do I do?! Do I pull it out or leave it there!?', panic clearly setting in.

"I most likely didn't pierce anything valuable.. sadly," I spoke up around the panicking mess on the ground, turning my blazing green eyes to the scared man-child once known as Lucas. "Hell, I'm pretty certain I didn't even have enough room for it to fly long enough to really dig into his flesh all the way." The way I was talking was like someone chatting about the weather as I started walking over to Lucas who backed himself up against the far wall like a scared animal. My body language relaxed despite the shooting pain in my side. "He thinks I wont kill a man and he is wrong. Do you want to help me prove that he is wrong?" I asked while cocking my head and applying my most sadistic serial killer smile that I could muster.

"Your.. your a fucking psycho!" and with that dawning resolution he took off like a hound of hell was chasing him, nipping at his heels. The moment he was out of my sight I closed my eyes and took a breath through my nose, exhaling through my mouth, before pivoting to face the guy on the ground. He was out cold, the pain and fear claiming him to the point of passing out. Then I glanced over at the motionless body of Joey but could still see his chest raising and falling, noting that he is alive but most likely now in a coma. I turn away as my racing heart finally started to catch up to me and with a arm pressed against my bleeding side and my free arm embracing my weight against the wall, forehead on that forearm, I let out a sigh. _Fuck my side hurts, fuck there is blood everywhere, fuck I almost killed somebody._.

"Fuck me." I groan out loud.

"If you ask nicely I just might." Came _his_ voice right behind me. I jerked which only made me wince more causing me to take in a hissing breath. Having my stomach muscles clench like that was not good. I could hear David behind me taking a deep breath and I know I should be scared. Scared that a vampire is breathing in the scent of my blood and just may attack me but.. I'm not. I'm too exhausted to give a damn really. "You're bleeding."

"Oh thank you, I didn't know," I replied sarcastically, still not turning around to face the group.

"Damn, girly, you made a mess here. Aw' but you missed this one's heart." Spoke up Marko with something of a whine to his voice. I rolled my eyes and turned over, my upper shoulder blades supporting my body against the wall now, as I look at him.

"That was the point. Besides he didn't give me enough wiggle room to really throw the damn thing."

"Wait, you threw the knife?" Paul cocked his head with almost a child like wonderment on his face. "And here I just thought you stabbed the guy."

"Kudos to you." Marko complimented me. "Practically killing people and not even panicking."

"Yes. I threw it." I answered Paul and decided to ignore Markos comment for now. "Hey, where's Dwayne and Laddie?" I asked while taking note that only three of the boys stood before me. Paul hovering over Joey- dipping his hands into the pooling blood like it's painting, Marko crouched down and poking Johnny half-heartily, and David leaning against the wall next to me.

"There is blood everywhere, Jackie," David said like it was the most normal thing in the world while flicking his lighter to life, lighting up a new cig between his lips.

"Oh, yeah.. It would probably send Laddie into a frenzy, huh." I finished for David. "Sorry, a little light headed from the adrenaline rush and blood loss here." I leaned my head back, my eyes closing again. "The guy with the knife barely stuck in him stabbed me. The guy by the wall opposite of me tried to rape me so I bashed his head against the wall till he passed out. One of the guys ran off.." I informed them like I was counting groceries off a list. "They didn't really leave me with a lot of choice in the matter though. It was my life against theirs the moment that idiot," I blindly motioned toward Johnny with my foot. "Pulled out a knife."

A minute ticked by undisturbed. "Do you regret hurting them?" Spoke up David calmly, I could feel his eyes trained on me but I didn't dare peek at him. I could smell the smoke from his cigarette wafting in the air around us while I pondered over that question but it didn't really take long. My raw emotions on the fact on the front line more than my reasoning. I might have even scoffed at the comment if I had the coherent mind to do so.

"Fuck no." I said quietly but with confidence, spots now starting to appear behind my eyelids.. "If I could manage it I would of.. probably gut the guy for threatening to... gut me." My last words barely made it past my lips as the darkness embraced me, my legs giving out beneath me, and I was out-cold before I could even feel my body collide with the hard ground.

* * *

 _I'm running. My feet slapping on what appears to be concrete while I can feel the lack of oxygen tearing at my lungs as I quickly run like my life depend on it, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. Footfalls echo behind me and I can hear a faint call of a mans voice bouncing in the air but the voice does not sooth me. No, it adds fuel to the flame as I try to kick into another gear, to gain more distance, but finding it impossible to do though since my body wants to give out. I want to stop and give up but I can't. I have to keep running but how long have I been running and why am I running?_

 _"STOP!" calls out the man's voice, the only coherent thing I've come to understand so far. I don't answer and I don't stop. Instead, I focus on my feet. Gotta keep going. Can't stop._

 _"You can't do it! STOP! Don't leave me behind!" he calls out once more. What can I not do? Why is he asking for me to stop? Why am I scared? Leave who? Then I see it, ahead of me is a drop-off, where the building stops. I'm running on a building but why? Wait, I know this place.. I look over at the adjacent roof top and force myself to keep going despite the burning in my lunges and the pulsing prickle in my side. I can make it. I know I can._

 _I met the edge and I jump, vaulting over the gaping hole. I'm reaching out to grab, my legs ready to tumble, but it never comes. Instead, with eyes wide with realization, I don't make it. The man was right 'I can't do it'. My mouth opens to scream as my finger tips dance mere inches from taking hold of the life line, and I go plummeting to the alley below with deadly silence. It was like a blink of an eye before I felt the impact and heard the crack. Falling nine stories should kill a person yet I lay there wheezing and choking, unable to move. I can feel something warm engulfing me as I stare up at the dull grey sky above being squeezed between two buildings. I can't stop staring up as the white flecks of the first snow as it begin to fall. Dancing down to kiss my cheek._

 _I've always loved the snow.._

 _I'm dying,_ _I knew it so no sense in lying to myself. I can't move, I can't feel my finger tips let alone wiggle my toes, and the warmth around me is most likely my blood pooling out of my body. I choke again, feeling liquid escape my mouth as my body convulses, my vision blurring into a white mess.. why did I jump? Why did I think I could make it.. why was I running and who was that chasing me.._ _why can't I remember?_

'I'm sorry..'

* * *

"She's out cold, Davey." Paul announced what they have all come to understand as he paced behind the couch, hands in his tight white jean pockets. Marko sat on the arm rest above her head, chewing on his thumb nail as he concentrated on her paling face.

"Should we change her, you think?" He tossed in his own pennies but his question was answered with silence as Dwayne and David rolled over their own thoughts.

The moment they returned back to their cave David removed her torn up and blood soaked shirt and took care of that jagged knife wound. Lapping up the access blood and allowing his vamperic saliva to close up the hole. Having fed already, and being the oldest of the four, helping him hold back any infesting desire to drain her but he would have to admit that her blood tasted sweet. He wouldn't of minded draining her but If she were to die now it would be because of blood loss of the stab wound not him for she did lose quite a lot of blood. Yet she also managed to stay alive on top of gravely injuring a guy and scaring the other one into unconsciousness. Of course he allowed Marko and Paul to take care of them as he held Jackie back from kissing the ground, out cold to life around her. They drained them dry and chunk them in the near by dumpster for the trash company to take care of so they will never bother their newest house companion again. It was odd to say but that was what Jackie is to them now. Human but not a meal. A companion but not a sister. That may change soon though..

In the end David did not know if he should make her into a halfling or not and how much that would fuck up their future. She came to them spewing on about seeing their deaths and wanting to prevent them yet here she lies possibly dying, unable to prevent her own fate. The platinum blond could even hear her heart weakening. The blood in her veins faintly sloshing through her system. It would be his decision to make but if he shared Max's blood with her and she fed and become a full-vampire, Max would know instantly. He did not know of their little Psychic and there was no time to ask 'permission' for her to change. David mentally growled- oh how he hated to ask permission..

"I say we at least make her a halfling." Spoke up Dwayne as he dug out the bottle and heading toward their leader with it."If she doesn't feed then we kill her. Though, I doubt she will have that many issues compared to Star." On the note of that woman, they asked her and Laddie to go into the back rooms of the cave upon entering it. A bleeding girl would only make a scene with the half-vampires and though she could be Stars first meal, Jackie had a purpose to them.

"No." David finally spoke.

"Thought we were gonna keep her around, to keep us from dying, or something." Paul retorted while leaning over the couch and trailing a nail along her exposed belly, following the natural crease of her body.

Her frame was not the most womanly of body types, not at all. Her chest, currently covered by a black sports bar, is below average for example and her hips are slim, but the boys had to admit her physic is at least attractive in its own way. Though petite she looks strong and the faint muscle structure throughout her body was there to back up the idea. You know, if the fact she handled herself against three guys didn't already set the standard for you.

"Yes, we are going to keep her around but Max is not going to have this one," David said as he stood up from his wheelchair-throne. A decision made as he devoured up the space between him and the couch, leaving a Dwayne and the bottle of blood behind. "I'm going to sire her instead."

"Think that is such a good idea, David?" Inquired Dwayne, earning him a piercing glare from said vampire in question. "Hey, I'm not going to talk you out of it, if that is your decision, just askin' if you are sure about this." David turned his back to face the girl again who was starting to grow pale, her breathing labored, and the expression on her face contorted into one of pain.

"Yes. I'm certain." He slipped off his jackets, letting them fall over the back of the couch, and brought up his bare arms to his mouth. His fangs already grown out to pierce the flesh there. He had no blood in a bottle because he never thought of siring anyone before except _almost_ Star and so far her even becoming a half-vamp, with Max's blood or not, has been a mistake but maybe Jackie would be different. "Marko, hold her mouth open." The curly blond abides and eased her lips apart; one index finger holding the top jaw, the other holding the bottom jaw. David bit into his own forearm drawing his life-essence to the surface.

She only needed to swallow just a little.

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter four! What a crazy ride that was no? Also.. what's with that dream-like-sequence? Well, you will find out here shortly!**

 **QUESTION :** shall we change her into a half-vampire or no? What do you think of the fight? (Did I make her too cold-blooded?)

Next chapter will be posted on December 23/24.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all;** Happy holidays to those who celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule, Kwanzaa, etc. I hope your winter holidays are and were full with lots of love and excitement. Secondly; You guys are amazing for leaving all the awesome feedback with each new chapter! I just love reading what you guys think so please keep them coming and as usual: Have something to suggest/recommend then please PM~

 **Readers Note** : I fixed the last chapter a little, you know did some edits, nothing major but thought I give a heads up to those who have already read it prior to this update. Only thing to really note is that I fixed my small mess up of David siring Star. I did originally want to play around with that theory but decided against it. Also, the decision to make Jackie a half-vamp or not was a tricky one, I'll admit, but I think I made the right choice. So, from here on out this story is going to be rocky- full of twist and turns as I begin to explain how Jackie was thrown into their world while also officially thrusting this story into unknown territory. Grab your coffee or tea (or alcoholic beverage, whatever suits you) and curl the blanket around you tightly because you are in for a ride from this point on!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER FIVE:** KNOCKING ON DEATHS DOOR|

 _"Man fears death and yet, at the same time, man is drawn to death even though i_ _t's a singular event in one's life that none may reverse."_

* * *

The moment Davids arm met her lips Marko pulled away to give them complete room. Of course all the Lost Boys didn't actually walk away from the scene but instead stood around the couch, watching closely and patiently, while still giving them the space they need. Seconds ticked by but Jackie made no move to drink, laying their like a human size porcelain doll, and everyone in the room could hear the light thump of her heart slowing decreasing. This caused David to curse under his breath from it all, clearly frustrated with the lack of the Psychics being cooperative. If Jackie didn't accept his blood she would no doubly become a corpse on their sofa. David decided to amp up the demand and flex his hand to force the heavy stream of his blood to flow even stronger. All that Jackie needed was one sip, one successful gulp, and the pooling blood slowly blocking her air way would either force her to eventually swallow or choke the last seconds of her life right out of her. Ultimately, it's her decision but even when unconscious Jackie seemed to be denying immortality.

"Jackie, you need to drink damn it." he urgently hissed out as his blood began to seep out from the corners of her mouth, staining her pale complexion, a tint of blue to her normal peachy lips.

"I don't think she's gonna make it, man." Marko nervously said while chewing on the nail of his thumb once again. The sound of the Psychic's heart beat now coming in intervals further and further apart.

"Yeah," Paul verbally dished in. "She's not swallowing at all, Davey." Once more stating what they all already knew. Even in the back, Dwayne the furthest brother away had a worried expression laced on his normally stoic face.

"You have to, Jackie. Just drink." David tried to coax her before his jaw tightened as they all listened to the slow rhythm until it officially stopped and Jackie still had yet to swallow a drop.

x - **At the same time** \- x

 _I'm running. It's the same scene from before; concrete ground of a roof top, grey clouds circling overhead as it swallows up the evening light, and a man chasing me. I can hear his faint voice chanting out my name now, past the blaring noise of my heart in my ears and shoes slapping against the hard surface. I want to stop and see his face and ask him who he is and why I am running. I want to ask him why I am scared of him even though he calls out to save me but my body does not listen to me, it can't. Instead I keep running on this loop of life and death; Fighting for my last minute alive before I die at the bottom of the alley up ahead. I'm running toward the_ _impending_ _edge and I am going to jump and I am not going to make it as I listen to the guy cry after me. To stop me, to reassuring me that I wont make it, and that I am going to leave him behind._ **And he is right** _._

 _I watch as puffs of white escape my mouth as I feel my feet fighting to not tumble with one another while the strain to keep going takes over my senses as the edge appears. I don't look back, I never looked back, but I wish I could-_ **please just let me see his face!** _I feel my feet kick off the edge,_ _ignoring my inner plea,_ _as my eyes target the railing of the roof in front of me. The part I am supposed to grab. I feel determined and I feel so certain just like the last five times I've done this but then I feel the fear flooding in the moment I realize I can't make it. I watch my finger grab at nothing before I twist in the air in a flash of panic. Within a blink of an eye, a single beat of a heart, I break against the ground before even a scream could leave my parted lips._

 _I lay there staring up at the shifting gray and watching the snow flakes fall in my last minute alive. Just waiting for the blackness to consume me like it already has over and over while this body spasms. Blood leaking from my mouth, ears, eyes, nose, and beneath me like a crimson pool. Soaking in my clothes, enveloping my cooling body in a warm wet blanket_ _. The fact I can't feel any of this pain already tells me that I broke my spine, caused by the fall, and in one way I am grateful for that. I don't wish to feel just how much this no doubly hurts but on the contrary, I am stuck there like a fish out of water; twitching and trying to breathe in vain. Blood blocks my air way and I choke while blinking away a mixture of tears and blood,_ _straining to watch the dull clouds swimming above._ _._

 _I try to watch the sky in a_ _futile attempt for some resolve and finding the snow relaxing as my mind begins to become a foggy mess. This body, the person on the ground, knows they are dying and so they make no effort to fight the_ _inevitable- so she watches the snow fall like it's the last important thing in her existence. The other part of me, the one who is repeating this, is secretly hoping the mysterious guy would lean over the edge at any moment to peer down at me, but I know that he doesn't make it in time._ **He never makes it in time** _. My view becomes a blurry disarray of white as I struggle to take in or expel, my last breath. Already knowing this is the end. Yet me, the person stuck here in this torment, knows that the moment the darkness embraces me that I will open my eyes to myself running, all over again. Running like my life depends on it from a guy, for the life of me, I don't even know._

 _'I'm sorry.' I feel my lips mouth and can hear my voice ring in my head but I know that it falls on deaf ears. Why am I sorry is a question I feel I will never have a clear answer for._

 _" **Drink,** " A voice bleeds through at the last second, barely a buzz in the back of my mind. A tone I recognize but yet I don't at the same time. " **You have to, Jackie. Just drink.** " I am confused by these words as I stare up at nothing. My eyesight already gone and knowing I should be repeating the scene any moment now._

 _The only thing I can 'drink' is the overbearing blood in my mouth that is trying to get out, the blood that is blocking my air way, but I obey the luring command. With my last remaining strength, a piece of me I never knew I had control of, swallows and_ _I taste it. For a split second, I taste something sweet. Then suddenly everything is devoured as if a vacuum is sucking in the world around me. I can no longer feel the ground beneath me nor hear the running like I'd expect to hear for the sixth time in the span of this on-going moment._

 _In fact... I don't feel anything._

* * *

Wet, sweet, thick. I gasp, inhaling air through my nose into my lungs as if they never took in the life force before while opening my eyes with a vigorous effort. Staring wide eyed as I try to take in everything. Though blurry with colors and shadows at first my vision quickly sharpens into focus and I take in the scene before me. A scene I never expected to see...

Davids arm is a mere inch before my parted lips, dripping with a dark crimson substance that I know is his blood, and I don't make a move- I don't even breath as our eyes lock on. My green staring into his icy blue orbs as mere seconds tick by while my mind races to make sense of the predicament. I can taste his blood on my tongue. I feel the trails of it on the outside of my lips, sliding down the corners and past my ears to the base of my hair line. A puddle of it is in the back of my mouth, ready to slide down my throat with just as much ease, but I don't swallow. My breath is frozen in my chest so I know I have very little time to make this decision, this very important choice. _Either I roll off this couch right now and deny what David is offering me; a chance at immortality, or I swallow._ The ball is in my court to decide and I don't know the outcome well enough, it's frightening, and I don't know if I can play _that_ game just yet.

 _In my dream I swallowed so did I already drink his blood or.. was that some inner desire to drink right now? Or.. oh I don't know! I'm so confused._

This was not how I thought it would be. Did I want to be turned into a vampire in the end? _I don't even know, maybe? Maybe not?_ Can I still save them as a half-vampire? _It's possible but the odds are in favor to the pure-breed mortals compared to a sun sensitive-hungry all the time-soon to be immortal_. It's not the 'killing a person' part because I almost did kill someone- _hell, I might of if you count the possible brain dead Joey, so I know it's not that._ It's the fact that I don't know if me being a halfling or even a full-vamp would be any help to them in their time of need. _On one side it adds numbers to their team but on the other side, I can't protect them in the day time nearly as well_. I can feel my lungs starting to ache, pleading for air that I've been denying it, and I know I need to make a decision quickly. I just hope that my decision won't piss off David.

Closing my eyes, breaking away from that locked on stare, I roll off the couch and gag in a crouched over position- forearms flush against the ground. Shifting of feet tells me there are more than just be and David in this room though my vision had been strictly on David at the time to of noticed. That the guys are around my fallen form but I don't give them any attention as I focus on cleaning out my palate. I crack my eyes open and see just how much blood once sat in my mouth and I can't help but stare at it, just watching the expanding dark liquid stretching out on the cave floor. The smell of Davids blood is almost too sweet, too tempting, and I almost give into some desire to lap it off the floor like a dog. That feeling of regret washing throughout me but I remind myself this is for the better- _I have to be human for this to work properly... Right?_

"You didn't drink, why?" David asked behind me, startling me back into the present, and unknowingly answering a silent question of mine. His words calm but even I could hear the slight growl in his throat. A sign that he is upset with my choice.

"I.. I can't." I barely get out as my eyes shut again with a cough. The feeling of spit and blood hanging from my lips reminding me of spit-up. I know the copper-metallic taste should be making me gag on reflects right about now but the 'vampires blood' is different, almost tauntingly so- _no wonder they try to pass it off as wine_. I feel disgusted and insecure as my mental thought of my appearance and the secret desire to lick my lips but decided to push that emotion aside as I now lean half of my body on the dusty old couch with my forehead to the cushion. My arms wrapping around my abdominal on instinct. I feel so weak...

"Are you saying you can't feed? Can't kill somebody?" rolled out his next questions, the growl appearing to grow.

"No." I wheeze out quickly and honestly while my head shook with emphasizes but that only earning me a dizzy-spell so I stop that abruptly before letting a groan escaped my lips.

"Then why?" His voice didn't sound as angry that time at least. Not exactly at peace with my decision but softer, understanding perhaps...

"I.. just.." I leaned my body back, seating my weight on my knees, so I could look up at the guys surrounding me. It was strange to see Paul and Marko being quiet and over all just calculating my motives- waiting to see where this leads with what my mind tells me is worry in their eyes but I brush that off. Of course, the silent Dwayne was to be expected but his expression wasn't as stone cold as usual either. I shift my view to lock onto Davids fiery pair once again before I continued." I can't save you all if I am not human." I mentally imagine what I must appear like to them right now; Weak and possibly disgusting, covered in Davids blood from my lips to the collar of my top, and to top it off I can feel the bruising and swelling. They probably think a human being the one to save them is ridiculous but I try to push all of that away, fighting my insecurities. "I am not trying to be ungrateful, David. I just, even as a half-vampire, don't think the odds are with us very well. The only way I can.. can keep you all ' _alive_ ' is by being alive. By being mortal, for now." With that ending statement, I put my forehead back to the couch, groaning again. "I feel like shit.." I end up mumbling into the upholstery.

"Well, that's to be expected, girly. All of us pretty much thought you were a goner." Paul chuckled out while crouching down to my right side. I could make out his unruly hair and face with my peripherals vision. Then I felt a pat on my back that I knew couldn't belong to him since his hands rested between his knees, elbows on his thighs.

"To be honest with you, Jackie. You kinda gave us a surprise with that suddenly becoming aware of things-shit." It was Marko, his fingerless gloved hand falling to rest on my left shoulder, giving it a squeeze to reassure me I assume. "You were out cold to the world then BAM you rise up from the dead." A chuckle escaped his lips," You're not a zombie are you?" With that, I gave a pained chuckle of my own as I close my eyes again. Ignoring the fact that _I am_ a bloody mess on the floor with vampires on all corners and, as a matter of fact, feeling pretty much like the walking-dead right now.

"I think I did die for a moment there, Marko." My voice soft as I speak into the couch unaware of just how true Markos words actually were. That I did die unbeknownst to my knowledge but my mind decided to concentrate around with thoughts of that crazy-looping dream instead of the other at this moment. Those thoughts ending on the fact that I had died multiple times in that dream but if David didn't lure me out of it I think I would have officially died. "The taste of... Davids blood and his voice, I think, woke me up somehow."

"Maybe it's a Psychic thing?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know.. I don't think so. I'm unsure, honestly." A cold breeze licked my bare skin and I lean back again, blinking. Just now realizing I am shirtless despite my arms already embracing my body in some form of a self-hug. "Huh, I guess my favorite shirt is fucked," I state matter of fact like while moving my arms away to check my left side to see no wound, just a very light abrasion of where one might have been. I don't question it and neither do I plan to make a scene about my appearance, no good would come of it anyway. So instead I huffed-and-puffed about my adored Disturbed sweater. "Damn. I really liked that shirt too."

"The entire left side is cut open and not to mention its blood soaked through and through. It's now a useless piece of fabric." David decided to speak up again as he took a seat on the sofa, the cushion teetering to his weight. His words putting an end to what hope I may have had to salvage the shirt. I heard something like fabric grinding together then I felt a heavy cotton material fall over my head to lay on my back, even long enough to envelop my legs. _Davids trench coat_. Without questioning his motives, deciding that might not be a good idea since he's already upset with me, I cross my arms and grab the collar of his coat to bring it in closer to me. Successfully covering my semi-naked body.

"Thanks." My voice soft as I involuntarily breathe in the scent that is David, still finding that light tint of copper not repulsive like I should. David didn't reply, not surprisingly, and the room shortly fell into silence for an awkward period of time until Paul broke it.

"Well," he stood up to disappear from my sight momentarily. "That was an exciting turn of events. Ya' got to beat up some guys, tenderize them for us, then _basically_ die but," he made a hand gesture that I assume a magician would make," then magically come back." His words pull me in as I awkwardly crawl onto the couch, my knees to my chest, Davids coat basically swallowing up my entire body but my head and hands while I watched him. His words settling in. I know I've lost a lot of blood, if my run in with death meant anything, but also because I'm feeling most of the signs similar to hypovolemic shock; dizziness, headache, nausea, and I've already lost consciousness once this evening. My goal was not to pass out again, well, uncontrollably anyways.

"So you.." I searched for the right words,"Um, _fed_ from them, huh?" It wasn't really a question and I didn't really leave room for an answer before speaking again. "Makes sense, I guess." I knew I was talking like someone that wasn't entirely there, disjointed, and maybe a little in shock but could you blame me really. The concept that they ate the guys didn't really bother me though because it was in their nature after all. Something I've come to accept since I've known of the film and their attributes. Plus, the fact that the trio tried to rape and kill me only made my thoughts and the Lost Boys choices _seem_ even better. _On a note about 'three guys'_. "Did any of you by chance stop the big guy who came running out of the alley?" I openly asked. Marko turned to look at Paul who also turned to glance at David but in the end, it was Dwayne that spoke up.

"No." his answer simple and to the point.

Lucas the Viking didn't _really_ need to die in my opinion so I guess that was good. Sure, he helped his friends try to commit an unlawful sexual activity and even man-handled me some but he had also freaked out about Johnny threatening to kill me. Even tried to ease up the situation once the game shifted into my favor, appearing to not want _anyone_ to die. So his soul is tainted, sure, but not as bad as his pals. _In the end, I don't think he'll mess with me again.. hopefully. Not sure what will happen if he does_. Leaving that subject alone I decide to move on to a more pressing matter, in my opinion.

"Alright, well, Michael will be arriving soon.. and I don't think it would be a good idea if he saw me in the state I am. In more ways than one."

"Deathly pale and covered in blood, though a bit bruised and blue, I don't know about you babe but I think you look kinda hot."

"Oh _shove it_ , Paul." I fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him in that childish-like manner. Not only because it would be silly but also because Davids blood is still caked on my lips. Only reminding me more that I really need to wash up. _._ "Hey Marko, could I talk you into grabbing my belongings from Davids bike by chance?" I asked the curly blond while locking eyes with him. I knew it was Davids bike but I don't think I really want to ask him to do anything right now. I may not be his fledgling or him my Sire but I know to still treat him like the alpha of this dangerous pack that he is. Marko's eyes glanced at David and I know a silent conversation just took place but only a spec of a moment passed before Marko grinned at me.

"Yeah, sure. Be back in just a sec." With that, he left practically bouncing out of the cave and I knew he would be back in less than a minute too. A shuffle to my left drew my attention but before I could look entirely a blob of black fell into my view; My crop jacket.

"Got good news for you, babe." Paul wiggled my jacket in my face. "At least your jacket made it out alive! It has a slight tear on the bottom but its still wearable."I grabbed it and gave it a look over and on the left side, it did indeed have a tear which made me frown slightly. The mark most likely made by the same knife that cut my shirt and pierced my flesh. "Though I think you should get some real leather." Pauls voice drew me away from investigating my favorite jacket."That pleather, faux shit, is crap."

"Well, I'm not made out of money so it was all I could really afford back in the day," I answer with no real bite in my voice, too tired to really argue the case, but a frown still danced on my pale lips. In hind sight, what it cost me then would actual cost me for a real bikers jacket now. "I've owned this jacket for nearly six years now.." I ended with as I folded it up and put it on the armrest next to me.

"Well, I still say you should let us get you a proper jacket, babe." Paul retorted back in which I just gave a nod to. Not seeing a reason to deny him otherwise and his voice didn't really sound like he wanted to argue about the value of sentimental objects either.

"Here you go!" Called out Marko as he practically fell into existence in front of me with two bags of goodies in his hands, his normal cheerful characteristics still in place. It earned him a soft smile of gratitude with a quiet 'thank you' as I took the bags.

I rifled through them slowly, my body still sluggish, and pulling out a plain over the shoulder black sweater with black tights and a dark gray beach towel. It's clear that I need to clean up but my body doesn't really want to make the effort to move. Fighting the urge to bite my lip, or really do anything that my normal quirks itched for me to partake in, I turn to face David who still sat next to me. His left hand fidgeting absentmindedly with his zippo with one knee slouched up so his leg could lay partially on the seat, the other leg still flat on the floor. His bristled chin sat in the palm of his other hand that rested itself on the armrest, those eyes of his still trained on me.

"So, do you have like um.." I trailed off while my eyes shifted to my lap with Davids coat still wrapped around me like a security blanket. The bags by my feet now with my choice of clothing laying over my lap. Though this is a sunken hotel from the early 20th century I don't necessarily expect it to have a functioning bathroom decades later. It didn't really help me much that I don't even know if the living-dead really have a need for such essentials. _But they do have to clean themselves of blood practically every night right,_ I thought to myself. _So they must have some type of water source unless they take a dip in the ocean all the time_. With that thought, I fought off a shiver. Not just because the ocean is generally freezing but simply because I don't really like the concept of 'The Deep Blue' sea. So the deeper the body of water the more my skin seems to crawl. It's a self-diagnose but I am pretty certain I have Thalassophobia. Though, on a better thought, since this is a cave right next to the ocean it may have a pool of water that isn't stale or too deep hidden within its confinements.

David gave a nod, understanding what I am asking for without me having to finish verbally expressing that train of thought." Yeah, we have a place you can tidy up in." His gloved hand motioned and Marko, who had not really left the area entirely, waltz up to my side. "Marko, would you do our little Psychic a favor and help her to the oases in the back." Of course, Marko agreed, ready to swipe me off my feet and guide me to this hidden body of water like a knight in shining armor. So when I made a move to get off the couch, knowing full well that I am too weak to really walk, I almost sighed with relief when Marko's arms laced themselves behind my knees and shoulder blades.

"Thanks,"I mumbled into his patched and accessories covered jacket, earning me a smile as he looked down at me. My clothes in my lap with Davids trench coat overlapping my body in just the right way.

"No problem, Jackie." and with that, he stepped off in the direction to the mysterious pool as I watched the walls of the cave pass by, relaxing against Marko entirely. A few turns later and through a dark corridor from what I could make out, we arrived. He shifted my weight until my feet were on the ground but kept his arm around my waist so I could lean on him. "Need any help?" Marko asked with a sly smile on his face but with genuine concern in his voice. A sign that he wanted to help the weak human girl but I declined with a light shake of the head before giving his hand a pat. I snaked out of the gentle one-arm-embrace before bending at the knees and plopping down on my rear right near the water.

I shrugged off Davids coat."To be honest with you I don't generally like being nude in front of others." I answered him while working off my converses. To be fair, I knew that they all must of all seen all types of naked chicks throughout their life-span on this planet. So seeing one more body wouldn't alter anything in Markos eyes, I mean, I assume that there is _probably_ nothing he has not already seen before. _Not like I am the sexiest woman on the planet anyways so what true harm is there_ , I quietly ask myself as I undo my pants and begin inching them off my hips and down my legs. _If I had to be naked in front of anyone they would probably be my best choi-_ I wince, cutting off my thought process, as the fabric scrape against the cut on my right calf; A wound I had almost forgotten. The once dry blood that caked the cut now oozed with fresh crimson fluids. Marko shifted next to me, the curly blond bending down to be eye level while reaching for my leg. I didn't draw away from him as he lifted my bare flesh to his lips and nor did I break eye contact as his tongue lapped up the fresh blood that slid down it. A bloody orange flashed across his blueish-green iris for just a split second as he tasted me but he didn't attack, insert his fangs into my flesh, or tear me limb from limb. Instead he just gave me a soft smile as his vampiric saliva sealed the cut so it wouldn't bleed again. _Oh.. so that's how my side healed_ , I realized while blinking.

"Did you know this would happen?" He asked me as he leaned forward, almost uncomfortably so, and I on reflex I leaned back until before I knew it he was hovering over me entirely. My back flush against the cool cavern floor. That question, though simple, could connect to so many answers. Did I know I'd be attacked in the alley and almost die, subconsciously getting the lives of two guys to end? Or did I know that I would be here in this moment with an attractive eighteenth century stylized English man? I mean sure, his looks are up to date along with his attitude, but those lingering features have always made me imagine him in an entirely different time frame and continent. It's not like I exactly know when he was turned and who he used to be, though.. I decided to go with the most current possible answer.

"What, you licking me?" He nodded his head, those curly locks bobbing to the motion. "No, no I didn't." that only made the arch on his lips to lift higher.

"And you allowed me to taste you, _why_?" He inquired as those eyes of his seem to pierce my very soul. Normally a person had no say to be fed on by any of the guys and that's understandable with how they normally go about feeding. A normal girl would have freaked and lashed out, screaming bloody murder as they try to escape the carnage that is their fate. But I am almost curtain that I didn't even breath when he leaned those lips so close to my skin while I watched that muscle in our mouths tentatively glide up the contours of my leg. I had no desire to freak out, to run to a home that does not exist, nor to stop him. If they wanted to kill me they would have done it long ago..

"Because... I trust you." I honestly say. Making a point to keep eye contact with him despite my fragile state and his full on predatory-like atmosphere. "I trust all of you." With a hum Marko leaned in even closer to me until our cheeks brushed together as he stopped within an inch from my ear, his cool breath tingling the skin there, raising goosebumps on my arms that the cold floor failed to do entirely. Uncontrollably my stomach fluttered to life as I sucked in a breath, my nerves firing up, unsure of how to really handle such close proximity with a vampire.

"I like you, Psychic or not." He started with, his voice seeming to speak lower than average, no longer chippy but serious."You are strong with a fiery spirit. One that is not afraid to face danger and I admire that." I listened as he breathed in my scent. My body fighting with some unknown urge to do something with my hands but I force them to stay flat by my side. "I look forward to seeing how you are as a vampire some day, Jackie." He spoke with an assurance that I will eventually be one of then as he then leaned away, his Cheshire grin in place to give an air of ease before he fully climbed off my practically nude body- I'm only in my undergarments after all. With him no longer pinning me to the floor I sat up like a spring lunched me and watched his body casually head toward the only noticeable exist in this room. He stopped before entering and looked over his shoulder, "If you need me I will be around the corner. Just call out my name, babe." then he was gone, the darkness of that hallway devouring his form.

With Marko no longer present I could breath easier but I was left practically speechless. My mind kicking back into gear and I couldn't help but question what exactly just occurred as I stared at my bare thighs. My hands supporting my weight from behind me while a shiver ran up along my naked flesh as silly thoughts started to stack to the forefront of my brain. _Paul has flirt with me and now Marko has.. has well.._ My head shook lightly to move on _, and then David has even been a little hands on with me too. Hell, he was going to sire me. Sire me- that's like a huge skip compared to the normal relationship, from what I've come to understand. What the hell have I got myself into exactly? What do I do about this?_ A urge to scream into a pillow started to bubble up inside me with these thoughts. A feeling of something similar to being in high school all over again taunting the back of my brain. _Just great, just fucking great. All that's left is Dwayne and I'll be living in a harem-stylized-dream world that I know a good portion of the female population would kill me to have. Like straight up murder me to take my spot_. With another light shake of my head I shove _all_ of that away and put my attention to bathing. Basically having to order myself to wash up now that the Lost Boys seem to successful steal all of my attention.

Officially nude, bra and panties next to the bloody pile on the opposite side of the clean clothes pile, I gently slide into the pool. The water felt nice, chilly but not freezing surprisingly, and the moonlight above that broke through the naturally made holes in the ceiling made the water glisten a beautiful shade of blue. I could even see and feel the smooth flooring beneath where the water caused erosion, from being in motion for however long this hole in the cavern has existed- I'm going to assume since 1906, which I am grateful for because If I couldn't see the bottom I'm sure I would have denied going into the water all the way.. what with my phobia and all.

 _I'm scared of the deep water but yet, I'm not scared of vampires. What's wrong with me? I mean for fucks_ _sakes_ _I almost became a half-vampire! Just.. just wow..._

I closed my eyes as I dived under the surface, feeling my loose hair dancing around my form as I pushed myself to the bottom before gently raising back up. David wanted to sire me, save me, and still apart of me is upset that I didn't just accept his offer. I had to yet again remind myself that being a human would be better right now for their benefit but that didn't really help the internal battle raging within me. The disappointment of denying him and upsetting him eating away at me in someway I don't clearly understand.

I rubbed my hands over my face as I sighed, the thought from just seconds ago resurfacing as I scrub off the blood; _What do I do?_ Especially tonight with Michael and tomorrow when David and the boys take him to feed. Altering tonight, which I've unintentionally already started to do since Star is not alone in this cave, can really change up tomorrow. _He may even feed_ , I told myself. _If he does become a full-vampire then Star just might accept being a vampire, maybe... If I don't kill Max that means Lucy will become a vampire and eventually Sam would too,_ unless something alters that. _Like the Frog brothers. I can still see them fucking things up magically_. If Star and Michael are on our side then the only people I really need to focus on is Edgar and Alan.. _and maybe Sam_.

I eased myself up on the ledge of the water and grabbed the towel, drying my hair first before moving onto the rest of my body while still managing to stay in a seated position. Ignoring the fact I have no clean panties and bra to change into I pull on the sweater and tights before wrapping all my dirty clothes in the towel like a make shift pouch. I then called out to Marko who entered the room quickly after while I uneasily stood up. He, of course, took notice of my unsteady feet and easily wrapped his arm back around my waist before leaning over and lifting me up entirely, just like before. This time I used Davids coat like a full on blanket as it laid on top of me instead of me partially wearing it.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out in the water or somethin'." Marko chuckled and I giggled softly along with him. Still feeling weak but at least I'm now clean even though I didn't really get the chance to shampoo and soap up.

"Or _somethin',"_ I repeated _. "_ Yeah, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Knowing me I would have drowned." I jokingly toss back which earned me a smile.

"Nah, I'm here. I wouldn't let you drown, girly," he reassured me, his hands on my body giving a gentle squeeze.

"I know," I closed my eyes with a deep sigh while leaning into him more, a smile present on my lips as well. Darkness had already swallowed us as Marko led me back to the lobby but relaxing completely sort of relieved some built up stress. "Marko," He hummed announcing he heard me. "If you don't mind," I got out between a yawn. "can you lay me on the couch when we get back to let me nap a little until Mike shows up? I'm super tired.."

"Not at all," he answered without thinking on it. Probably already aware that I'm falling asleep as our bodies twisted in the broken corridors.

"Thanks," I mumble into the patch work of his coat before letting sleep envelop me entirely, lost to the conscious world before Marko even stepped into the lobby.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **I've officially broken 30,000 words! My first time ever accomplishing that so I am super psyched about it, WOOOOT! Also, this story has already surpassed 1,000 views which are just amazing! So thank you all for being so supportive and getting me to this point. My next goal is 50,000 words but my most ultimate goal, of course, is completing this journey! ALSO, I said I would explain the dream in this chapter but I couldn't get to it in the time since I wanted to publish this chapter on schedule, I'm sorry! I will defiantly explain it in the next one along with making it, even more, pact full with excitement. (at least that is my goal)**

 **Questions:** What do you think Michaels decision should be; accept who he is or fight it like the movie? Are you unhappy or happy about Jackie being human still? Lastly; What are your theories about the dream?

 **Next chapter update will be on December the 30th or 31st.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers Note** : - This chapter is a tad chaotic and short so I want to apologize beforehand. I mean, I had a hard time writing it to be straight with you, but I do hope you like it. Also sorry that I am a day late to update but the New Years party that I attended really swept me away and made it difficult to function properly for like twenty-four ours. I hope everyone had a lovely New Years by the way! Here's to hoping the year 2017 is better~

* * *

 **|CHAPTER SIX:** SECRETS AND LIES AND TRUTHS|

 _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss in life is what dies inside us while we live."_

* * *

The muffled noise of voices and feet shuffling alerted me out of my dreamless void but I made no physical attempt to show that I was officially awake. Instead, I just laid there quietly while listening to my surroundings become more coherent as the last remaining sluggish feelings of sleep sleeked away, the sounds spinning around my position with no direct meaning. The once white noise, something similar to a T.V set to a low volume as not to disturb someone else in the room over, began to morph into clear loud speech. Some of it fast, like spitting anger full of frustration, and another cool in collected while still trying to get their point across. In middle of all that, if you can imagine, was mumbling hushed voices with a whimper here and there off in the distance.

While comprehending all of this I also become aware that I am laying sideways with my head prompt up on something not exactly hard but not exactly soft either, but definitely not a pillow. With one smooth intake of air the smells that greet me inform me that Davids coat has yet to be removed. That it is still servicing as a make-shift blanket of sorts. To top it all off a gentle, cool, singular stroke danced along my forehead past my ear and down to the base of my neck as it followed the hairline, enticing me into further awareness, to capture my attention to the forefront fully. Yet I didn't jolt, flinch, you name it but instead slowly coax my eyelids to open, ready to expect the worse in the calmest fashion possible. Immediately I noticed that I was facing the lobby and within a few blinks, the figures that took up residence among me, came into focus but one particular character looked very pissed. _Michael_..

" _What_ was _in_ that bottle, David! What did _you_ do to _me_?!" Yeah, he was pissed but I didn't really blame the guy. Would you? As we all know; he had almost successfully harmed his younger brother that, in maybe an odd way, is probably his closest friend in the entire movie. Then he _almost_ floated away to space if not for a phone cord and his brother choosing wisely- or maybe not wisely, however you perceive that- over an internal battle to flee or help him. So yeah he's not handling this very well.

"You already know what is in that bottle, Michael." came the stone reply above me, Davids words flat and humorless, the noise swallowed up the air and hanging dry around us. The fact he is not amused by this only tells me that this particular argument has been going on longer the necessary.

I felt the light cool breeze of that single digit stroke along the same plane as before and gave into a silent urge to give the faintest of glances, just the slightest tilt of my head, to peer up behind me. Davids bare hand came into focus first, not hindered by the black material that normally bound it and I gave it a blink before continuing, the foreground bleeding into a blurry heap as the rest of him came into the spotlight. A black t-shirt covered his upper torso and I couldn't help but linger for a split second there; the rarity of seeing him without his coats now fully clicking into place. I knew he was jacketless earlier but I was too out of it to really appreciate the abnormality. Just like his gloveless hands. His strong shoulders, neck, and jaw fell into place but I could only make out the curvature of his features from this angle, using my peripheral vision mostly at this point. Especially since his current attention rested entirely on Michael and not me.

I watched as David's lips parted,"Don't lie to yourself, Michael, you know what's in that bottle. Even Star told you what was in the bottle. Even Jackie right here," his chin tilted down in our eyes met for a split second as I watched something dance within them. "Tried to warn you." He lifted that piercing ice blue gaze back to Michael, the once stone cold orbs seeming to flicker with more body now that I was awake. "You, only you, made your choice."

 _'Only you made your choice'._. the way he said those words made even me feel the percussion of it. I know it was not directed at me but to Michael yet, it could easily be aimed at me too. I've made a lot of choices in the last, almost, seventy-hours though.. a lot of choices that I can't go back on.

I closed my eyes as my face fell back into a more conformable angle. Letting the concept that my head is laying on Davids lap, his jacket over my form, and his finger toying with my hair- one-finger petting me like I'm some tiny animal, sinking in. I was not ready for this realization to be honest. Just like I was not ready for the events that happen only hours ago but what can I do- not accepting it would be childish. Making a scene would be even 'more' childish. Besides, Michael is in the spotlight right now. _So_ , I'm not going to be rude and still that from him...

Feet shuffling around again brought my eyes open and they narrowed in on the movement behind Michael and to the far right, on Star. She stood near the canopy bed, the scarf-like material draped behind her back and over her arms with Laddie shielded behind her, as she watched the scene from her own angle with worry. The fear in her eyes was even noticeable from way over here at my spot with my human eyes and me just now realized the slight whine I was hearing before was coming from her. _I'm sorry_ , I quietly thought. Tonight was 'the night' that Star was supposed to become closer to Michael, well, just a little bit closer than before. The night they would have their, _uh-um_ , physical bonding moment. On the contrary, it is also the night that David entrusted Star to make Michael her first human meal, but from the looks of thing right now it appears that neither of the two notions was going to happen...

"Are you tryin' to tell me that it was actual blood inside the bottle? _Blood_! Ha, yea right, David. I'm not some idiot!" A wide swinging motion along with his unstable voice brought my eyes back to the teen in front of me. It was odd to think but Michael was younger than me in the movie, supposedly eighteen or nineteen in theory, while I am twenty-two. One year older than even David if we base it off his actor, Kiefer Sutherland, at the time of filming. Though obviously, his real, on-going, age is to be a mystery to us all. "I don't know how you did all the shit that you did, those mind games or whatever, but I won't believe it. You had to drug me or something!" He sounded so assure of himself but internally he was pleading for it to be that easy.

"I also drank from the bottle," David stated with a voice of disinterest. "I also took a hit of the same joint." Basically snuffing out what hope Michael was clinging to.

"How... well, how do I know you're not just pretending or something, huh?!" Michael countered with, not ready to give up just yet. The bottle of blood-wine in his hand, corked of course, swinging with his exaggerated arm movements as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I liked Michael, even imaged he would make a decent vampire if he came to accept that side of himself, but the way he perceives his predicament right now made him appear childish. In the movie, that bottle would be broken by now, thrown to the floor in a fit of rage, and then Star would lure him to her bed to ease the animosity flowing through him rather than drain him.

"Michael, please... Just listen." Star finally spoke up from her corner of the room, trying to reel him back from doing something he may regret if his anger continues to grow. Trying to step in and rescue him in her own odd way but Michael didn't seem to be falling for her gentle efforts as he flipped around to face her upon hearing her voice. He didn't want to hear it, to stop and listen to reason, no he was too far gone to his emotions to be tamed.

"No Star! I won't believe this crap. I just, I can't! I.." With his free hand, he ran his fingers through the tangled mess of hair, the other hand still holding the bottle pressed against the side of his face. He looks like crap in my opinion; sickly pale on a normally tan complexion, bags under his eyes, bed-head curls, and wrinkled clothes. "I almost killed my fuckin' brother for Christ sake." he finally got out with what sounded like disbelief yet pained awareness as dread appears to flow off him in waves. At this point, Star looked like a wounded lioness that only wants to nuzzle the angry and upset lion- to try to comfort him. Sighing I raised up slowly, still feeling a little fatigued but not as bad luckily, and decide to have a go at this conversation. You know, throw my own pennies into the mix because _why not_.

"But you didn't, Mike. That's the point." Michael body twisted around so fast that I could almost feel the whiplash as those eyes settled on me, raking over me from head to toe, successfully making me the pinpoint of his fury. _Great._.

"Only 'cause of Nanook! Look," Michael vigorously lifted his free hand toward me to show off the poorly wrapped up palm. I just blinked at him, showing no signs of being affected. Basically saying 'so' without voicing it. "If he didn't bite me I don't... I don't know what I would have done.." Even though that was true to the point that even I am certain he could have harmed his brother without Nanook interfering I was not about to inform the panicking mess of a guy that.

"You wouldn't have hurt him." I try to reason with him but that only earned me a pained look.

"How do you know that exactly, huh?" He asked while walking up toward the sofa, leaving only a few feet of distance between us, with a hint of disbelief still lingering but it was not alone as a small quiver of hope tailed not that far behind it. Sadly, I had no way to reassure him for this entire scene that is laying out before me is up in the air, up to fate, new grounds untouched. I have not a single clue as to what will happen, no idea where it will lead, and it's intimidating but I try to swallow that emotion down and give it my best shot- the only shot I really had, to be honest. Like I said, there was no real way of telling him something I don't know the full extent of. Especially one that I barely believed to be true... well, other than the bare truth; ' _Hi, I'm a psychic and you would have eaten your brother_ ' but I really doubt that would actual help this situation.

"I just _know_." I voiced with stale resolve but apparently, that was not what Michael wanted to hear- which was easy to guess, I wouldn't have liked that reply myself. In a matter of seconds, I felt the pressure on my back and neck before my eyes caught up, I was being shoved into the upholstery of the couch with Michaels free hand around my neck, with his nose only inches from my own. He didn't know it yet but those light grayish-blue eyes of his were flickering to a blood-orange. An internal clamor of anger waiting to lash out and I was currently on the receiving end.

"That's not an answer!" he spat, those fingers of his tightening like a warning. Fighting down the urge to appear scared, cause apart of me is, I slowly raise my hand from the inside of his arm and place it on his shoulder, our arms flushed against one another, as I stare into those eyes of his with a stable gaze.

"That's the only answer I have. _I just know things_." He snarled at me, literally snarled, which made me flinch but I quickly opened my eyes to stare directly at him with determination, not ready to show fear when I've already come this far; For one I'm a girl not even from this world, a girl who just survived being stabbed because of gang of supernatural creatures to which almost made me became a half-vampire just like the guy before me, and to top it off I'm pretty damn certain that I gave a knock on the Grim Reapers door just hours ago. So I've been through some shit, alright, and I'm not about to back away to curl up and whimper now. "Look, you just have to _trust me_ , Michael." I felt his single hand-hold adjust, easing some of the pressure- he wasn't really choking me before but it still felt nice, while watching those eyes seek answers from the depths of mine but he didn't back away entirely. In fact, his fingers kept hovering, ghosting above my skin, ready to squeeze air from me once more with one wrong discovery.

"Oh, you just _know_ _things_ , huh? ..did you, know I would drink the wine?" I gave a nod to his question already knowing he would not like that answer even before I watched his jaw clench in response, his emotions winding up again. "That I would even attack my brother!?" Cue the finger squeezing once more as the anger freely rolled off him but this time I did not flinch, becoming quickly tired of his hissy fit. It was time for him to man-up and play the game just like I told him to be ready to do the minute he drank the blood-wine. Like David said; ' _You made your choice.'_

"Yes. I knew. I knew you'd drink, that you'd fall from that bridge and that you'd attempt to attack Sam but-" he cut me off by throttling my body, leaning me forward for a split second before shoving me back against the cushion- driving his point straight home. I grunted from being man-handled again so soon but before I could even attempt to continue my spill Michaels voice overlapped my own with new found ferocity.

" _And you did nothing to fuckin' stop it!?_ "

I felt my own jaw tighten as the inner voice in my head is trying to reason with me. Michael is just scared, confused, and 'hungry'. _He's just running off of raw emotion right now,_ It spoke to me. _He doesn't understand what the world has dished out to him and he is upset_. I knew all this but at this juncture, in my own life, I've had it about ' _here_ ' with his shit. His lips moved as he continued to scream into my face, some spit even landing on me, but I didn't hear any of it nor did I really want to. I waited patiently for him to finish with a frown on my lips and eyes set to freeze- my 'I'm done' meter slowly raising by the minute. The second his lips sealed mine parted and my voice seemed to come out louder than normal, crystal clear while also chilly, desiring to be taken seriously with little effort.

"If you don't release me right now Michael I will shove my thumbs into those pretty eyes of yours," The thumb of my hand that was previously resting on his shoulder gave a light graze under his right eye as I cupped his cheek," and scoop them out." his hand quickly vanished as he took a step away, not testing out my warning, with a look of panic running through him- probably completely caught off guard by my words. _Good, that was the point_. I adjusted myself before leaning forward, my expression still set to one that is the complete opposite of my normal one, as I continued to stare at him directly to run _my_ point home. Now that I could talk freely I finished what I was saying,"-I also know that Sam helped you inside his bedroom before you could fly off into space." That earned me a look of complete and utter shock. Even his mouth gaped open for a second as a quiet muffle of voices sounded off around us but I paid them little to no mind. _Probably Paul and Marko giggling over the fact Michael almost flew away_.

"Wha- I mean, how?" he stuttered out while blinking at me.

"Like I've already said; I just know things," I responded while giving David a glance. Surprisingly he was still right next to me- a singular cushion square being the only separation, and as silent, as he had been for the entire show I half expected him to not be, but the look on his face was no longer indifferent. His eyes danced with curiosity while his body language, on the other hand, appeared to be taunt and ready to strike, but overall, his signature smirk was right back on his lips where it belonged as I turned to face Michael again. "But, that is not important. What is important right now is _you_."I made a point to jab a finger at him before reaching out and gripping the bottle. Michael released it without even a thought and I brought it back with me when leaning away, eyeing it for a split second, before handing it over to David. "So," I started again, waiting for him to make eye contact with me before continuing. "What are you going to do with this new found knowledge, Michael?"

"Wait. What?" He shook his head trying to clear it out, obviously stumbling over everything, and I sighed. _I'm going to have to break it down for him,_ I ran my hand over my face with a feel of exasperation.

"The wine you drank was indeed blood, Michael. That desire you had earlier to attack your brother did happen, it was real, and what your brother told you- and I'm not referencing about the Flying-Nun part, was also true. So now," I gave a pause for another sigh, quietly preparing myself for the outcome. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do.. do what?" he quietly asked. My words slowly taking their sweet time to seep into that thick skull of his.

"Ya' gotta be kidding me, Mike. I basically just laid it out to you. Sure, a little cryptic but fuck man, put two and two together already." I groan, fighting off the urge to tap my forehead against a hard surface. The silence ticked by for a good solid five minutes before Michael seemed to cave in, voicing the silent questions that are currently revolving through that head of his by now.

He lifted his gaze from the currently broken display of looking at his feet to make eye contact with me, his eyebrows scrunched together," Are you, like, one of them?" I shook my head no, our stare breaking for a moment as I scanned the ground before blinking back up to him. He'd never know, unless one of the guys told him down the road, that I _almost_ became a halfling just like him in less than twenty-four hours after. "This is confusing... I just don't understand. What am I? What are they? What are you? What did they do to me, Jackie?" He shot off, one faster than the other, but overall, they are good questions. I just don't really think I am the right person to tell him all the answer- even though I know them. I mean, I've already stepped the boundaries as it is, _again_.

"You are one of us, Michael. You are what we are." David spoke up, finally, from next to me. His cryptic phrase coming forth once more. A hint of humor in his voice now that Michael seems to be slowly accepting things and no longer throwing a fit but the half-vampires slid his eyes to me again after David finished. As if waiting to hear me tell him something else or to prove that it is the truth, maybe both- I don't know for I couldn't tell you which one he was asking for.

"He speaks the truth, Mike." I decided to cut to the chase. "I tried to warn you that you would pussy foot around this, didn't I?" My voice lifting a little as I try to offer him a smile, to ease the air a little. The corner of his lips hoisted up just a tad but it shortly fell along with mine. "Look," I raised off the couch slowly, Davids trench coat falling fully to envelop the empty spot I've created. A mild case of vertigo danced at the corner of my eyes but I pushed it away as I absorb the little space between us, coming to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry... I tried to give you an option but obviously, fate has plans for you. Even when I interfered." I spoke while walking around him slowly, my hand lightly grazing his shoulder-back-then opposite shoulder as I circle back to stand in front of him again before continuing. "I just know these things, Michael." saying that damn phrase for like the nth time." But.. you can do this. You can be like them, I know it. You have it in you." I tried not to let my own words sink into my own head because I am basically informing Michael that he can be a killer. I could practically feel the smirks that I'm probably receiving from David and the other guys now. _But in the movie, he almost accepts his fate if Star didn't jump through the window to lure him to another idea,_ and that right there is what I am trying to reason with him and myself with at this point.

"Michael.." Star started as she stepped closer to the confused teen- leaving Laddie by the bed, filling in the silence that I allowed to develop. "You are like me and Laddie. Not like them.." She tried to reason with him as she came to a stop behind him. Her expression was taut as she gave me the briefest of glances, clearly not pleased with what I am attempting to do but I can't blame her.

It's odd but I am beginning to feel like the devil on his shoulder, in a metaphorical way, with Star being the angel on the opposite side. At this turning point in _his life_ , I'm the haunting voice trying to lure him into- dare I say it, the 'dark side' while Star is trying to steer him in the right path. The path the movie follows but that direction leads to the boy's death and I can't have that. It's conflicting, though because, in a way, I'm killing him. _How does Max or David live with themselves knowing this kind of information and having to battle with these type of emotions,_ I quietly wonder. The idea that they no longer share similar viewpoints or have exactly human emotions anymore being the answers that come forth. Which does makes sense but it's still hard to swallow the possible facts regardless. A twisting mix of emotions begin to balloon within me; regret, anger, frustration. My sane 'human' thoughts trying to tell me to let the poor man go but the more 'inhuman' side of me- if you can call it that, is telling me that I need him to accept what has been delivered to him. Yet, silently I stand here watching the scene unfold as my own internal battles wage on. Watching what should have been happening tomorrow slowly tap on the surface of the here and now with the only thing missing being the bloodshed that the Lost Boys, that David, was supposed to show Michael before this conversation.

I took a step back, literally and mentally, as all of this begins to overwhelm me but yet at the same time trying to escape from me. _Fighting with yourself really sucks,_ but I knew the moment I decided to walk up to the guys and semi-lie to Davids face that I bound myself, my fate, to them. _So why not go all out now?_ _Honestly.. I'm already waist deep in this chaotic mess of a story as is and I have already begun to thoroughly fuck the plot line to boot_.

"Michael, look at me." I felt myself say before really comprehending my own words or where it may fully lead. The teen shifted to face me again, turning his back on Star, as my green eyes traveled up his body from the ground to his own eyes before speaking again. I took in a breath to prepare myself. "There is no way to stop what has already started." I lied. Of course, there is, you kill Max, but I'm going to try and keep that to myself for as long as I can manage. "There is no 'going back' to being who you used to be." I continue. Those words were directed more to Star then Michael but it didn't hurt for him to hear it too. "So, either you can.. and I'm going to be real with you right now Michael," I did the universal gesture of shoving both my hands outward from my chest while holding an invisible box; the I'm making a point here that is super serious so listen up gesture."You can either literally throw yourself into the ocean or you accept what you are now because there is no room to tip-toe around this any further." As the silence devoured the moment I decided to plop down on the couch once more as I watch Michaels emotions flare and dance around, analyzing my words, trying to make sense of them. I mean I did just tell him to either kill himself or be a killer. A small part of me is wondering when I become to instigator to the Lost Boys.. a question that could easily be answered but I was not about to let it really sink in.

"Your right." He finally mumbled out. "You're absolutely right." that time his voice came out with more certainty but it left me feeling nervous, oddly enough. _Right about what? Which part?_ "Just, give me time to think, alright?" Michael asked as his eyes lingered on me before falling on David. Where honestly they should have been in the first place. He's the leader, not me...

"Fine. Meet us back here tomorrow before midnight." Davids spoke with a serious tone despite the smirk lingering on those lips of his. I gave the vampire sitting near me a glance before looking back at Michael just in time to see him nod before turning to walk away, heading for the only exit he is aware of in the cave. "And Michael," I continued to stay silent as I watched the halfling pause in his ascend to turn around and face David, an air of tiredness circling around him. He looks like he could slump to the ground where he is standing and make it his tomb at this point. "If you don't show up on time I will come find you." it was a warning, well more like a threat, but not one even I was ready to hear. _What would he do if he showed up at Emerson's house_ , my mind whimpered out. The only real time he sets foot inside was the event that got him killed... Nope, I don't like the idea of that outcome at all. _You better show up tomorrow Michael_ , I quietly gave my own threat to the back of his retrieving head. Or so help me...

The moment he was completely gone my vision was swallowed up by a raging Star. I felt the slap before it fully registered that she even raised her hand at me. "How- how could you, Jackie?" tears swelling up at the corner of her eyes, threatening to sleek down her cheeks. "You said you'd help us. Yo-you said-" I cut her off by standing up which caused her to stumble back some or else our bodies would have collided. I tilted my head back to stare into her frustrated and torn gaze with an expression that I felt could mirror even Davids dead stare.

"I said ' _maybe_ '. I said nothing about a 'full guarantee', Star." The frown on my lips settling deeply into my face. "I want a happy ending for you two, for even Laddie, but I don't see any magical way," My voice began to rise, fueling off my own anger and awareness of what is happening and what had occurred in such a small time frame. "for either of you to spontaneously get through this without swallowing down your humanity, okay!" It ended in almost a roar with my eyes clenched shut and body rigid but after taking in a breath, a moment to recollect myself, I gave Star a guiding shove to my right- just enough to get her out of my way so I could walk past her to take up the empty spot that Michael was standing in just minutes ago before facing her again. "Get it through your thick skull, Star." My voice a simmer compared to just a second ago."There is no. Turning. Back." and with that, I walked out the exit. My mind racing to catch up to my motives.

..  
..

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Well.. uh-hum, that happened. I think Jackie is about done with this chaotic-shit-storm of a night. Almost dying and having to reel in a distraught Michael is really taking its toll on her.. but who wouldn't be tearing at the seams at this point, am I right? Anyways, 'give it to me straight 'Doc', what did you think about this chapter? Like I mentioned above, I had a rough time writing this because I could have honestly twisted it in so many ways. I do think I picked the best route- one that semi sticks to the movie but is extremely tainted by things moving quicker then what the movie original had laid out. I mean, hell, this upcoming chapter is a serious turning point. Chapter seven is going to be the moment we either see Michael run away or actually accept his new life. On that note, you should probably be prepared for some gory-blood-shed.**

 **Next update will be January 7th or 8th.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I honestly can't believe the amount of positive feedback I am receiving but hey, this is not me complaining, I love it! I just never thought my writing and story style would get this amount of favorites, followers, and reviews and it's really encouraging you guys, so thank you! Please continue to share with me even if it's a simple sentence or a huge paragraph~_

 **Readers Note:** This chapter is long, the longest chapter yet that I have written, and it is also the turning point to this entire story. So you better prepare your battle stations- lol. Also, I have already started writing chapter 8 so I hope to get it out to you guys right on schedule! So yeah, I've flushed out the story some, nothing super detail and major, but enough to get a coherent start to finish (So there is still room for me to be interactive with my readers like take on suggestions, so forth) and right now this story sits at roughly 15 chapters. I've also been asked some questions regarding my other story; Tainted Reality. I'd like to say that I will have a new chapter up for it soon and that I don't plan to abandon it. I have a lot planned for Aurora, the Emerson's, and the Lost Boys in that story but it will take me awhile to give it updates compared this story because Tainted Reality is really story focused.

 **I want to personal thank and respond to VampireDentistry-** since you are a guest I can't message you privately like I try to do most of my reviewers: " _Thank you so much for both the reviews on chapter 4 and chapter 6. I am very happy that I am making this story new and interesting and that you enjoy the way I write the characters. I'm pretty neutral when it comes to Star but just like you said; when writing a story you just have to put that sort of thing aside. I've seen/read many of them where there is legit bashing and basically 'off with her head' mentality and I wanted to not be ranked up in that category. I honestly understand her motives, though technically don't agree with her overall character, and wanted readers to at least become aware of them in a different light then what the movie tries to showcase it in. Even if it is a semi-reasonable motive. Anyways, believe me, I would have punched her too if she tried that with me in person but atlas Jackie is recovering from basically dying so she's sort of running on low fumes. As for Michael, well, though he does go all 'hands-on' with Jackie I mainly did that to give an insight to his primal vampire like emotions- that he is running on raw frustration and anger. In the end, like you said, Michael's really is just a kid who got in over his head and I am glad that I was able to get my readers to come across that notion without me spelling it out, lol. Lastly, I'm happy that my OC Jackie is slowly gathering a fanbase despite her, well, her dark humor with a touch of psychological issues and I look forward to the possible future reviews be them short or long ones!_ "

 **Without any further ado, other than to expect blood and mayhem, let's begin this chapter.**

* * *

 **|CHAPTER SEVEN:** FIGHT OR FLIGHT|

 _"It is impossible to not hurt someone. Humans unconsciously hurt others by simply existing and whether you are alive or dead, you keep hurting people._  
 _So getting involved will hurt them, but trying not to get involved might hurt them too.."_

* * *

When I became aware of my surroundings again I made no effort to crawl off the couch, I felt no need really. Instead, I laid there in _almost_ complete blackness since there was no barrels lit but without the flames decorating the inner walls I could finally take notice of the small slivers of cracks in the ceiling, mainly above the chandelier-fountain. Tiny little light beams danced with the reflective decorations that still adored the chandelier as well as pooling to the floor in small circles, basically creating dots to now scatter the floor in small sections on the ground. Essentially informing me that it's still daylight hours but what time it is, like most of the time since being here in this universe, I do not know. It didn't really matter to me either way at the moment as I laid comfortably on the sofa staring up into darkness, my mind lingering on thoughts. I felt better, not sluggish or nauseated, but the slightest of movements remained as a reminder that I am worn out as my body goes. Especially my upper back and stomach. Being slammed around in the alley really bruised me up but it wasn't something that will actually impair me in the long run for my pride is still strong, just the muscles feel fatigued more than anything. It was my mind that is nearly ready to fly the white flag if we want to be specific.

Blinking I reached my right hand up above my body as if I could touch the ceiling from my spot on the couch and allowed myself to delve deeper into my thoughts. How will I handle things tonight being in the forefront of my thought process; _Like, how can I make Michael feed if he doesn't do it on his own and will I even go with the guys? That if I do go can I handle what will happen_? Can I really manage to watch a massacre of innocent people- well technically I don't know if those guys on the beach are 'innocent' per se- in person because seeing it on a screen is one thing, you know with the special effects and all that, but in person is an entirely different approach. Even with just the mundane things like the cave, I am currently residing in has been so vivid compared to the movie. So there is no doubt in my mind that the bloodshed will be equally, if not more, vivid.

Curling my fingers and rotating my wrist I stretched the tendon there before bringing my knuckles down so I can look them over. Both of the middle knuckles are slightly torn while the others are swollen; my prize for going on the offensive and openly brawling it out with big-man, Lucas. On that reflection. _I inadvertently got two guys killed yesterday_ , spoke up that little voice in my head. The Lost Boys clarified that Joey and Johnny are dead and gone, that they fed on them, and people that they feed on don't survive so it's best to assume that they are long gone _. There is no doubt about it._ The two were most likely thrown into the ocean for the tide to sweep them away so the marine life could take over from there or maybe just dumped in the nearby dumpsters, who knows. Either way, I had to do what I did to survive, so just like yesterday, I don't really feel remorse for them. If I didn't act like I did I would have been a disposable 'fuck toy' because I don't honestly believe that Johnny would have ever really planned to let me live to tell the tale of his unlawful accomplishments. And if he did, then he really didn't plan that through, from a logical point of view because I wouldn't have kept my mouth shut like some Stockholm victim.

After laying here for however long it took to think about those subjects I finally sit up and begin to go through my morning routine. A routine that I have established since living here in the Sunken Hotel. So after folding the wool blanket and laying it across the back end of the sofa, I stretched. After stretching I comb through my hair then gather my belongings which mainly consist of my crop jacket and hightop converses at the moment. It honestly felt weird to not be wearing my Disturbed sweater or any undergarments to be exact. I don't want to get too personal here but just allow yourself to imagine going commando with tights being the only thin material between you and the world. Unless you do that all the time, for some reason, then you must understand how I feel right now. It's just different, like feeling bare while being clothed, kinda different. At least they are not the see-thru verity but more of the workout legging type. After gathering up my belongings, shoes on my feet and a bag full of hygiene products and undergarments, I head out to the exit with a water bottle in hand but before trudging up the rocky stairway I glance to the shadowy remains of a hotel.

I could just faintly see Star and Laddie sleeping outlines with what little light penetrates this place and even though they are only half-vamps the daylight hours seem to have drugged them into an unconsciousness coma of sorts. Almost as bad as being a full-vamp would at least from my understanding. I stood there for a moment longer just watching the motionless bodies slumber with the faintest notion that they are even breathing. What I had said to Star before day break was still fresh in mind and I knew that she and I would not see eye to eye for awhile, if not forever. Did I feel bad for her, yes, but am I going to allow her to destroy what I am trying to bring to fruition? No. With that, I turned around and ascended up the path to outside deciding that I'll fight that battle when it rears its ugly head.

The sun sat further down in the sky then I would have liked but by estimating its position I assume it would be a few hours before sunset so I had some time to spare. Carefully I walked away from the bluff until I could climb down safely to the beach and began my walk along its shores till I reach the boardwalk. Kicking up sand with my shoes as I took small sips of my bottle water along the way, expecting this walk to possibly take forever.

..  
..

The almost scolding hot water cascading down my body practically makes me want to curl up and sleep. It just felt _that_ good. Overall it's amazing to have a proper shower for I've never really been a bathe in a bathtub type of person, but I also knew that the beach showers can't run steaming hot water for very long. In fact, I think I was even lucky to get passed the lukewarm stage. So with that mindset, I basked in the water for just a minute longer before going about shampooing and scrubbing myself clean, finally getting a proper wash. By the time I was rinsing myself off the temperature of the water fell to what I believe to be the proper temp for a beach shower, that just slightly warm but still consider cold level, so I quickly escaped the cooling waterfalls to towel off and dress. The bathroom shower thing-place only had one more occupant when I arrived but now the place is completely empty which I really didn't mind. Taking advantage of being alone I tugged on a black basic sports bra and then the closest thing I could find to 'boyshorts-styled' panties of this decade before slipping on a fresh pair of black and white vertically striped leggings- kinda reminds me of beetlejuice. _Now that I think about it_ _that movie won't even comes out until next year, man, it feels odd being stuck in the eighties. In the past_. On top of that came a plain black v-neck shirt then over that my abused but adored jacket which I had to beat some more to get some of the sand off it.

After checking out my appearance in the same bathroom mirror that I used just two days prior I came to the conclusion that I look like crap no matter the number of times I splash water on my face, rub my eyes, or slap my cheeks. I have this veil of gray hovering over me if you can picture that, where my hair looks dull along with my already pale complexion. Even my forest green eyes seem stale but I think it has something to do with my run in with death. You know, after being tossed around like a rag-doll and losing a good amount of my blood, but I think what really puts the icing on the cake for me though is the lovely cut on my slightly swollen lip and the light purple blush on my right cheek. I mean, It really brings out my character- _sarcasm intended_. But at least it's not super noticeable.

When I finally stepped out of the little building I took note of the sun again and its position. The walk to the Boardwalk took longer than expected for the motorcycle rides feel like they only last about twenty minutes tops so than the walk there felt like two hours or more roughly estimating, and now the sun was dipping low enough to touch the horizon. Which by doing another rough estimation tells me I have about thirty minutes to get back to the cave. _Yeah, that's not gonna happen._ There's no way I can magically make that work. Fuck ever walking those trails again anyways, if I can help it. The walk here, though beautiful in its own relaxing way, was extremely sore on the feet and just _loooonng_. So instead of trekking back and still getting chewed out- cause I expect that David will not be pleased with my absence, I decide to walk in the opposite direction to the dirt road that will lead me to Emerson's house.

But atlas, the walk to their house took longer than thirty minutes so by the time I stood on the doorstep ready to knock on the dark wooden door the sun had fully set anyways. Now only warm blankets of the left-over rays decorated the cloudy sky in an array of reds, orange, purples, and dark blues. So I knew that the boys will be fully aware that I am gone in a matter of minutes but hopefully my actions will make up for it, for I wasn't here at the Emerson's house for no reason. On the contrary, I'm here to personal make sure Michael will not do something stupid. Like not showing up kind of stupid. A no show Michael seeming worse to me right now than that of being flicked on the nose by David, metaphorically speaking of course. I can't _really_ picture the big bad, tall dark and scary, Vampire giving me a flick on the nose like I'm some disobedient dog.

Lifting my hand I gave the door a rhythmic tap then stood waiting for someone to answer while quietly wondering over who it would be; _Lucy seems plausible but she is also cooking so maybe not_. In fact, I could see her asking for someone else getting the door. _Michael is a maybe that is if he is even awake and ready_. _That leaves Sam who seems like the best choice but that depends if the Frog brothers have already arrived or not._ Which I don't think they have if I remember correctly. Though lastly there is their grandfather who has no actual name, _but I honestly doubt he'd be the one to answer._

Even from my perch on their step with my human nose I could smell the dinner that Lucy is conjuring up for Max and it made my stomach clench, almost like a punch in the gut as if to remind me that I have not had a proper meal in over forty-eight hours. I mentally note that I need to buy something to eat soon but maybe after the beach scene, you know, in case I up-chuck since I'm not sure how I will handle it all. I'm still trying to figure out if I will even go though a part of me already accepts the fact that I probably should. Around the time I'm contemplating when Max should be arriving which isn't until around eight if I remember correctly but without a lack of a watch- something I really need to invest in buying- I have no idea what time it is and assume it's only around seven, is when the door finally clicked open to swinging inward. Sam stood in the doorway with a confused expression as if trying to figure out if he has seen me somewhere or why I am here in the first place. _He probably expected to see Alan and Edgar not some beat up chick_.

 _Alright, Jackie, you got this. Slap on a friendly face and tap into that novice high school drama skill you received during that stupid Guys and Dolls play._

"Hey." Came my short and sweet response before sweeping through the open archway. Not giving him the time or day to register my action before it was too late. It's not like I can say; _'Hi, I'm a friend of Mike's, can I come in?'_ _Yeah, I think that would have earned me a door slam to the face as Sam would instantly begin to theorize that I too am some 'bloodsucker'._ Which hey, his brother seems to only be hanging out with that type of crowd, so technically it wasn't such a far fetch assumption. The thing is, is that I am not a vampire. Hell, I'm not even sure I am a pure-bred human at this point.

"Whoa, wait, what'd you're doin' just bargain in here, huh?" he asked my retreating form as I made it further into the foyer to stop at the mirror, giving it a tap where my face is located. My reflection looking over my shoulder to make eye contact with the frizzled dirty blond teenager. Like most of this movie plot, the kid barely had a back story and any true details to him other than being a 'fashion victim' of the eighties along with collecting comics. It was never even really established how old he is, like the rest of everyone else, other than that he is a young teenage boy but seeing him in person I'd say he's about fifteen. I turned to face him, my upper back leaning comfortable against the cool surface of the mirror as I cross my arms, cutting him off before he could ask any more questions.

"I'm a friend of Michael's. The names Jackie by the way, It's a pleasure to meet you." I went off like we are holding a normal conversation."- and to answer your question, I'm here to pick him up. We have a 'date' I guess you can say." Sam's current expression of irritation wavered to one of confusion then it fell on the breach of fear. Just as I thought he would begin to spew nonsense about vamps anyways he's eyes darted to my reflection. Taking in the fact I have one, a solid one at that, which made him fumble back mentally no doubt. Before he could open his mouth to throw more questions at me I heard footsteps which drew my attention away. The person spoke, a smile in their voice, unintentionally cutting off Sam as our eyes met.

"A date you say, dear?" It was Lucy, her holding a piece of her apron up to dry her hands with it, that motherly expression on her face. I gave her a smile in return, secretly hoping she won't recognize me from the first night I stumbled into the video store, but from what I could tell she didn't seem to realize who I am. At least she didn't show that she did anyways.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied politely while nodding my head to give emphases. "I hope that is okay?" I asked while turning to face her completely, no longer resting on the mirror like some rebel.

Lucy looked like she was thinking about the concept as she gave her apron a final pat, "No it's fine. I didn't expect Michael to be running off tonight, though.." she trailed off then gave her head a gentle shake with a short chuckle as she turned away. "That boy hardly ever tells me anything anymore." Out of respect, I followed after her, the smell of her cooking slapping my senses all over again upon entering the kitchen.

"That smells absolutely mouth watering, Ma'am." came my compliment as I took a tentative sniff of the food in a pot that currently occupies the stove top. My action earned me another mother like a giggle from the petite-framed lady.

"Oh sweetie, there is no need for all that sweet talk. Just call me Lucy." I gave her a nod of understanding before she bent down next to me to check on the food in the oven. To give her space I backed up to the archway of the door, Sam falling to my peripheral vision since he was already standing there watching me closely. Lucy pulled whatever was in the stove out carefully and placed it on an empty spot next to the pot, slipping the mittens off. "You know, you two can stay for dinner if you like." she offered.

I shook my head still keeping a smile on my face to soften the decline. "Oh, no, but thank you. We already have dinner plans." I answer verbally for her. Half of it wasn't entirely untrue either. In retrospect, Michael did have dinner plans it just didn't necessarily involve me or a meal that most of the human population would find edible let alone enjoyable to digest. "Um," I made a point to look over my shoulder, past Sam, to the stairwell. "Is it okay if I go up the stairs to see if Mike's ready? I promise I'll leave the door open." I end with another smile, hoping my innocent young female charm is working on the parent.

"Of course, hun." came her reply as she busied herself with grabbing plates from the top cabinets, ushering Sam over to help her. "Oh and," I stopped in my tracks at the bottom of the steps to turn and face her. "Make sure you say goodbye before running off, alright?"

Even though I am not her child she treats me with such similar likeness that it is refreshing. It even makes my chest sting a little as my emotions secretly desire such a motherly figure in my life- well if I could go back in time that is, no sense in moaning about it now since I'm a grown woman. But either way, I didn't have a mother to raise me _exactly_ nor a father. The 'father' left the picture upon signing his signature on the birth certificate in the hospital then literally walked out of our lives. All I know of him is his name; Christopher, but from what I understand I was a 'mistake' and he was only meant to be a 'fling'. Then my mother struggled with her own demons while raising me if you can call it that until I was five and that's when a family friend swooped in and took guardianship of me. From then on I had to grow up fast, fight my own battles, buy my own trinkets, and learn from my own mistakes. Not to make it sound terrible for I do love the man that raised me. My 'grandfather'- a title he told me to call him when we met seventeen years ago even though we are not blood-related, was my mother and father but like all good things, there are equally bad things. For example, even in his old age, he could still pack a punch when we didn't see exactly eye to eye, but even with his anger management issues he was still my knight and shining armor that took me out of the hell hole my mother birthed me in. Besides, I blame his anger mainly on the battles he fought in while in the military. On the things, he must have seen or the things he had to do to survive. But thanks to him I had a decent upbringing compared to what it might have been as an alcoholic, drug addictive, whore of a mother.

"Yeah, of course," I said softly with an honest smile, my eyes shutting briefly with the tilt of my head, before turning my back on her to trudge up the stairs. _They honestly don't know what they have going for them. Compared to my upbringing this is paradise_ , I quietly think while heading for Michaels door, already knowing which one it is. _They have it easy even with a divorce..._

I went to give a knock when the door opened to reveal Michael. He stood there for a moment with a blank expression, my presences not entirely kicking in just yet. I took note of his get up; the worn out jeans, fully zipped up leather jacket, the bags under his eyes. I'm pretty certain he hasn't changed one bit since I've met him. _It's like he only has one outfit in his entire wardrobe_. Though I did note the earring is missing. _Huh, I wonder when that was supposed to even happen?_ Most likely after the bridge scene. _Oh well, it's not like it really fit his image well anyways,_ I had to agree with Sam's comment in the movie.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He finally got out as he grabbed hold of my biceps to tug me into his room, closing the door afterward to which I wiggled out of his hands to open the door again. "Hey, they'll hear us," he complained in a rushed hushed tone as he tried to lean around me to swing the door close again. I slapped his hand away while my other hand went up to my lips in that 'shh' motion.

"Not if you talk quietly, sheesh," I add emphasis by rolling my eyes before continuing even though he might not be able to see it. "And I'm here to make sure you don't play ding dong ditch with vampires for Christ sake's." That earned me a huff from Michael as I mental imagine him crossing his arms since the room is pretty dark without the lights on but at least I could make out his outline by using the light from outside his window. "So come'on, before they show up and make a scene." I urge, turning around to head out. I felt another hold on my wrist this time to stop me and thankfully it wasn't too demanding. The moment I turned back around to face him his hand fell away.

"Look, I don't know about this. I mean, what did ya' even tell my mother to let you up here anyways? Or like, did you sneak into my house?" Good questions but the last one almost made me chuckle which I stifled with a shake of my head. I just came up the stairs all willy-nilly, like a laid back secret agent sure, as if I could sneak up here undetected.

"Of course I didn't sneak in, ya'dork. I'm not dumb enough to try that with everyone roaming around about every room. It's not like I'm some ninja or something."

"Yeah, so. I wouldn't put it past you, ya'know. You're kinda weird." his hushed undertone grumbling with a held back chuckle of his own. At least he's not super sulky at this time but If I remember right he's pretty mellow through this scene of the movie. Well, up until he meets with David in which he tries to get handsy all over again. _Hopefully this time it'll be different._. _or you know, when push comes to shove_.

"You're not the first one to tell me that," I say jokingly though it is true. I think even Paul, of all characters, told me that but I can't be completely accurate and besides that, I've heard it most of my childhood. "So," I begin, crossing my arms as I shift the subject back on track. "what are you unsure about, Mike?"

"The whole... live or die thing, ya'know?" he tried to say it nonchalantly but I knew that internally it's gnawing at him but I gave a hum of understanding since nodding is probably useless. Though it did make me begin to secretly wonder just how much a person senses heighten even in the half-vamp stage- _or perhaps it's all foggy and restraining;_ Not really appearing like a 'gift' until that final moment of your first kill. But of course he isn't 'certain' about such a big step in his life but sometimes someone has to 'bite the bullet' or however that quote goes.

"I don't think it's all that bad." I quietly mumble, my voice softening further, attempting to level with him. "I know you see it as some, curse perhaps, right now but it can easily be perceived as a gift. I mean," I open my arms in a wide arch as I tilt my head, "who doesn't want to live forever? See the world change and grow or learn a trade or two that you felt you never had the time to spend effort on?" I crossed my arms again. "With 'eternity' you'd have all the time in the world necessary."

"But Jackie.. I'd have to kill people for that-this 'gift'." That is the absolute truth. No wiggle room about it for I don't think he can use animal blood to sustain him like in the Anne Rice universe or become a nurse anytime soon to sneak out blood bags like in Being Human. He would have to feed upon what he used to be and even I can understand the difficulty of that sort of trade off, with my broken morals or not.

"True but.." I trailed off thinking about how to respond to that, my right foot slightly bouncing in place as the feeling to get a move on nagging at the back of my mind. "But, do you know what you can fall back on?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow while peering up at him since I'm probably about an inch shorter than even Sam. Especially when we only have about two to three feet separating us.

"What?" he finally verbally replied since I wasn't going to carry on until he did. It's not like I can see him motion for me to keep going or anything.

"You can always try it and if you don't like it.." I give a shrug. "Then all you have to do is watch the sunrise." Yeah, I know that's morbid. I know that it is basically no different than what I told him back in the cave that morning; Accept being a murderer or kill yourself. _Man, aren't I just a peachy person?_

"How, uh, emotional ' _uplifting_ '." He groaned back, agreeing with my own thoughts. "You sure do have a way with words."

"Thank you, Captain Sarcasm. Now shall we go?" I stood to the side, arms motioning for him to walk out the bedroom door in that 'no you go first' method, and he took a few steps before facing me again. Now with me standing in the doorway of his room and him in the hallway.

"Wait, so if you didn't sneak up here then how did you- well, you know?" I sighed while brushing past his form to stand next to him, quietly shutting his door at the same time.

Then I walked past him to head for the stairs while replying to his question, "I told your brother and mother that we're going on a date."

"A date? _Really_?" I could hear him exaggerate behind me as we made it down the stairs, our shoes tapping against the hardwood steps. "Are we _really_ gonna call 'it' that?"

"Yup." I popped the 'P' as I landed on the floor, taking those few steps until I stood in front of the archway of the kitchen, Michael snailing up behind me. "Miss Emerson," I called out in which Lucy turned to face me, a wooden ladle lifted to her mouth to taste whatever is on it. She quickly lowered it as a smile raised the corner of her lips when Michael came to stand beside me, her father staring at us from behind her. Sam stood off to the side, appearing to be the one to finish decorating and laying out the table. "We're heading out now. I hope you have a lovely date."

"Oh, you too, hun. Please don't stay out too late now, okay?" came her responds. I gave Michael a little nudge with my left elbow before hooking my arm around it. Gotta keeps up appearances and what not. Michael understood the silent gesture and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, mom. I'll try to be home before dawn this time." He spoke with little sign of humor. Acting not being his forte apparently. _How ironic if you think about it_ , I thought.

"You better Mister." She pretends scolded him as she made her way back to the stove. How much of that is actually pretend is the real question though for we all know parents don't want their kids getting into trouble. At least 'real' parents do, not the ones that could give a damn about if you even ate in the past four days or not, and we all know that Lucy is an honest caring mother. "You two have fun," she called out to our retreating backs as we finally marched our way to the door. Even before Michael could lean over and open it I could see the shifting form of someone approaching it from the other side and silently withdrew my hand from Michael's arm, taking a conscious step back.

Then when Michael opened the door, probably not realizing the meaning behind my actions, I quickly turned my eyes to the ground. Not feeling up to making eye contact with Max or to really be a part of this scene entirely. For all I know he is unaware of me and my ties with Lost Boys because I doubt David would be stupid enough to spill his guts to the guy, Sire or not. Not after what I have explained to them a couple days ago anyways. I silently listened to their brief conversation and the sneaky way Max tossed in that key phrase. Without permission by a member that lives under this roof he would not be protected and without protection, his cover would've been blown by Sam and the Frog brothers. Holy water would have boiled him like acid, the cross would have burned his eyes, and the mirror would have shown no reflection. But thanks to that little magical rule of giving access to pass the threshold he becomes immune to what would be deadly to his kind. Unlike if he just waltz in like he owned the place.

I quickly stepped to the side when Max made his way in, the bouquet of flowers practically brushing against me in the small pathway. A tiny part of me is surprised that he didn't ask who I was or even take any interest in me. Since he knew Lucy had no daughter I'd think he'd at least question about my presence but nope, he rather gain passageway and moves on with the evening events, but I guess that is for the better. _Well, good luck with that buddy. I hope you enjoy your garlic 'cheese' and black-out-freak-out while being tested by some of the most annoying gremlins in this universe_.

Staying in step with Michael we made our way to his red Honda XL 250 and after he took a seat I follow in pursuit. Once situated he kicked up his stand, I wrapped my hands around his waist, and we were off. Heading out of the driveway and onto the dirt road leading to the Boardwalk but the real main destination being Hudson's Bluff.

I guess I should not be surprised that after the short ten-minute ride just past the Boardwalk we were quickly accompanied by David and the boys. All four bikes breezing by to only swing back around to reach our sitting form on the little side road. Michael had to stop driving as soon as they drove past so they could meet up with us. When he stopped the bike I quickly got off it and stood beside it, my hands barred in my jacket pocket and gaze to the dirt, waiting for the inevitable. David pulled up on the opposite side of me while Dwayne, Paul, and Marko took up residence right behind us. Then our eyes met, just briefly, and man could I feel the anger within just that glare alone but he quickly straighten up and put a smirk on his face, his gloved hands resting on his thighs comfortably. The motor of his baby purring beneath him as we sat, well I stood, idle.

"Michael."

"David."

"So _our_ little Jackie came to fetch you, huh?" He was making an assumption but damn did he hit the nail on the head. I was about to make a comment about the 'our' tidbit when Michael spoke up again, leaving me to closing my mouth.

"I was under the impression that she was following an order or somethin'." Came out that half-smartass like comment as Michael shrugged his shoulders, not removing his eyes from Davids. I shifted my weight, deciding if I should try and make a comment again or perhaps ease the testosterone that is building in the air, while my eyes moved back and forth from whose talking at the time.

David gave a short snort like chuckle, "No need. A good soldier knows what to do without receiving an order." That made me turn my head to face him entirely. My cheeks heating up a little though I couldn't honestly tell you why. His comment is sort of demeaning while not at the same time. I secretly felt pleased that I did something that he'd title as 'good' yet at the same time I want to wiggle my nose at the 'loyal soldier' metaphor. _I'm not some 'pet'_. Even though I do treat him with as much respect I can manage. His lips twitched up into that familiar smirk of his when our eyes met, taking the opportunity to lean his gloved hand out to me, offering me a ride with no verbal command. I took his offering and slid on behind him, my hands falling to rest on his hips as I turn my eyes to the darkness that is surrounding us, my actions basically proving Davids words and I was not about to challenge them.

"You ready?" David asked openly, most likely to Michael, but I did feel a tap on my thigh which I quickly slipped my arms around his waist afterwards. My left cheek now flush against the wool of his trench coat.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." came Michael's not so enthusiastic reply. _Can't blame him. He knows something is up but he doesn't know quite just yet the type of show he will be receiving._

After that clarification, David kicked off with a laugh. His boys falling right in with the excitement as Michael trailed behind us and I stayed quiet through it all.

..  
..

Just like in the movie we came up with something similar to a sand dune or at least sand building up on a little cliff. The practically dead tree sat at the edge waiting for us, appearing to be half devoured by the sands efforts by now. On the opposite side of us and the tree danced shadows with help of the lights from the bonfire, shouting and laughter reaching us along with loud music coming from a boombox, as the smoke of the fire breezed past us a few feet away. How no one even heard their bikes I'll never understand completely. Sure there is a bunch of drunk guys and girls down there with a radio playing and fire raging but, seriously, motorcycles. If I was attending that party I feel I would have noticed the loud rumbling sound approaching us, but I guess that's just me.

 _But I'm not down there, thankfully, I'm up here with the predators which I think is better. I'm being pessimistic but I rather not be in their shoes being gnawed on by vampires, personally, so yeah 'better'..._

Shortly upon turning off their bikes they all dismounted but me. I slid to the center of Davids bike and watched them trail up the little hill, even Michael, almost as if they didn't even notice that I was not tagging along- _almost_. Everyone but Michael give me a quick glance but no one spoke up and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Though I have been sorta preparing myself for this moment since yesterday I just could not find myself taking up residence with them in the tree branches.

All the boys climbed up and took their spots with ease as if they have trained for this moment and David only had to coax Michael once until he caved in and took perch on the lowest branch. Then it all started. Even from my view way back by the bikes, in the shadows of the party, I could see Paul and Marko's bodies wiggling with anticipation. Hell, even Dwayne was bouncing on a branch up above David, ready to kick off and pounce on the unexpected prey below. Leaving Michael to be about the only body that isn't fidgeting beside David.

I continued to sit there quietly as the Vampires revealed themselves to Michael. Not being able to really see their morphed faces from here to really feel the side effects anyways but I could still hear their laughter. As soon as they shifted and basically scared Michael they were off. Lifted to the air in a blink of an eye and gone over the ridge of the little cliff and just as quickly as that happened came the screams. Among the cries of horror and pleading, I could just faintly hear the cracking of bone and the tearing of flesh mixed in with the music still playing in the background. To put it simply, it was horrifying. The once actor and actresses semi half-ass screams now sounded like full-on howls of pain and mercy. Without even seeing the actual blood bath I could just imagine the horrific scene. My body felt rigid as I sat there with my eyes shut and body leaning forward. I wanted to shut everything out, put my hands over my ears, be a normal sane being and run away in fear but I can't. I can't be a normal person.

Swallowing I lift my eyes to see Michael still sitting upon his perch, shoulders heaving and body shaking. An internal battling waging within him as that last shred of humanity holds on for dear life. Clenching my hands to power me through my motives I slowly step off the motorcycle and make my way to him. I knew that his attention is glued to the massacre below, that he doesn't even realize I'm stepping up behind him. I know that a part of him wants to join while another part of him wants to roll down this dune to get as far away as possible from that terrible desire to participate. To feed the hunger that has been burning within him. Despite myself chanting over and over in my head to not look as I walk up to stand behind him I do. As if my body does not want to listen to reason and what I see floors me.

Blood and body parts everywhere. Blood pooling around the dismemberment limbs and bodies, trails of it running through the sand to the fire-pit, the air misting with the crimson color. The Lost Boys howled with excitement through it all, getting high from their actions as they dragged who is still alive and trying to escape into the air to drain them, rip off their arms to entice more screams from them before dropping the now motionless forms into the fire to burn. The scene before me frighten me but yet I could not look away. It's like that type of fear where you can't turn your eyes away from a horror movie as the bad guy makes his way to mane and kill the victim and you know what's going to happen yet you just can't stop watching.

David turned to face Michael while easily holding a Surf Nazi whose practically bigger than him in his arms and made sure to lock eyes with the half-vamp. I knew he could see me, I mean I only stood a foot or so way from the panting teenager but he made not effort to look me in the eyes. No, the real motive right now is to get Michael to feed. I knew that he knew that, they knew that, and Michael now knows that.

 _When push comes to shove._

I planted my shoe to his back and gave a push causing him to roll out of the tree and tumble to the base of the bonfire. Quickly Michael scurried to his feet but was met with David and a screaming surfer in a matter of seconds. As I stood there, trance fixed in the spot that Michael had previously occupied, I watched as David leaned the man's head back to slide his elongated nail across the jugular to spray blood across Michaels face and upper torso, drenching him. And that was all that it took for the halflings human side to vanish. As if starving Michael rushed forward and dived his fangs into the gurgling mess of a man, successfully feeding the 'monster' within him, and letting go of who he was. As soon as Michael attached himself to his first human meal David stepped away and our eyes finally met but they were no longer blood-orange nor was his features still pronounced in their more natural way. No, he stood there in his human-like facade with the only evidence of the demon he really is being the blood that coated him. Dripping off his chin and down his neck, soaking into the shirt beneath his coats.

We stood there staring at each other for what could only be a minute as the rest of the gang hooted and hollered in celebration of Michael finally becoming one of them completely. I could just faintly see them dancing around behind David, high-fiving each other, and patting Michael on the back as he drained the man dry. Within those sixty seconds, I watched Davids lips part into a full grin, shining the blood stained dull teeth at me, as his eyes glistened in what light reached them. I can't tell if he's pleased with me in the fact that I just assisted him or that I am standing here openly watching them be who they truly are but the look on his face still ignites something keen to fear nonetheless. Swallowing again I turn away, facing my back to them, and stare off into the darkness with wide eyes. My chest heaving with a heaviness I was unaware of until I cut our connection. Then the smell caught up with me, the smell of burning flesh wafting around me as the smoke billowed past making me want to gag. Overall I am unsure if I want to vomit right now let alone if my feet even want to work properly. I do know that that I feel sick and that my body is either trying to decide if it wants to freeze up and shut down or ignite an adrenaline rush to run the hell away. But instead of either I just stand there staring into the abyss past their bikes with the sound similar to joy playing out behind me.

 _Michael fed. I got him to feed. I pushed him.. I did it and the movie can't play out the same now. No, I've changed it all so, now what? What else do you have in store for me_ , I asked the night sky as my feet finally took action and stumbled ahead but I don't think I was ready for its answer as the dawning resolution of what I did finally settle in. I only managed three steps before I felt something slam into me, like a truck, and I lurched forward to fall to my hands and knees while letting out an involuntary scream of pain. The sandy dark mounds beneath me shifted as if I couldn't lock onto it while my mind began to pound loudly, hands digging into the texture. A bell ringing in my ears so powerfully that I caved in, my elbows to the sand, as I wrapped my hands around my head- trying desperately to shut out everything. Then another force slam into me, shock rolling up my spin to the point it made my body arch as another cry stung my throat, clenched eyes facing the black sky before I fell forward limp.

Lost to the conscious world around me once again.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Yay, Michael is a vampire. A full-fledged shit-sucking vampire, lol. Anyways, Jackie finally did it. She successfully gave the 'push' that Michael needed to say "fuck it" but was it really the best thing to do? And now what's wrong with her? Well, you will find out what you all have been waiting for, the story behind the dream sequence and how she showed up in their universe, to begin with, in the next chapter!** **Also, I'd like to announce that I just passed the 50,000-word count marker! WOOT! This is also the most chapters I have ever written for a story so like, I may be foaming at the mouth a little here with excitement, but don't mind me.**

 **Next update will be 13th or 14th of January.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:** This chapter touches on different levels of depression and denial, even borders on suicidal. Just giving a heads up to those who may be wary/unsettled when it comes to that subject.  
 **Readers Note:** I had a rough time writing this chapter because it's packed full of info, shifting scenes, and just- well, I'm afraid it may come off confusing, so heads up. This chapter will inform you a lot about Jackie and why she is the way she is along with her past and some struggles/etc.

* * *

 **|CHAPTER EIGHT:** TIME AND TIME AGAIN|

 _"When the end comes rushing up at you, and everything you thought was real starts to fade away, you begin to consider the meaning of the life that you lived,_  
 _and you realize that the only thing that means a damn thing at the end is what you loved_. _."_

* * *

The painful scream alerted all five vampires causing them to halt in their current actions entirely. Even Michael stopped to look at the cliff after unceremoniously dropping the now dead guy at his feet, fresh blood dripping off his chin and adding stains to his already stained white shirt. The sound of the scream alluring him in some desire to act on instinct, to rush up there and attack the creature that made such a noise, but before he could even bat an eye a set of arms wrapped around him. Forcing his arms to his side as his body lurched but made no ground.

"Easy. You don't want to do that." Came Dwayne's low voice, a warning in his tone, being the owner of the arms holding Michael stationary. Keeping Him from listening to that enticing voice, that craving to act upon that raw vampire like tendency, but most of all from doing something that he'll regret immediately. At the same time as Dwayne took hold of the newbie David, Marko, and Paul leaped up to the sandy mound to check on Jackie. Their previous high on indulging in their pack activities and Michael accepting his new life snubbed short for an air of unease as now all the Lost Boys felt on edge. All caused by the random howl of pain that had to come from the dark haired girl, there was no one else alive here.

Jackie's doubled over form greeted them as she tried to curl up into herself, cradling her head in obvious pain, but before they could even take a step closer her body shook and curved back as yet another gut retching scream left her lips. Then as quickly as that happen her rigid posture fell limp allowing her body to go crashing down toward the sand. Right before she would have landed face first into the grainy texture David took the meager five steps, crouched down, and wrapped a single arm around her upper torso in a blink of an eye. Leaning her back toward him the Psychic's head fell back against his shoulder revealing a trail of blood from her nose and ears.

"Fuck, man. What do you think just happen?"Paul asked after stepping up to Davids right and crouching down near her to become eye level with their Psychic.

"I don't now but that can not be good for her." Marko quipped as he eyed the girl from in front of David. His normal upbeat characteristics replaced by a grim one while watching the dark liquid travel down her arched neck before lifting his eyes to his leader. "What do we do, David?"

"We need to get back to the cave." Came his quick reply as he scooped her up, her head falling to hang out of his arms, unresponsive.

"I don't know man," Paul started as he stood up along with David, his hands fidgeting with the loops on his belt. "Maybe we should take her to a hos-"

"No." Davids voice calm but firm.

"Why not?" Inquired Marko. Still standing in front of David as he crossed his arms, worry dancing in those eyes of his like a storm. "I don't think we can help her, Davey. Like- I don't know, she might be experiencing an aneurysm or-"

"Or like, her ear drums might be ruptured or somethin'." Cued in Paul as he took a closer look at the blood oozing out of her right ear. It did not look pretty.

"-We could just leave her for the Emergency staff to take in. Drop her off and leave, easy-peasy." Finished Marko.

"I still say no." Came Davids stern reply again, his lips set in a heavy frown as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. "We don't know what happened. In fact, she may have just experienced a vision."

At that Marko lifted an eyebrow, uncertainty still there. "I don't remember her saying that her visions can cause panicked screams, bleeding, with a side effect of passing out David."

The platinum blond gave a grunt as he re-situated Jackie in his arms, getting her to rest her forehead against the crook of his neck, before looking back at Marko. "Well maybe this one was more powerful than most, we don't know."

"Exactly, we don't. The reason why I say we should take her to the hospital." Paul whined, the entire thing making him feel antsy. "I like her, Davey."

"We all do." Marko tossed in. It was just the facts, simple as that, something keen to a feeling and growing connection between them and her.

"I don't wanna' see her die because of some internal bleeding or some shit like that, ya'know?" Paul continued to mumble in an attempt to bribe over Davids decision but they all knew that once he's made up his mind that the likely chance of altering it is very slim.

Their leader's eyes fell back to Jackie. He could hear a steady heart beat as it as it pulsed strongly and see the blood from her nose and ears slowing coming to a stop, clotting up. "She's not going to die."Davids finally said, a calmness to his voice still present but the other vampires could feel the undertone of him coming close to losing his patience as if it's building on the edge. Just like the both of them know they are treading in dangerous waters for putting up an argument with their leader, to begin with. It's probably best to stop.

"How do you know that-"

Well, maybe Paul still didn't understand when to stop.

" **Don't question me!** " David finally snapped. His tone harsh but his body still calm and collected. The loudness of his voice echoed down to Michael and Dwayne with ease yet Jackie made no move of hearing anything, not a twitch or groan. Just as unresponsive as when David picked her up.

"I just.. this feels wrong." Quietly voiced Paul as he looked away. David no longer held the desired to continue this conversation, clearly, so Paul lifted his hands in a mock surrender showing that he understood before pivoting in the sand, facing their bikes entirely. "But alright, whatever, man." He began to walk over to them. "Let's just head back." trailed his voice. Marko stood there a moment longer, contemplating if he wanted to even try and argue himself, but decided against it and turned away to walk to his own bike.

"I'll meet you boys back at the cave." David clarified as he locked eyes on Dwayne and a now calm Michael, getting his message through, then he was off. Lifting to the dark cloudy skies to carry the unconscious girl back to their home.

* * *

The noise and smell of a city assaulted me before I even opened my eyes but once I did, though, the sight of a busy street below fell into view and for a second I felt disjointed as I sat there. Then an air of familiarity washed over me as if I felt a connection to this place until it finally clicked- _the roof of the apartment building_. A place that I often visit when needing a quiet location to just relax or think about things. I can't honestly recall why I am here on this roof but it felt right. Taking in the cool night air, along with the fumes a city accumulates, I tilt my head back to peer up at a cloudy starless sky. One that I've must have looked at a million times for the past five years I've lived in this city. While allowing the wind to play with my hair and bellow my clothes I close my eyes to fall into a state of relaxation. Letting my feet bounce off the side of the building top, kicking over the edge, while my hands held up my weight from behind.

A light tapping noise slowly drew closer, becoming louder, and it registered as footsteps but instead of feeling alarmed or scared I smile. I knew that sound, the slap of those shoes on the concrete rooftops any day, and as the noise stopped upon reaching me I opened my eyes to see _his_ smile greeting me. His dark blue eyes flickering with vexation as he leaned over to stare down at me with ease, that messy brit-rock-stylized black hair of his falling over to slightly block his view. His trademark black peacoat right in place with the collar fluffed, a dark gray shirt beneath that with his trusty pair of dark blue straight jeans covering the lower torso, and pure black converses on his feet. His normal everyday attire as far as I have come to understand- I hardly ever see him without his peacoat, jeans, and converses, but I've only known him for about six months now.

The reason for why I am sitting up here finally registering; I was waiting for him. This may be 'my' rooftop since I live in one of the many apartments inside but this is also a place where'd we meet up.

"You look happy this evening. Did you kill someone?" Came his joking voice as he stepped over to my side to plop down, one leg over the edge the other drawn up so his arm can easily wrap around it, his signature pose. His way of humor had always been a littler dark, maybe even considered morbid, but I did not mind it. In fact, it kinda grew on me in the few months that I've come to know him. It probably didn't help that I love things that revolve around the supernatural, paranormal, and about anything that goes bump in the night. So we bonded pretty quickly with him being this cool, dark, mysterious man.

"Nah, but I wish," I answer with my own sense of humor while tilting to look at him, smile still intact. "What took you so long, anyway? Were _you_ busy killing someone?"

" _You_ wish." he bantered back with his own smirk, that _sexy dark_ smirk of his. Though we were joking about killing as if it was an everyday thing I couldn't help but blush- it was all for fun for we really wouldn't kill anyone, but every time I'm near this guy it is like my stomach flutters to life. "Seriously, though, what's with the good mood?"

"I don't know.. I just feel good today, you know?" I say while bringing my gaze back to the city before us, looking at all the flickering lights as the cars drive past. "Like I can take on the world today."

"Well, with me by your side you can take on more than just this world." I felt a light touch on my left cheek and leaned into it before looking at him once more. Those deep blue eyes of his peering into mine as he cupped my cheek, drawing me ever closer. We hardly touch but when we do it's like a fire coursing through me. I knew my feelings for this man are practically one-sided, he'd never confessed any love for me, but the littlest of affection from him made my emotions soar.

Despite his good looks and charming voice, he has this strange philosophy, this odd outlook on life to where this is not the only world or the only universe at that. To top it off he swears he is not even from this plane of existence and believes me, I didn't believe him at first either and a part of me still does not, but the longer I've hung out with this guy the more I want to believe. There has to be more to this world right? More options, second chances, other realities.

"I know," I say quietly as he pulled his hand away to rest his weight on it again. "I think that's is why I am happy. Because I have someone like you."

"Ugh, did someone swap you out for a drooling school girl? Where's my moody, dark, beauty?" he asked with a grin and though his voice was playful I knew I needed to screw my head back on my shoulders before he decides to slam the offer in my face. He made it clear on many occasions as we 'people watched' that the head-over-heels, a girl drooling over their man with every annoying giggle, is basically a turn off for him. He likes them to be strong, a tad moody, with a dark sense of humor and not whiny and girly. So I cleared my throat and stood up, giving a stretch, before lightly bouncing in place to wake up my muscles.

"No worries, it's still me. I just, I don't want to deny it anymore. I believe you." I say bravely while coming to a stand still as I watch him stand up, a look of power radiating off him from my words alone, pride perhaps. "I want to believe you."

"Good. That's good." He smiled at me, a purr in his voice almost. "I thought I was going to have to wait forever. Come on," He turned to head toward the roof exit with a hand gesture for me to follow. "We have a lot ahead of us. We need to get you ready." With a big smile on my face I take one final look at the scenery laid out below me before turning to chase after the only person whose been there for me in years, a close friend who actually makes me laugh and feel like I can truly be myself around, a guy who will change my life around- Or so he says.

But what can I lose? I have nothing here for me other than a crappy job and an apartment. I have no relatives that give a damn about my well-being at least not after my grandfather died five years ago. So now no one wanted to be near me, hell, some even blame me while others just never liked me. I'm a heathen child, a troublemaker, one that often than not became accused of taking things for granted or not out of gratitude for the man that did what he could to raise me. _But all of that is lies_. I loved that man and I know that he loved me too. I said my thanks, I adored the things he'd buy for me when it was possible, and spent a lot of time with him even as he became sick and practically bed ridden. I was the only one there, besides the nurse that came to visit twice a week, who made meals for us to eat and to make sure he ate something. The one who made sure to clean him and to check up on him at odd hours just to make sure he was still breathing... and I was the one who had to bite back tears and slap on a happy face when he called me by someone else's name, his daughters name to be exact- a child he lost long ago just after returning from the war who died around me age. I didn't want to deny him that small peaceful opportunity to believe that she was there with him... Of course I couldn't tell if it was caused by the sickness or the multiple meds they had him on but either way, I was there for him all the way up to the point that he passed away holding my hand.

Now I live hours away from where I was raised, in a city up north, with a job that barely pays for anything as I try to make ends meet and for a long time I was like a robot; getting up to go to work to come home to eat then sleep. I didn't have friends in this city and ones that tried I just turned them away. A few years down the line and this man walk into the little dinner I work at and makes it his life-long mission to get me to talk to him and now we are here, on this rooftop. A place we often meet up at to just sit and talk or run around on the top of buildings. He is the man that taught me the trade of parkour, though we mainly just free run, which slowly gave me something to live for, to feel that freedom and spirit once again, and so even though he talks about crazy possibilities like a fanboy talking in detail about Star Wars I found myself falling for him.

A month ago, six months into our 'friendship', he offered me to join him to go back to his home world and as crazy as that sounds because he is offering me a crazy idea, I don't want to deny it anymore. I'm afraid if I continue on this route that I'll eventually have nothing holding me back from making a stupid decision to end it all. To find my own way out...

I watched him open then hold the door like a gentleman as I made my way over. Our eyes meeting just as I was about to walk past, causing that fluttering effect to glide up my spine, but as I stepped through the threshold the entire scene before me rotated. It teetered and twisted, stretching then tearing until I was no longer standing on a tiny stairway leading to the inside of the apartments but actually in my little apartment. Standing in my dimly lit living room, facing the TV.

A felt confused all over again and even a little sick from all the motion I just experienced but then, in a blink of an eye, I didn't feel any of that anymore. Just like before an air of familiarity eased into me and washed away that disjointed feeling and now, instead, I felt anger, sadness, and loneliness as I stared at the movie that is currently paused on the screen. A movie that I have been infatuated with since I was a preteen and one that I have seen multiple times since the DVD became in my possession. A movie I wish to be apart of it like some crazy person who just wants to run away from this place. This torn, run down, apartment that I can barely afford in this clustered crime riddled city.

The paused image on the screen is of David with Star on the back of his bike- the scene where he stops her from riding off with Michael, and I have it stopped right when David's lips slip into a cocky smirk of victory. I felt anger, or maybe it's jealousy, towards Star in this moment. She has been given this opportunity to live forever with a group of guys who appear to have life figured out, always finding something to laugh about, but she denies it all and gets them killed. I feel sad about this but not only because of some movie, but because I don't have such an offer laid out on the table for me. Sure, _he_ is offering me a chance to see the world in the biggest way possible but deep inside I know that it can't be real. Just like this movie; living for eternity, sleeping all day and partying all night- it's just a fictional story, something to believe in so you don't have to suffer what is really happening. That we all eventually die. The entire lore behind Vampires is just made up by someone who's afraid of death.. and that loneliness feeling is coming from this desire to be there than here, that I rather be Star sitting behind David, but I can't be... I'm here in the 'real world' and the Lost Boys are in a 'fictional world'.

Clenching the remote in my hand, my finger still hovering over that pause button, I swallow down that ridiculous desire and throw the remote to the floor. I need to face the truth; there is nothing else out there. No 'other options, second chances, different realities' there is just us in this stone cold existence. Where people die for just having money in their pockets or from wearing a certain uniform. Where there are people starving and homeless, begging for money, to only be ignored. My world is a harsh world and there is no way out of it other than death. With rage fueling me I turn my back on the TV and the make belief, ready to storm out of my apartment, to only stop in mid-step or I would have gone plummeting off an edge of a building. Fanning my arms to gain my balance I finally take a step back and put a hand over my heart, trying to calm the racing organ in my chest, as I stare down at a dark alleyway.

Laughter tore me away from the shadows below just as an arm came to rest on my shoulders, tugging me to lean against the person side. "Eh', don't worry about it, Jackie. You'll do it next time." Came _his_ encouraging voice and what scared emotions I felt previous evaporated as I smiled, a light laugh escaping out of me as I lean my head back to look at him.

"You know, you're crazy right?"I get out between the giggles.

"Yeah, but I know you love it." Came his quick reply as he gave me a wink before breaking our half-embrace to begin the walk back. I turn to face him, my chest still heaving from our freerun session.

"I really don't think I can make that jump, though," I say while falling into step with him as we head in the opposite direction of that alleyway but toward the apartment building.

"Nah, don't stress it. I know you can we just need to work on that courage of yours." He raised his left hand up. "Alright?"

I smile with a shake of my head but cave in and raise my right hand, "Yeah, alright." We high-five, the clap of our hands making contact bouncing around us as I feel the wind leave my lungs and the ground slide beneath me.

When my hand touched his it was like I was being shoved away and when I open my eyes, realizing I closed them, all I could see were _his_ converses and jeans. My eyes traveled up his form until it landed on his enraged looking face and I realize I did just get shoved. What encouraging, playful feelings I was just experiencing, 'zapped' out of me as fear and frustration bubbled in its place. He's angry, angry enough to shove me, and I'm angry but I don't clearly remember why. I quickly pull my legs beneath me to get up from the hard ground, shooting up to stand in his face though he towered over me by at least six inches.

"You just _shoved me_!" I yell out, stating the obvious, as I put my hands on his chest to shove him. He stumbled a little but quickly stood his ground again.

"No shit, Jacklynn! You're acting fucking crazy." He hardly ever used the full extent of my first name and it made me internally flinch. "You can't tell me you are 'all in' to suddenly back out when it's time to go." Oh, so that's why I am angry and frustrated. I remember now... Clenching my fist, feeling the torn tissue there tingling, I get in his face again.

"You offered me that choice. It is a 'choice', Jude, and I am _choosing_ to not believe in it anymore. There are no other worlds!" I bellow out while shoving him again. "And I'm not about to jump off a God-damn building for you on some whim, off your words alone, that I won't die!"

He scoffed at me,"That sounds funny coming from you." His calm words throwing me for a loop and cutting deep at the same time, making me back off. I took a step away knowing what he is about to say and I can't believe he is falling so low to bring this out into the open. To basically verbally stab me in the chest. "You'd jump off a damn building just months ago without me and my beliefs." He stepped closer, gripping my right forearm so I can't run off easily- something I tend to fall back on when the situation becomes too heated to handle. "You were all for 'dying' with no hope in something more than being away from this world and here I come," his voice lacing with a sarcastic upbeat tone," Walking into your life with something more to offer than just jumping to your death and now you want to throw it away! After all, I've done for you!" his grip tightening when his voice picked up.

"Stop it, your hurting me." I cry out and he just laughs while pushing me away again, breaking his hold on me, as my legs tumble to fly out from beneath me but I manage to stay upright this time. With a heaving chest, I glare him down, tears on the breach of blurring my vision. "How.. how can you ask me to do something that I've been trying to push away for months now? I wanted to believe you, Jude. I wanted to be happy but now.." I shake my head as tears slip, eyebrows knitted tight before I look at him again. "Now you tell me I have to die to be with you. That.. that's not _me_ being crazy. That's _you_ being crazy."

He stood there for a moment with a blank look after the silence settled in. I can't tell if he's shocked by my words or just contemplating his next motives but I don't give him time either way. I turn and begin to walk away.

"Wait." His voice demanding with only a slight hint of worry. "Wait, you can't just walk away from me now."

"Yes, I can," I say without looking back, putting one foot in front of the other as I stare ahead without really seeing anything.

"No, you can't!" Came his stern voice as I heard his shoes kick off to catch up with me and I quickly decide that walking just won't do it right now, I begin to run.

 _Screw him and his philosophies, screw everything, I don't need him. I don't need anyone,_ I think while the ground blurred beneath me. Those thoughts alone powering me to run across the many different tops of our city, heading in the opposite direction of the apartment building. I focus on running around large units, vaulting the small railing systems that seem to always be on a roof of a building, as I continue to push myself to run as fast as possible. Reaching an edge of a building I launch myself across the gap with a cat leap and grab a hold of the opposite edge to pull myself up with practiced ease. I kick off again with the mindset to lose him but within only a few yards gained I hear his shoes stick the landing behind me. In our previous freerunning activities, he had always 'chosen' to stay behind me, only taking the lead when we are trying out a new path, but I know he's faster than me, that it is only a matter of time... I need to throw him off.

Twisting my footing I take a sharp left and speed vault over the small wall there to dash along the little amount of surface before jumping down to the lower building, rolling to make the impact easier. Back to my feet I quickly swallow the space to the next building as the faint noise of Jude falling in step behind me meets my ears.

"Jackie, wait!" He calls out to me as I push forward, my shoes slapping on the hard concrete, forcing my legs to keep going as puffs of white escape my lips. I'm chasing the sunset as I look up to see the gray clouds blanket the warm hues that would be the sun in its last few minutes on our side of the planet. "Stop!" I keep going, pushing for more speed as I focus on what is ahead. "You're not going to make it! Stop running! Stop!" The gap ahead becoming clear as I approach it, my heart pounding in my ears as my body instinctively wants to stop. I've never managed this jump before. "You won't make it! Don't leave me, Jackie!" his voice continues to call out to me but I continue to ignore him. I had to make this jump.

I kick off the edge of the building, my body stretching out, my hair and jacket dancing in the wind like slow motion as my fingers reach for the edge. Inches from meeting the corner of the slab of concrete I watch my hand clench at nothing and feel the dread skyrocket throughout me. I part my lips to scream but it never comes as I twist in the air in a panic, feeling the cold air rush around me. _I'm falling_. That's all that registered before the impact. I heard the clear crack as it echoed in my head as my thoughts try to catch up but I couldn't do anything as I blink and take in the sky above me. The swirling gray clouds bleeding into shadows.

I ran from death to the only die...

Choking, I push fluids from my lungs as I cough, knowing this is the end. I can't run anymore from my fears, my emotions, my life. No matter how many times I've considered opting out, committing a deed that will end what has become of my life, I never did. I pushed away those thoughts, those weak ideas that it would make everything better and tried to be strong, but as I lay here I never imagined how it would feel. I felt nothing but the pressure in my chest, like a stone sitting there applying all its weight on me, and it felt so empty. I knew I was crying but I could barely feel it trailing down my cheeks as my body convulsed. It's a strange feeling to know you are going to die, that your body will grow cold and stiff as the warm liquid that flows through us flows out, creating a lifeless doll that will be burned or buried.

I had no one to burn or bury me. No relatives to cry over my death.. and the hard reality felt so lonely. I continue to stare up as I watch the white dots of snow begin to fall, the first snow for our city, and I can't help but watch it. The beauty behind the white flecks as they fall down for me, no doubt soaking up the blood that is developing around my body. In a different scenario, I would have stuck my tongue out to let a snowflake fall onto it while twirling on the rooftop of my home and now I can't move let alone breathe properly. Blinking I fight back the blurry outline that is slowly crawling over my eyes but I lose the battle as everything becomes unfocused. Soon I close my eyes all together no longer seeing a reason to stare up at a cloudy mess of black, grays, and whites.

Grandfather..

His face fades through from the darkness, a smile on his old sun-kissed wrinkled face, as he looks at me. His dull gray eyes sparkling with youth despite his old age and I can't help but feel terrible. I might not have actually committed suicide, purposely thrown my life away, but I am still dying here at the bottom of an alleyway. Something he'd never want me to do or experience. I feel like I'm disappointing a man that rescued me and gave me a future. That I am here, dying in an alley, my life cut short. Even if it was a shitty life.. it is still _a life_.

 _I'm sorry_ , I try to say out loud but I doubt it made it past my lips as I laid there, feeling more fatigued as the seconds ticked by, watching the man who raised me to fade further away as my body grows colder. _Why did I believe, why did I deny my sanity, why?_ A stranger offers me a smile with sweet words, clouds my head with false hope and dreams, and yet the same man leads me to my death...

I always wanted an escape. I always wanted more in life.. to be _free_. It's strange what desire make foolish people do.. what makes us dream, to believe in the crazy. I wanted to believe him because I never wanted this to be the truth, I needed more than the harsh realities of my world. I wanted to run off into the night like I had nothing to worry about and unlike Star, I was ready to open my arms to the possibilities but... I had no proof of this 'gift' like she did, and was left feeling unsure and scared. Then when Jude told me what I had to do to complete his offer I freaked out; The only way I can travel to another world is by death.. who wouldn't freak out about that? He went on and on about how many worlds he's traveled and how 'which way' is easier to do than others. Even though I am used to his morbid way of thinking that drew the line for me, it became too much... yet here I am, still dying. With no idea, if there really is more waiting for me on the 'other side'. If there really is an alternate universe ready to welcome me.

With my mind cloudy with thoughts of Star and the Lost Boys I feel myself shake, my lungs squeezing to take in any air and I know I can't manage another wheezing breath. _This is it._ Only minutes could have literally passed since I fell to my death and yet it had felt like an hour before I took my last breath. My throat closing in as I barely strain to fight the darkness circling around me, ready to swallow me whole. I finally let go and when I do I feel light as if floating in this black void until my stomach drops and I go plummeting again but I'm not scared. I don't open my mouth to scream or twist in some way of panic as I feel my body sink as if I am falling to the depths of the ocean despite my phobia. I let the void devour my weightless body in its grasp until a hand touches my cheek, drawing me away, and I open my eyes to see a set of dark blue orbs staring back at me. A breath I didn't know I even had lodged itself in my throat as Jude's face focuses, a mere inch from my own, as fear rolls up my spine.

"You think you could run away from me Jacklynn. You are wrong." His lips twitch up into a smile, a very unwelcoming smile, as his deep voice seeps through my bones. 'Thanks to you fucking with the timeline of that adored little universe I know where you are now, where you have been hiding, and I will come for you." He came in closer as my body felt frozen, his cool lips ghosting over mine, then he leaned back to the depths of the shadows. The black ink covering him inch by inch until I couldn't decipher if he was even still there. What peaceful fall I was having snub short by his presence and now I'm skyrocketing to a ground I can't even see. I let out a scream which is answered by a laugh, a clear sign that he is indeed still there lingering before I cover my face in my arms while uncomfortable anxiety builds inside me until finally, I feel the slam of my weight hitting something hard.

* * *

Four hours have passed since Jackie had been unconscious and now it's roughly nearing Midnight. Shortly upon arriving at the cave Marko had cleaned up her face, Paul had grabbed a water bottle which is now sitting beside the couch untouched, and Dwayne and David left to have a little chat after cleaning up. Michael also dragged Star away shortly after arriving to have a talk with her and had yet to return but Laddie was still here, fidgeting as he sat on the fountain adjacent to the couch. Concern clearly being the cause of his expression and body language.

"Hey little man, don't worry." Paul tried to reassure the little boy as he sat down next to him, now clean from their earlier activities. Laddie just shook his head. "Hey she's breathing fine and her heart is beating strong. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know," Laddie said quietly, but he still felt uncertain.

Marko walked up to the back of the couch, also clean, and bent over it to push some of Jackie's hair away from her face just in time to see her twitch. Just a subtle flutter of the facial muscles but as soon as he drew his hand back on instinct Jackie's eyes shot open and a scream escaped her mouth while her body jolted up. Flying off the couch like a swarm of bee's were attacking her but she didn't get far until she crumpled back to the floor in a kneeled position, her arms wrapping around in a self-hug, body shaking. The entire scene caused both Vampires bodies to go on high alert as Paul, literally, jumped to his feet and Marko trailed after her to now stand behind her.

"Holy fuck. Now, that's one way to wake up." Paul commented but he's voice was not laced with its normal humor.

"Jackie, you okay?" Marko cautiously asked, his hand hovering over her left shoulder.

The Psychic tilted her head back as her chest continue to fall in an erratic way as if she just ran a mile. "No.. I'm not okay.." came her hoarse voice as she locked eyes with the curly blond, uncontrollable tears sliding down her cheeks. "I just- I just remembered.." she trailed off, her mind going rampant as she tried to figure out if she should finally tell them she's not from this world or continue to keep it all buried away. _He was right_ , she thought. She can travel to other worlds, he can travel to other worlds, and she made a huge mistake. She accepted his offer to only run away from him.. and now he is coming for her.

"Tell us what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Marko tried to coax her, his hand finally coming to rest on her shoulder to draw her attention back. She shook her head.

"What do you remember?" Paul tossed into the growing list of questions, coming to stand next to Marko.

"I.." Her voice fading as she looked away to the floor beneath her. The memory of dying; the choking, bleeding, and weight on her chest lingering like it just happened. "I died.."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I know that shit is chaotic but I hope that help puts things into perceptive for those who were wondering just exactly what happen and how it happened. Please tell me what you think about it? I am really anxious about this chapter. Oh and to answer any possible lingering question; those are memories she just relieved. The dream she had actually happened and her brain was trying to tell her and the reason she just relived those memories were because of Jude. He figured out where she is and by pinpointing her location it sorta' threw her for a loop and he forced her to remember what she was unconsciously suppressing.**

 **Next chapter will be updated 21st or 22nd of January.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers Note:** Hello again! I just wanted to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I also what to thank those who have followed and faved since then! You guys are amazing and truly keep me going~ This chapter is a tad short compared to some I've produced but this scene is an emotional rollercoaster all on its own.

* * *

 **|CHAPTER NINE:** A BATTLE BETWEEN WILLS|

 _"An honest enemy is always better than a friend who lies. Pay less attention to what people say,  
and more attention to what they do. Their action will show you the truth."_

* * *

"What do you mean you died? You look alive to me." Paul asked as I awkwardly stood up, my legs threatening to collapse beneath me. I only accomplished the action with some help from Marko who happen to steady me by taking hold of my shoulders, letting go once I was standing.

"Yes, I'm alive right _now_. I meant," I took a breath, my head pulsing like I just downed three shots of whiskey and ran a mile. So explaining what I just experienced felt almost impossible. "I meant that I.. previously died. Sorta.."

"Like, a reincarnation sorta' thing? Or?" Marko questioned softly as I turn toward them, my face screwed up as I cup it in my hands. I haven't felt a headache like this since I first woke up here which is odd to think about that now; The reason why I woke up stiff, almost unable to bend my knees, it even took me a moment to open my eyes. Yeah, it makes sense now that I know I fell to my death and broke my back. What does not make sense is how I recovered. Jude never spoke past the basics and I quit paying attention when he mentions death being my 'out'. What more can I, can we, do?

"No, not exactly," I say quietly as I drew my hands away. "Look, I'm at a loss to this as much as you are. I just.." I strain to come up with something," It's difficult to say. To express."

Paul shrugged his shoulders to try and keep it light,"It's not like we'll think you are crazy, girl. You came waltzing into our life's telling us you are a Psychic and proved it. There isn't much else you can say or do now that we'd criticize you about or somethin'." He explained with a smile lingering on his lips, trying to reassure me. Sadly, at this moment I'm not entirely sure what the outcome will be like. Kill me for lying? Help me fight Jude? Toss me out to fight my own battles? Or worse, hand me over to Jude.

 _Oh, you have no idea_ , I thought as I looked into his eyes before scanning over to Marko's. _Me explaining that I befriended a dimensional-time-traveling-monster who tricked me into dying then poofed into your world really does not seem the best way to approach this._ I look past them to the couch and sigh. Lying more just seems like I'm digging myself into an early grave even _. Though I don't think I can actually 'die' anymore._ But telling them the truth also feels dangerous. _Too much to risk with unclear outcomes._ _I need more time to think about this_.

"Where is everyone?" I ask openly after coming to the realization that it's just us in the cave. No David, Dwayne, or Michael.

"Out. Talking mostly but they will be back soon." Marko decided to answer me. I gave him a nod before brushing past them.

"I need to sit down.." I request while carefully making my way over to the couch with Marko right next to me in case I was to stumble and try to hug the floor. Lucky me we made it to the couch without a scene unraveling but once sitting down I became aware of a very worried Laddie sitting on the fountain across from me. "Maybe it'll be best if we wait for the rest of the gang to arrive?" I ask while motioning Laddie over to me. Marko cast his gaze away as he thought it over then gave a nod in agreement before choosing to sit to my right, Paul leaning over the back end of the sofa to my left, and Laddie climbing onto my lap. "You guys are going to think I've lost my mind," I mumble to them as I slide Laddie's greasy bangs to the side, exposing his face some more. "I feel like I've lost my mind.."

"Nah, we got your back." Paul comforted me with a gentle elbow tap to my shoulder. I simply nodded then silence enveloped around us for a short period, ten minutes at the max, until Paul spoke up again while shifting around to take up the last spot on the couch to my left. "Was the vision that bad?" he decided to ask with a tilt to his head so he can look at my face better.

"..It was like a vision, yes, but it was different than seeing the future." I try to explain, my voice even though my eyes never reached his,"Rather than seeing something that may happen in the future, I saw my past. Memories I was suppressing I guess you can say. That is how I know I died." My words left me as I looked at Laddie without really seeing him, a sullen expression on my face. I blinked, coming back, and gave the boy a gentle smile but I don't think it reached my eyes. "..I'll explain once everybody gets back."

A shift on the couch cued me into Marko moving to face me but then I felt Marko's cool fingers brush past my cheek and I almost wanted to cringe away. The action flaring up memories in a negative light but instead, I closed my eyes as if fighting it all back. _It's not Jude, it is Marko_. "It'll be alright," He spoke softly like I'm some wounded animal as his finger traced down to my chin where he nudged me to look at him and I gave in. I opened my eyes slowly as my head tilted to face the usually grinning Vampire who always appears to lack seriousness to only find a soft smile and worrisome eyes peering back at me. Not the Marko that I know and it pained me to see him not acting as free-spirited like I know he is. "Okay?" he added as he leaned in and I sat frozen as his lips pressed against my forehead, eyes staring at his bare neck surrounded by the colors of his coat. When he leaned away his smile formed a smirk and I knew that my cheeks were on fire.

I quickly blinked and looked ahead of myself, not sure what to do or say. Paul chuckled as he leaned in over my shoulder, breath ghosting over my ear. "You always do look cute when you blush." Then I felt his cool lips brush against my hot cheek in a chaste kiss before he leaned away. I just sat there with a tense jaw, my face no doubt burning a shade of red that would put me to shame, as both boys chuckled at my reaction. I don't know if this is a silly attempt to make me feel better, to forget the negative things for a moment, or true action on their part to show their feelings. _It's confusing, that's what it is_.

"N-not funny, guys." I finally get out as I feel my cheeks cooling down but I still don't look at either of them.

"It worked for a moment, though, didn't it?" Paul cheeky tone dancing on his usual cocky smile no doubt.

"This is a serious moment," I try to scowl but one glance at him made my stomach flutter so I ended up just looking ahead of myself again. My brave, scary, 'I can take on anything' facade breaking. Just like before, when Marko towered over me after he healed the cut on my leg, I'm at a loss to what to say or how to act. Romance, straight forward flirting, the works have never been my strong suit. I blame the lack of boyfriends I have had in my life...

"And we are trying to ease it up some. You look like you are about to kill over." Marko teased. In a way, I know this is their way of making me feel better so I know I can't be seriously ticked about the affection they just shared with me, but the wording could use some work. _I rather not talk about death right now in any context..._

"Jackie?" Laddie finally spoke up, his voice meek sounding as he looked up at me. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked when my eyes met his.

By now I felt sullen again but do I feel okay or not? It seemed like a vague question to answer. _Am I okay?_ I just remembered some brutal shit. Some crazy, chaotic, memories of me dying and that is why I am here. Here instead of where Jude wanted me to be. Then you have _Jude_.. a man that is threatening to hunt me down. _What will he even do to me when he finds me? Force me to jump to his bidding, literally kill myself or will he kill me, then what?_ Where will I go, what will I be forced to do, and do I even want to leave? _It is my fault he found me. I changed the timeline to this universe._ _I fucked up but do I regret my actions? I don't even know anymore.._ Will the guys even want me to stay with them after they find out the truth? _I don't know.. I hope so._ So can I really blame them if they want to kill me or toss me out to fend for myself? _Not really._ _I lied to them, it's my fault, again I fucked up_.

Laddie shifted in my lap, trying to capture my attention. "Jackie?" I must have been quiet for too long. Then I felt his small hand wipe away at my cheek where a tear must have slipped. "You're crying," he said softly. In a way informing me that I am not okay without saying those exact words. _Yeah, I'm not okay.._.

"I'm sorry," I mumble out before tugging the boy closer into my chest, hugging him. "I'm just worried that I really, really messed things up." I continue to mumble as my cheek pressed against the top of his dirty brown hair. I felt his small arms wrap around my waist the best he could with the sofa being right behind me. I know a few more tears slipped down my cheek but I couldn't fight them off. My emotions are on high alert for me to brush off anymore. Of course, my action cause Marko and Paul to climb off the couch to stand and face me, looking awkward on the fact they don't know entirely what to do. "Marko," I catch his gaze then slid my eyes over to Paul's. "Paul. I want you to understand that what I did was for the best for you guys. I didn't wa-" My voice cracked a little and I swallowed. My voice cracking made Laddie cling to me more as if hugging me could make it all better. "I didn't want to see any of you die and for that, I lied to some of you and I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I took in their expressions that seem to fade back in forth between worry and straight up confusion.

"Hey, it'll be okay, alright?" Paul tried to fix the direction this was turning into; me becoming a mess on their couch.

I just shook my head while closing my eyes, "Let's hope so."

..  
..

For the majority of the time it took for David and Dwayne to show up we just sat there. Laddie had removed himself from my arms just a little bit ago which I encouraged him to find something more productive to do than cuddling me anyways. Paul and Marko never left my side but they also stopped their efforts to try to reassure me with words and actions. They sat beside me like stoic guards lost in their own thoughts and I didn't even try to pull them out of it. Besides, I had my own thoughts to dive into.

 _Tell them the truth or fight my own battles. How much can I tell them, to begin with? Should I tell them everything?_ My fear of them killing me or tossing me out making that decision a hard one. _I'm afraid. My lie was a semi-lie, so small I didn't expect it to grow to this proportion, but I also didn't expect someone like Jude to come after me._ I had no memory of him let alone the memory of dying so I seriously had no idea. _My life just gets better and better, huh.._.. But also, I am not sure if informing them about everything would be best for their protection. _I have no clue, other then Jude can travel through worlds and apparently talk to me telepathically, of what he can do._ _Of what I can do._ Then on top of that, I still have this timeline to worry about. _Michael is a pure breed now so how will this effect Star, Laddie, Lucy, Sam, and their Grandpa. Will Edgar and Alan still try to stake Marko?_ _Will they still drag Sam into this Vampire Hunter mess? Or more like, we'll he still get involved with the duo? Most likely. Maybe even more so if Michael tries to show his face to his family after he's become a Vampire_.

 _Too much going on and here I thought my life was chaotic when I arrived here. Just goes to show it can get worse..._

David and Dwayne arrived about thirty minutes after our quiet session, walking into the cave where the dense atmosphere could be cut with a butter knife. Of course, they didn't just strut in and make a fool of themselves by not reading the scene, no, Vampires have that tricky sense. They registered something was up immediately as well as the fact I am awake. I heard the sole of their boots slap against the stone floor but didn't turn my head to face them or greet them. I didn't even look up at them when they walked around the couch. Laddie peeked around the curtain-like-tapestry from his bed and was about to run out to greet them when I caught his eye, shaking my head no. Secretly I wish Star was around so she could scoop him up and basically babysit him back at the Boardwalk. Her being gone along with Michael told me that they are probably having a heated moment, though, I doubt it's the sexual type of heated moment.

"Good to see you are well, Jackie," David spoke up while taking his spot in his throne, the wheels on the wheelchair squeaking under his weight. "Mind sharing why it feels like you kicked a puppy?" My eyes lifted from staring at his boots to his chest, stopping there as I try to build up courage, before meeting his face. When our eyes met I had to fight back the nervousness, of breaking eye contact, like a child whose been caught lying to a parent. I doubt he missed the way my eyes flickered before I forced them to stay put. "Well?"

I swallowed, "I had a vision, sort of," I started as everything I thought about before came crashing around me in a heap of an incoherent mess. "They were memories, my memories, that I think I suppressed out of fear or maybe denial. Maybe both. I just," My jaw tensed as my hands began to play with the hem of my shirt. "I had no clue about them. About him-"

Marko turn to face me, "-Who?" he asked while cutting me off.

"Yeah, you didn't mention a guy earlier when you first came to," Paul added.

"I know, I know. I had to think," I say to Paul before returning back to Marko. "His name is Jude. Or as far as I know his name is Jude. And," I place my gaze back on David who looks as stiff as a statue. Lips in a line, eyes steady, body calm but none moving. I had his complete attention but his intimidating vibe is not helping. "he technically killed me."

"Technically? You look alive to me." David commented.

Paul nodded,"That's what I said!"

Slowly I nodded as well, "Yes, _technically_. He didn't dirty his hands literally but more figuratively. I was the one who messed up and..." My eyes shifted to my hands where they rolled the cotton between my index fingers and thumbs. "I died." I didn't want to go into detail about how. How I tried to jump a ridiculous gap in the belief that I could make it because Jude told me it was possible when in reality he was probably lying about that. In fact, he probably had plans to trick me to jumping it in hopes of accomplishing the same outcome.

"Alright, suppose you did die. How are you with us now?" David questioned as he shifted in his throne so he is now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The squeak that the chair made as he adjusted drawing my eyes back to him.

"That's the part I am having trouble understanding myself. I woke up here in this, well, this _universe_. Jude used to go on and on about the possibility of 'world jumping', as he called it." I put my hands over my eyes as I closed them, my head sinking with the motion. A fear of them accusing me of insanity bubbling up inside me as I continue. "I didn't believe him. I wanted to believe him because the concept sounded amazing. To have an ability that allows you to the see the world in the biggest way possible. I mean, who wouldn't want that?" I ask while looking back up at him, that frowning face welcoming my gaze. "So, I went against my sanity and started to play pretend with him, with Jude. Everything seemed alright up to the point he told me how I am going to leave that world. My world." But I couldn't hold his gaze for long and wound up staring at his boots again. "After learning that I have to die to leave the world, which duh that is how someone leaves the world permanently, I freaked out. I thought I knew what I was doing but I still ended up dead."

"So let me get this straight. You are not from this _world_?" Paul asked while standing up to tower over me with his face scrunched up in confusion. His body shadowed me and blocked my view of David. I nodded my head. "Are you even a Psychic?" I shook my head. "Then how, how did you know us and our future then?"

"I told you I lied but I lied to save you guys," I plead while making eye contact with each Vampire. "I honestly did not remember Jude but I did remember that this plane of existence was not my own." I pushed myself off the couch to stand, causing Paul to take a step back. I stood up to try and make my words feel stronger despite my voice feeling weak. "How I got here I didn't know until now but I chose to ignore it so I could save you guys. Now that I do know I can't ignore it."

"That does not explain how you knew our future if you are not a Psychic," Dwayne spoke up where he stood next to David with his arms crossed. As stoic as ever as he watched this scene unravel.

"I knew your future because..." My head drooped down as I looked at the floor, dreading how they may react to this type of news." Because in my world you are nothing more than a fictional movie."

"A movie? What?" Paul asked, his feet shifting in front of me which drew my attention back up, having to take a step back when he stepped forward. "How is that possible?"

"Paul, back down," David ordered calmly before I could even muster up my voice or a good answer to his question.

Paul spun around to face David with his arms signaling to me as he spoke, "She lied and kept secrets. How do we know we can trust her? How do we know she's not keeping more secrets? Spewing more lies?"

 _And this was the guy who told me he had my back..._

I glanced back at Marko who had barely spoken since they returned and he met my eyes but still said nothing. Sighing, I took a step forward to become side by side with Paul before speaking, "Look, I know this is crazy. It seems my life can never be normal but I can promise you, as much as my words may be of value right now, that I'm not hiding anything anymore. Now that I remember, now that I was forced to remember my own death and how I sorta came to be in this word, I'm telling you everything I know." I tilted my head to catch Paul's gaze. "How is this possible? I don't have a clear answer for you. I wish I do but I don't. I barely understand how I managed to appear in this universe rather than the one that Jude wanted me to go to. But," I turn to David again. "What I have come to understand is that even though you are a movie in my world, thought up by some people, you are a real place. The fact that I am here proves this universe is not fictional. That even though you are _media_ in my universe in which we are somehow tapping into to portray it as fictional, in some magical way, does not mean this is not a real world."

 _Jude's crazy philosophies are making sense now..._

David shifted his weight to lean back against his throne. His face calculating as he settled in, thinking. "So, since we are a movie in your world that is how you knew we would die. Which I am going to assume the Emerson's would have killed us." I nod my head. "So Michael would have never fed but," That knowing smirk of his lifted the corner of his lips. "You got him to feed."

"Yes," I concede to that statement. "In a way, by doing that I have altered the outcome. I mean, there is still a chance that you may die but it is less likely now because of me and my actions." I ran a hand through my hair, starting to feel overwhelmed. "Since I did that, though, I messed with this timeline and somehow Jude has found me. Not like I was really hiding from him, to begin with since I didn't even remember the guy. And," I retracted the few steps until the sofa pressed against my legs and sat down. "He is now coming for me and I really don't know what he will do once he has me."

"So," Marko finally spoke again as he sat up, his shoulders almost brushing mine. "Let me get this straight. You died and woke up in our world and decide to 'rescue' us even though we are the bad guys. Then you help us change Michael which somehow triggered your memory to recall an important fact that you are a some 'World Jumper' and being chased by someone with an ability like yours?" Yeah, Marko pretty much summed it up.

"Basically but Jude's the dimensional being. He came to me spouting off about this ability, I hardly thought it was real."

"Yet somehow you are here."

"Yeah... Like I said, It apparently worked or I wouldn't be here. Instead, I'd be..."I paused as my eyes danced across the cave floor, my heart sinking with a cold realization. "I don't know where I'd be. I'm not sure how long it would have taken somebody to even find my body. If I would be buried or burned." Silence took over the room again for a moment and I felt like I the shadows in the cave were going to smother me as time ticked by and no one spoke or moved.

Then I felt an arm drape around my shoulders before feeling the tug and before I knew it I was leaning against Marko, his arm holding me against him. "They way I see it, Jackie, is that you tried to save us and may still be trying, I don't know, but I do think you are overthinking this. Making it worse." I hear him say as I continue to stare at the floor, his words sinking in. "Hey," he shook me lightly. "It's not like we're gonna eat you now for lying. Cheer up babe." I could hear a light chuckle in his tone as he tried to reassure me. As if on cue to the uplifting moment Paul crouched down so he could fall into my line of sight.

"I know I got a tad snappy but learning you are a fragment of someone's imagination in a different world can be kinda hard to swallow, girly." He gave me a gentle smile. "No hard feelings, right?"

I faintly nod, "Right, I can understand that. So you guy's," I lifted my head to see the room better while talking. "are not going to like kill me or throw me out to defend myself?" I ask quietly, a part of me still afraid of that outcome even now after voicing it.

"Actions speak louder than words, Jackie," Stated David as he stepped up behind Paul, who stepped out of the way so David could stand before me without an obstacle. "You lied but we lie all the time. Lying to us is not the best route if you want to stay alive, true." He nodded to himself. "But your actions were for protecting us so, no, we are not tossing you out to fend for yourself or planning to eat you." I could almost deflate from hearing those words but when David crouched down to become eye level with me what breath I took in became stuck in my throat. His face was not welcoming but threatening. "But if you lie again or become a threat to us I will personal snap your pretty neck." His gloved hand lifted to my cheek, the back of his leather glove brushing against it. "Understand?"

Upon his hand brushing against my skin, my jaw tightens, a chill running straight through me at those words. It took me a second to even get my lips to move as those piercing blue eyes bore into my green ones. "Yes, of course. No lies. No secrets." I finally say, almost stammering over my words. I watched that smile of his slowly appear.

"Good." With that, he stood up and looked past the couch to the entrance of the cave. It took me a moment but I heard the footsteps of people entering. Something he must have heard way before me. "We'll keep this news between the five of us for now." Came David's order which all the Vampire and myself gave a form of clarification of hearing him in our own way. Mine being a nod.

Then entered Michael and Star. Star storming in ahead of Michael with the destination being Laddie's little sleeping area where he currently resides in playing. It didn't look like their 'talk' went over very well.

Shifting in my spot next to Marko, his arm still around me though loose now, I turn to face Michael. He stood only a few feet away with his hands shoved into his jacket, an air of unease around him. Just by a glance, one could see that he looked better. Even healthier. The bags under his eyes were still there but less prominent, his complexion was lighter but not sickly, and despite looking agitated he seems more energized. _Finally having something to eat probably being the cause behind that_.

I know a part of me, now that I have been reassured that I'm not Vamp-chow or possibly worse, should come to terms with the fact I am looking at a killer. I watched him sink his fangs into someone but honestly, everyone around me- minus Laddie and Star, are killers. I knew that from the gecko; that they kill to survive. Hell, I'm sure I even said those words out loud at some point to them. So instead of being scared, nervous, or overall anxious, I am just concerned. Concerned for Michael and how he is taking all this. How he is coping or feeling. I mean, this is the first time I have seen him since I passed out after all. _Is he a stone-cold killing machine now? Does he still have a piece of humanity in him where he feels bad or sorry for using human beings like cattle or is it all survival instinct now?_

Michael's gaze caught my own and I tried to muster up a smile for him but I think I failed. He returned the gesture, a small smile of his own which probably mirrors my own pathetic attempt, and a part me knew then that it was still Michael. He may be a full-fledged Vampire now but he is still the teenage boy whose afraid of the power he now possesses. Afraid of what he now has to do to survive or what he may do to end it all.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
I hope that was not disappointing for it took some time to figure out just how Jackie would approach this topic and how the Lost Boys would respond to such information. Doing this conversation all on its own was very time consuming and I am still not sure if I am completely happy with it. So tell me, did you like it? Do you feel that the Lost Boys responded the way you'd think they would?

 **Question: ** I just recently learned that The Lost Boys is becoming a TV series. That CW wants to do an adaptation of a seven-season, anthology-style run, where the series will tell a story spanning 70 years, each season chronicling a decade. Season 1 will be set in San Francisco during the Summer of Love, 1967. What are your thoughts about that? Excited? Anxious? Personally, I'm a tad anxious. I am still down to see the show regardless but I am already preparing myself to expect not the best simply because they won't and can't use the same actors.

 **Next update will be 28th or the 29th of January.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers Note:** Heads up! This chapter is a semi-filler but it has lots of Jackie interacting with the Lost Boys throughout it. A chapter of them bonding some more was needed, ya'know? I hope that's cool with you guys~ Again thank you to those who have stuck with me through this journey so far and to those who are new. Hearing from you all and receiving favs/followers, are what really fuel this story, I just want you guy's to know that~

* * *

 **|CHAPTER TEN:** WHERE DO I BELONG|

 _"Like success, failure is many things to many people. With a positive mental attitude, failure is a learning experience, a rung on the ladder,_  
 _and a plateau at which to get your thoughts in order to prepare to try again.."_

* * *

In the original context, Michael would have stormed home to his family that night. He would have informed Sam that he was right and Star would've appeared to tell him, in a roundabout way, that there is another option. Then Sam would have called up the Frog brothers to strike up a plan that ultimately leads to a bloodbath with their grandfather's house pretty much wrecked. But Michael did not go home. He did not forge that path but instead made a tough decision to become another face on the missing person's board. To hide from those who is his original family, his blood family, in the case of endangering them. A part of me can relate to him on a deeper level to how hard that must be; To have a family minutes away that must believe you've run off, been kidnapped, or worse. I'm aware that I've not lived that life but yet I can understand that emotion, the difficulty to not just act and go to them. You know, to just show up one day and give his apologies, share that moment of goodbye, and to make the break easier for himself but sadly, not doing any of that is probably his best bet. It is probably the cleanest 'break' he'll ever manage to make in this predicament for when he accepted that hunger, he accepted a new life.

An entire day has passed since I've become aware of my newest predicament and since Michael has accepted this new installment of his life. Other than coming to terms with our new changes everything has been alright and just like I predicted, without Michael visiting his home and stirring up trouble, no Frog brothers or Sam Emerson had come to visit that following day. I mean, without Michael neither of the kids would know where the cave was, to begin with but just to be on the safe side, I did stay up until the point that my eyes could no longer stay open. I didn't care if I lost sleep for Marko's life was more important to me then sleep.

A thought still plagues me, though; _Max_. I've set the playing field to where Michael is a Full-Vampire since I am responsible for getting him to finally give in. So now all that is left to Max's little plan is Sam to become a Half-Vampire or possibly even full, though, I hope not. The poor boy is only, I think, fifteen and in my opinion needs to grow some but I wouldn't necessarily put it against Max to want a 'younger son'. Anyways, he had asked for Michael _and_ Sam to be changed so that luring Lucy into this lifestyle would be easier. With one piece conquered he'll be expecting the other to fall soon but am I ready for that is the question.

At first, when I arrived I thought that me being in this 'movie' was like some quest to save the Vampires but now I have come to realize that I probably shouldn't have even interfered. That I didn't have to interfere _but I did._ The Vampires, though scary at first and quite possibly down to wanting to eat me then, accepted me into their fold. Well, as far as a human lingering around Vampires can go. _Hell, David almost turned me with his own blood. Not Max's._ Then with my memories now returned I am constantly second guessing if I am _really_ accepted or not despite David's words just hours earlier.  
 _  
'Your actions were for protecting us so, no, we are not tossing you out to fend for yourself or planning to eat you but if you lie again or become a threat to us I will personal snap your pretty neck. Understand?'_

Yeah, I understand but let's face the facts here; The only reason David even tried to 'turn' me was because I was a liability at the time. He had only tried to 'save' me because I was supposedly going to save him and his brothers but now I don't even know what exactly will happen in the following days. So now I am some type of counterproductive to them instead of being their 'hero'. In fact, I may even be endangering them.

 _I don't know what Jude can do completely and I don't know when he'll show up to wreck shit_. I wish I did but I don't and when you have a lot of time on your hands because you are being some type of 'Day Time Guardian' for Vampires, you think a lot. _Almost too much if you ask me_.

So here I am, lounging on the sofa with a secret craving for coffee as I wait for said Vampires to mosey on out of their cozy little hole, with too much on the brain. My sleep deprived brain is practically begging to shut down at this point but I just groan out into the cushion where my face is currently face planted in. An air of 'fuck life' hovering around me. Roughly around the time when I was just about ready to give into sleep I hear the excited cried of Paul as he made his entrance informing me that they are finally awake but I didn't stir. I think I quite possibly melted further into the couch actually but that didn't last long as a heavy mass decided to sit on my ass.

"Sleepyhead it's time to rise and shine," Song out Paul as he gave his body a little bounce. Receiving rhythmic ' _oomphs_ ' from me with every bounce. I'm just happy he didn't sit on my back, now that would have hurt and most likely popped it if not just break it. Once he stopped I gave a groan but other than that I didn't move. "Aw, come on!" Paul shifted his weight and then I felt cloaked. You know, like when a blanket is covering you entirely? But this was no blanket, it was Pauls body. He didn't feel heavy which I thought was off but then again he may be using some sort of Vampire power of levitation to help refrain from squishing me. "Jackie," came his voice in sing-song like fashion right next to my ear.

"Paul," Marko called out from somewhere nearby, possibly on the other side of the couch. "You're going to smother her if you keep that up."

"Hey man, I'm just trying to get her lazy bones up. Maybe," his voice lowered as he sunk back in close to my ear. "Maybe _you_ just need some motivation?"

 _God Paul, you are such a pervert..._.

At Paul's words, I lifted my head up to where my chin is resting on the sofa so that I can be heard clearly, "I'm up, damn. Now get off me ya'goof." I groan as I lift, raising my body up against his before tilting, basically attempting to shove him off the side of the couch. He laughed as I gave it my best shot and when he was about to fall he wrapped his arms around my waist and took me down with him, "Paul!" I whine as we land on the ground with me still up against him just now my weight is completely on him.

"Dogpile!" Called out Marko just as he hopped over the couch to basically fall on us but thanks to Paul's quick reflects he had flipped me over and took Marko's impact for me. I'd like to say that was nice of him but now I'm laying stomach flat on the floor with two guys stacked on top of me.

"No fair!" Laughed out Marko as the two bodies shifted their weight.

"Guys!" I called out from beneath the two while trying to wiggle out. "What the hell?"

"I jumped on her first, she's mine." I heard Paul retort with no real bite in his voice.

"But sharing is caring Pauly." Marko pretended to whine. This was all fun and games to them.

"I'm not some toy you two." I throw in there as I begin to actually scoot out from beneath them like some type of half squashed caterpillar.

I stopped my lame attempt upon hearing the smack of boots approach then I strained to look up once they stopped just a foot or two away. Dwayne came into focus as he towered over me with both hands outstretched toward me. I mouthed a 'thank you' and lifted my arms up which he took hold of by the forearms and gave a tug. Almost like butter on bread, I slid out and quickly became standing in front of the dark haired Vampire just as the duo behind began to roll around in a playful fight. I gave them a glance with a half-hearted glare before turning back to Dwayne, a small smile on my face to show my gratitude.

His eyes scanned my face, "You didn't sleep." He stated plainly and I blinked, my smile faltering.

"Yeah, I was too worried," I answered him and he stood there silently, watching me tick. A look of interest in his eyes that he wanted me to continue as if he just knew there was more. So I gave a sigh before explaining, "I was still worried that the movie would somehow play out and that Marko would have died this morning."

"What?" Inquired Marko with a voice of distress while he popped up next to me as if he teleported. I didn't flinch or hardly blink but I think it was because I was too tired to really react physically. _That or I am getting used to them and their ways_.

I fought back a yawn but failed, "In the movie," I got out between the yawn, "you would have died this morning. Stabbed right through the heart by a wooden stake thanks to some novice Vampire Hunters." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I watched his reaction. Let's just say he was shocked but also upset. Not like a full on pout but more wth anger type of upset. Facing him entirely I locked eyes with him,"So I stayed up to make sure nothing would come of ya, _patches_." I haven't used that nickname since the night we met but when I said it I gave his shoulder a light shove. Sort of my lame attempt to lighten the blow of learning you were supposed to die today.

"Aw, how sweet." Cooed Paul near by but I just rolled my eyes before they fell on Dwayne again. He gave me a nod then pivoted on his heels to walk off. _I wish that man would speak more_ , I quietly note. Not really with spite but more of a desire to be seen as acceptable in his eyes. Without putting forth the effort to know one another it is hard to tell if he likes me or not. _I mean, I don't need him to 'like' like me, just, like me. If that makes sense_.

Marko turn to face me with a frown tugging on his lips,"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Simply so you could sleep peacefully," I answer matter-of-factly. "Believe me if those kids would have shown up I would have gone full guard dog mode on their asses. So you had nothing to worry about." That earned me a chuckle as he slid an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close.

I could still feel his body moving with his laugh, "My little protector."

"Hey now, watch it! I can be vicious," I pretend to scold. "Don't make me go for your ankles!" That only made his laughter rise.

"I swear Jackie you are a strange one." A smile crept onto my face at that. _I am strange even for a Vampire._

"I doubt you would have liked me any other way." Came my smooth reply as I closed my eyes.

"You got that right, girly!"

I chuckled tiredly at Paul's commentary but didn't respond to him, "You know Marko, if you keep this up I'll end up falling sleep on you." I yawn out as I snuggle my nose into the crook of his neck. " _Again_..." I added. His curly hair and the collar of his multi-colored coat blocking my view at this point. We were standing, yes, but I practically felt like I could fall asleep right then and there as I snuggled up against Marko.

"How about you stay in for awhile? You know, just until we come back from feeding. Get a nap in." I heard him suggest softly into my ear and I nod, complying. Taking a nap sounded amazing. Now that they were awake and my mind was no longer going a hundred miles a minute with theories and questions, I felt 'zombie' tired. That dead on your feet sorta tired. "Come on," he gestured with his body and I leaned away to be guided to the couch. No matter how many times either of the guys, especially Marko, has been gentle with me it still surprises me. These are vicious Vampires we're talking about here but yet, they handle me with such care.

I caught a glimpse of black and turn my gaze to it as I sat down. David coming into view as he stood on the outskirts looking in. I quietly wonder what he thinks about all this. Then again, I wonder what they all think of me, to be honest. "Thank you, Marko," I say as he tugged the folded blanket from the back of the couch to drape over me.

"No problem."

"Come on boys." Called out David, his voice radiating through the cave with an air of authority. Like always he was the one to announce it was time to hit the road or the skies. However the Vampires want to travel that evening. Marko gave me a wink before turning around and stepping up to the exit that David had already vanished through. Dwayne and Paul not far behind with Michael dead last. I had barely noticed him until this point.

"Michael." He turned to me with a clouded expression; dread, worry, hunger. "Stay strong." Came my simple words of encouragement and he offered me a smile in return though it barely reached his eyes before turning away to walk out. I turned over to face the back of the couch and closed my eyes as I curled up with uneasy thoughts lingering. They poked at my wall, wanting me to ponder them, but I just wanted sleep.

With them off to feed that left me in the cave with Star and Laddie, both of which were just now stirring from their slumber, but I did not care. Within minutes, I was out to the world.

..  
..

I don't know how long I was sleeping, give or take five hours at the minimal, but neither Star nor Laddie tried to wake me. Instead, I woke up to the sound of the Lost Boys returning. Their engines roaring in the back of my head until the hooting and howling of their decent finally pulled me out of my dreamless void. I sat up before a scene like earlier could unfold again and gave my body a stretch. The boys sauntered in through the entrance completely and I immediately took note of their ragged appearance.

"Did your breakfast put up a fight or something?" I ask while Marko and Paul threw down their jackets over the fountain. Out of the five, they and Michael were the worse. Dwayne had some rips in his pants and blood caking his bare chest but other then he was clean. David didn't even look like he participated in the same meal, he had nothing on him. Back to the blond duo and Mike, they were coated in flaking blood. I'm talking, someone tipped a bucket of paint over them kind of coated. Michael looked uneasy still but not as stiff as Paul and Marko playfully shoved him, laughter in the air. Whatever happened it did nothing to damage their good moods.

"You could say that," Michael answered me as he tossed down his jacket with the others. I just tilted my head at them.

"It was Michael's fault," Paul cued me in, slowly helping me form the puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah," Marko threw in his agreement. "Poor sucker doesn't even know how to manhandle some dicks." _Well, that was a lewd way to put it_.

"Hey!" Michael gave the curly blond a shove but a smile was still on his lips. "I'm still new to this, you know." He tried to defend himself while crossing his arms.

 _At least he's starting to fit in_ , I thought as I watched from the couch. The three of them sorta roughhoused before they dragged him away to probably clean up. It was quite comical if you looked past the fact that they were covered in their 'victims'. I stood up and folded the blanket like I always do before draping it over the back of the couch. Talking about bathing, _I probably need one_.

"Sleep well, Jackie?" Spoke up David as he took his seat across from me where his throne generally sat. With one more stretch, I turned to face him. I did feel better, not super regenerated, but better.

"Yeah. Like a rock." I commented. He hummed a reply and so I turned my attention to my bag of goodies next to the couch. Crouching down I rifled through it to pull out a fresh pair of clothing. I faced him again with the clothes in my arms but I didn't make the move to wonder off- for one I don't exactly know the way to their little pool. But I didn't move because a thought had slithered into my head again and I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought it over, contemplating if I should even ask. David took note of my body language, of course, and his eyebrow lifted in a silent question. Shifting my bare feet, noting that I need to put on my shoes since the floor is very chilly, I muster of the courage. "David, uh," At least I tried to. "Do you truly want me to be a part of your, well, your family?"

He sat up at the seriousness of the question with a curious expression, "What has brought this up?"

I shifted again,"Well, I'm mainly curious if everyone is truly okay with me being here after... after yesterday." I answer honestly then I averted my gaze as I continued, my cheeks warming up. "If you guys, um, like me enough for me to stay for ya'know, a while?"

"Awhile huh?" David's tone was light as if finding my nervousness humorous. Then he stood up and I listened to him approach me as his blurry black figure came to stop in front of me. "Jackie," this time his tone was secretly ordering me to look at him and I obliged. I lifted my gaze to him and his expression was set to his normal one but yet not as cold as he stared into my green eyes. "Answer me this, if I didn't like you 'enough' would you still be standing here breathing?"

"No. I guess not." I answer him quietly while fighting the urge to look elsewhere again. David lifted his hand to my cheek, the cool texture of the leather feeling extra cold against my warm cheeks. The memory of his bare finger grazing over my flesh just two nights ago resurfacing and I knew the heat in my cheeks grew a shade darker.

With his hand there he kept our gaze, "I don't waste my time on things." he felt like informing me. I gave a nod, not knowing what else to do. I didn't doubt him, though. Then he bent his torso so he could become eye-level with me. A breath caught in my throat at just how close we now stood from each other. Just another six inches and his nose would touch mine. His lips lifted into that familiar teasing smirk as he watched me. "You'd have to be blind to not notice that we accept you." He leaned closer. Three more inches in our lips would connect. "I even offered you my blood, Jackie."

 _He just had to remind me of that moment_. Even right now I can faintly recall just how sweet his blood tasted and how bad I felt for denying him.

"I kn-know that." I stutter and mentally kick myself for that. _I am tough, damn it_. "I just-" I stopped as his hand slid to my chin and tilted my head up. My neck staying in that arched pose as the tip of his finger slid down my neck. It reminded me of just how bare I am to him right now, how easy it would be for him to just tear my throat out. _How did the simple question of me making sure I am acceptable here turn to, well, to this?_ I did not know but what I did understand is that nagging feeling in my stomach as a voice in my head whispered for him to kiss me. _David, kiss me? Is that even possible_... I don't know why I am even doubting that with him being barely three inches from doing said act.

"As you were saying?" Oh, he knew what he was doing to me. I could hear it in that coy tone of his voice as his breath ghosted over my lips. I parted my lips to speak but my voice felt frozen as I gazed into those piercing eyes of his. _Just exactly what did I want to say a minute ago_ , I ask myself. My insanity gave me a mental shave at that. _Ask him to kiss you. You know you want it._ Oh, how that little voice can be so persuasive.

"David..." I finally breathe out as I felt the fingers of that glove hand drift back up to my chin at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, _Jackie_?" The way he said my name felt like a purr, the rumble sinking into my body and practically making me want to shiver.

I was ready to cave in. My lips parted as my eyes fell to half mass, "Ki-"

"Whoa! What did I just walk into?" Paul's playful and hyper voice cut through me like a knife and my eyes shot up as the fog lifted from my brain. I heard the growl that escaped David before he pulled away to stand up straight and face Paul, his back partly facing me. With his hand no longer on me and those eyes no longer staring I took a step back, my body tingling with something keen to an adrenaline rush. _Holy fuck I think, no, I'm certain that David was about to kiss me. Fuck!_

"Well Paul if you must know, I was just showing Jackie here that she has nothing to worry about."

"Then don't stop on my accord." Paul sneakered.

Marko shifted into view and I finally took note of their appearance, they were both dripping wet and completely topless. No towel in sight. "What does she have to worry about?"

David smirked as he gave me a glance. "Jackie is concerned that we don't like her 'enough' to want her to be a part of our 'pack'."

"Now that's a lie." Paul easily tossed in his two cents. I bite my lips while quickly looking away, the clothes in my arms being squished against my chest as I try to fold into myself at this point. "God, it is so easy to get the _Mighty Jackie_ to blush nowadays," he then laughed as he took in my red face. "It was just like yesterday when she threatened to bite my finger off." his tone sounding dreamy at the memory.

" _Shove it_ , Paul!" I whine while turning completely away to storm to the 'bathing area' but then stopped. I still didn't know where it was or if it was still being occupied.

"Something wrong, Jackie?" Purred out David from behind me. I could also hear the fail attempts of laughter being suppressed.

"Can someone..." I glance over my shoulder, face still warm. "Show me where that pool of water is again?"

"Sure thing, babe!" Declared Paul quickly as he jumped to the opportunity, dashing to my side.

 _Oh great._...

..  
..

It felt nice to be clean again even though I wasn't like layered in grime per se.

Paul had tried to be a pervert, like usual, to stay behind to get a show but Dwayne and Michael squashed his dreams of that. They were just leaving the room when we entered, thank goodness, and dragged him away for me. Now a thought did occur to me before I dived into the pool all willy-nilly, though. The thought being that four blood covered guys just bathed in the same water. That now there is deluded blood swirling about inside it so it is best to say that I didn't stay to relax. I was in and out and getting dressed in a fresh pair of undergarments, black jeans, and a plain black sweater. Nothing extreme.

Now came the tricky part; getting back.

I gave my hair one final run through with the towel before balling up my dirty clothes into it then I approached the doorless archway. I am aware that if a Vampire really did want to peek that there really is not much stopping them in the sense of privacy but again, it is not like I am ashamed of my body- I just prefer not to be so bare to people. I stopped at the archway as I stared at literally a wall of darkness and when I just geared myself up to go forth into the shadows a figure stepped out. It surprised me and I shuffled back until I could see them clearly.

Dwayne.

"Need help?" His voice was still low, like usual. His features still stoic too. But knowing me I'd become lost in there if I didn't have assistance so I gave a nod.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." To answer me he offered his hand and I shifted the towel so I could take it. His hand was warm but not as warm as a normal person should be, I noted. It felt strong though as our hands folded into one another, not laced fingers but more like when two shake hands, but I didn't feel scared. It reminded me of the time when he flew me back to their home. Of how he could have dropped me right into the sea but he did not. That day I heard him chuckle and I found myself silently wanting to break that mask of his again. I silently wanted to know if _he_ 'accepted me'. "Dwayne," I call out to him as he guided us through the dark twisted tunnels. Our pace was slow so that I wouldn't trip over the uneven ground and I appreciated that.

"Hm?" Came a soft hum. His way of asking me to continue I'd assume.

"Do you dislike me?" God, I felt like a child asking that but I seriously did not know how to access this without being straight forward with him.

We stopped walking and I gently fell against his back before realizing he had stopped. I stepped away but kept hold of his hand. Even with my eyes adjusted to the darkness I still, could not see a single thing. _How nice it would be to have the vision of a Vampire right now..._

"No," came his simple answer. I listen to his boots scrape against the ground before I felt his other hand touch my hip, he had turned around to face me. I instantly felt my face flush but did nothing to step away from the affection. "I don't dislike you. I just," it felt like he was having trouble finding the right words to express himself. I knew then that even talking about this at this moment, him trying to tell me that he cared, is all that I really needed from him.

My hand in his gave a squeeze, "No need to give me details. Just knowing you don't dislike me is enough." I reassure him, my voice calm but barely over a whisper. I felt the hand on my hip squeeze in return before he gave a tug which led me to fall flush against his frame. The towel slipped from my hand and fell to my feet as his arm slid around my waist. The hand that held my hand smoothly lifted, guiding, and released its hold as my arms came to rest around his neck. Which was a feat to do since I am short but me standing on my toes does help. "Dwayne?" I ask with a wave in my voice. The only time he was ever been this close to me was when we flew but the context was different. This motive more personal.

I felt his face bury into my neck and a shiver strike itself right up my spine at the action. "Just know that I like you too." He finally expressed, his voice soft as it tingled over my skin.

"I uh," _how does one really respond to a moment like this?_ I felt his cheek graze my neck as his head lifted and his breath glide across my ear.

"I can feel your heartbeat," He spoke into my ear just above a whisper, his tone shifting to a huskier one. "And I can smell the blood rushing through your veins. Does that scare you?"

 _Did that scare me_ , came the question. _Did any of them really scare me anymore?_ The part of me that is rational immediately answers with a yes as it tries to remind me what they truly are and capable of doing, but just like with Marko I don't really feel that fear. I'm just aware of it like a third person looking in. If they wanted me dead they would have already done that. David's words lifted to the surface of my thoughts and if he didn't like me I would not be standing here still breathing.

"I'm not scared of you Dwayne." I finally get out as my fingers slide up the back of his neck to tangle into the routes of his hair. Even with my human nose, I can smell his natural scent and bashfully took in a breath. He smelt so earthy. "I'm scared of what you can do but I am not scared of _you_."

"You have good instincts, Jackie." He spoke into my ear. That husky tone in his voice lessening, "Always listen to them." came his advice before he placed a quick kiss right below my jawline and drifted away. I stood there blinking as if that would help give me the gift to see in the dark as I listen to him jingle as he moved. I felt my towel and belongs fall into my left arm before I felt his hand graze my right hand. We laced our fingers that time as he guided me away from darkness.

A few yards ahead we broke through to the main lobby and I instantly noticed all the boys lounging about and that's when I felt it. That feeling of belonging. I've always desired this for years; This fantasy to be with the Lost Boys. Now did I foresee them all flirting with me in their own way, no, but I can't really complain. Neither of them seems jealous of the other showing me affection, well other than a couple of growls from David, but other than that they've just been themselves. Did it feel wrong to share such connection with all the guys? No, not really. At least not in my opinion. To me it felt right I just don't know how to express it without sounding like some God-awful romance movie.

Smiling I took my first steps to head toward the couch to put away my belongings when a nagging feeling blossomed. Following that feeling, I took a glance to Star and Laddie's sleeping area and noticed that they were gone. They boys were not freaking out over it so I assumed that they are aware of their absence but I couldn't decipher if that nagging feeling was about them being gone or something else. I finally reached the couch and stored away my dirty clothes before plopping down to tug on my shoes. I felt the couch teeter and glanced up to see who just sat next to me after I finished and caught the sight of Marko's grin. His smile made me smile like some infectious disease and that nagging dread feeling slipped away.

 _I belong here even if this is not my world. I've always wanted to be here and will stay here if I can help it_.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Holy hell I am in the double digits! This is a first for me and I am so excited. Woot woot! Please leave a review! Tell me what you thought about these bonding moment, yeah? We have five chapters left of this story if I stay on the right path that is, and so the plot will really begin to thicken shortly I promise you. I believe the next chapter will also be semi-filler, just more bonding, and foreshadowing, so forth but I do hope you guys look forward to it!**

Next Update: 3rd, 4th, or 5th of February. 


	11. Update Notice

Update notice as of 1/7/18

Hey guys, I know its been a year since this story has had a proper update and I just wanted to inform those whose continued to support this story that it is not dead. That I am currently working with someone on re-writing the entire story which needs to be edited and some plot holes fixed. Not to mention that the romance needed some major work in my opinion. It will still follow the same premise, nothing different there. For it will still have Jackie's character ark what with Jude, the dimensions hopping creature, playing a major role on her life choices and the fact that she develops a relation with all the guys. Other then that, there will be some difference. As mentioned, I now have a beta reader and someone helping with the writing in hopes that the story will develop better this time around. I am pretty excited about this!

I am aiming to upload the first new chapter at the beginning of February, 2018. I hope to see you all there!


End file.
